Thomas & Friends: Sodor High Tales
by Gotham317
Summary: Follow the adventures of Thomas, a student at Sodor High, along with his friends. When Thomas meets and falls in love with a beautiful and mysterious girl, he discovers she holds a magical secret. Now he must protect her from a villain named Diesel 10 who's out to capture her. A humanized T&F series.
1. First day of school

**Hello readers! This is my story about Thomas & Friends as human teenagers. I got the idea of the story from "Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales." But I'm making my own version of the story and my own pairings, such as ThomasxLady, who are my favorite pairing. If Lady was in CGI, her voice would sound like Juliet (Patricia Trippett) from Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss while Thomas sounds a bit like Romeo. If I ever finish this story, I will write a sequel about Thomas & Lady's daughter, Tasha named after Burnett Stone's sweetheart and Lily's grandmother. I don't own Thomas & Friends. But I loved it since I was little and I love the CGI version and I like their American voices better. I hope you enjoy it and no negative comments please.**

**Thomas & Friends: Sodor High Tales**

**Here I am**

**This is me**

**I come into this world so wild and free**

**Here I am**

**So young and strong**

**Right here in the place where I belong**

**It's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of a young heart**

**It's a new day in the new land**

**And it's waiting for me**

**Here I am**

**Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of a young heart**

**It's a new day in the new land**

**And it's waiting for me**

**Here I am**

It was a peaceful and quiet morning on the Island of Sodor. But it wasn't quiet enough for Thomas Billinton as his alarm clock rang loudly in his ear. He sat up and yawned, and ran his fingers through his blue hair, then reached over and turned off the alarm with a grumble. It was his first day of high school and he was not ready to start getting up early. He had enjoyed his long summer days and sleeping in late. Thomas got up and went to his closet and got out his favorite blue shirt with the number one on front and blue pants, and got dressed. He went down to the kitchen where his dad, mom, and two younger sisters, Annie and Clarabel, were already having breakfast. They were eating pancakes.

Thomas: Good morning, everyone.

Mr. Billinton: Morning, son.

Mrs. Billinton: Good morning, sweetie.

Annie & Clarabel: Morning, Thomas.

Mrs. Billinton: All ready for a new school year. Are you excited?

Thomas: Yes. But I'm not used to getting up early.

Mrs. Billinton: You'll get used to it. Come, sit down. You'll feel better after you eat.

Thomas sits down at the table and digs in to a plate of pancakes. Mr. Billinton sits down at the table and reads a newspaper. His eyes widened as he read the front page.

Mr. Billinton: It says here in the paper that a convict escaped from prison. His name is Swindon. And get this, he lost his right arm in an accident and has a metal arm with a claw for a hand.

Mrs. Billinton: Honey, don't scare the children!

Thomas: I'm not scared, mom.

Annie & Clarabel: But we are!

Then Thomas looked up, noticed the time, got up and grabbed his backpack.

Thomas: I got to go or I'll miss the bus! Bye!

He bolted right out the door just as a big red bus pulled up. The driver, whose name is Bertie, greeted Thomas.

Bertie: Hello. Are you Thomas Billinton?

Thomas: Yes I am.

Bertie: Good to meet you, Thomas. My name's Bertie. Have a seat and we'll be on our way.

Thomas found an empty seat next to a boy who was much taller than him. He had blue hair and wore a blue shirt with the number four on front. He had an expression that made him look important.

Thomas: Hello! I'm Thomas. What's your name?

Gordon: My name's Gordon Gresley.

Thomas: (giggles) That's a funny name, Gresley. It almost sounds like grease oil.

Gordon: Just because my last name is Gresley, doesn't mean I like grease oil. My family happens to be the wealthiest in all of Sodor. Besides, your last name sounds like a boy's name, since you act like a little boy.

Thomas: And you act like a pompous, rick kid!

Gordon: I am rich, and I am not pompous!

They spent the whole bus ride arguing until they reached Sodor High. Thomas said goodbye to Bertie and followed the other students, including Gordon, inside the building. They both went to the same class, Tidmouth class, and met several other students. There was a boy with red hair and wore a red jacket with the number 5 on front, a boy who was as the same height as the red haired boy, and he has blue hair, wore glasses, and wore a blue shirt with the number two on front, and a boy who was as tall as Gordon, had long green hair in a low ponytail, and wore a green shirt with the number three on front.

Edward: Hello there. My name's Edward Stewart. Welcome to the class of Tidmouth.

Thomas: Hi, Edward.

Henry: My name's Henry Stanier.

Gordon: That's funny. It sounds like you have a stain on your shirt.

Henry: What's that supposed to mean?

James: Ha! This guy has good sense of humor. Name's James Hughes.

Gordon: I am Gordon Gresley.

Henry: Aren't you the son of Sir Gresley?

Gordon: That I am!

Thomas: My name's Thomas Billinton.

Edward: Hello Thomas. Is this your first day of school?

Thomas: Yep! And I can't' wait to start the day!

Gordon: Not everyone is excited on their first day, little Thomas.

Thomas: Little? Who are you calling little? I'm not little!

Gordon: I think it's because you're the shortest kid in our class, while everyone here is taller than you.

And he, James, and Henry laughed. Thomas glared.

Edward: Don't listen to them, Thomas. I get teased for being a brainiac because I'm the smartest boy in the world.

A man came into the classroom, who was their teacher. He had dark hair and wore a blue uniform with a red tie.

Mr. C: Hello boys. I'm Mr. C, and I'll be your teacher.

James: (whispers to Gordon) What does Mr. C stand for?

Gordon: (whispers) Maybe it stands for coward.

Thomas: Would you two be quiet!

Mr. C: Something wrong, young man?

Thomas: No sir, Gordon and James were-

Mr. C: Young man, keep your comments to yourself. Now, take out a sheet of paper and write down a little bit about yourselves so I can get to know you. And if you want, you can write about what you did over the summer.

As Thomas wrote down what he did over the summer, he glanced back at Gordon. He wanted to pay him back for calling him short. Thomas was known by his family to be cheeky, he liked to play tricks when he was a little kid.

So the next time Thomas met up with Gordon, he was in the men's room. He had just walked up to the toilet when Thomas snuck up behind him and dunked his head in the toilet. And he ran out laughing. Gordon dried his face with some paper towers. James and Henry were also in the men's room and had seen what had happened.

Henry: That was gross.

Gordon: You think?

James: Why that little brat! I'd like to give him what he deserves!

Henry: We should teach him a lesson. But how?

Gordon tried to think up a plan to get back at Thomas. His chance came during gym class. The gym teacher was giving the students a tour of the gym and the track field. When they came to the bicycle shed, an idea came to Gordon.

Gordon: Say Thomas, I bet you can't go faster on a bicycle.

Thomas: Oh yes I can. I've done it many times in my neighborhood.

Gordon: Then let's have a race. We each take a bike, ride around the school yard and back to the shed. First one back wins.

Thomas: Deal!

They pulled out two bicycles from the shed. As Thomas searched for a helmet, Gordon tied the end of a jump rope around Thomas' bike and tied the other end around his bike. Thomas emerged when two helmets for himself and Gordon, which they put on their heads. Thomas didn't noticed the rope tied around his bike.

Gordon: You ready?

Thomas: Ready as I'll ever be!

Gordon: Good!

He started so quickly that Thomas nearly fell off and he didn't have time to pedal. Gordon peddled so fast that he was up ahead dragging poor Thomas far behind.

Gordon: Come on, Thomas! I thought you said you were the fastest!

But Thomas didn't say a word. He was so shaken by what had happened. But he held on tight to the bike handles as Gordon zoomed through around the parking lot and around the building. Thomas tried to put on the brakes of his bike, but he couldn't. Then Gordon rode into the track field. Poor Thomas was going faster than ever before. The rope tied to his bike couldn't hold on much longer and it snapped. Thomas was flung into the air and tumbled into the woods nearby. He tumbled into the bushes and dirty sidings until he crashed into a large tree with a thud.

Thomas was dazed from the crash landing as he tried to stand on his two legs and walk back to the track. But his head hurt so much from hitting the tree that he clutched his head in pain. His clothes were dirty and the bottom of his pants were torn.

Thomas: That Gordon! I should've known that he tricked me! I'll get him for this!

Suddenly he heard a scream, which sounded like a girl. He crept towards where the scream came from and saw a girl, about Thomas' age, backed up against a tree by a man, who wore a trench coat and a hat covering his face. Beside him were two men.

?: You've got nowhere to run, my dear! Now that we've got you right where I want you!

He reached out to grab her, but Thomas lunged at the man, trying to hold him back.

Thomas: Don't' you know it's not right to hurt a lady!

?: Get him off me, you fools!

The two men pulled Thomas off their comrade and held him by his arms. Thomas struggled to free himself, but he couldn't.

?: You have no right to meddle in someone else's affairs! I'll teach you!

As he raised his right arm, Thomas gasped. A large brown metal claw came out of the man's sleeve and reached out for Thomas, threateningly. Thinking fast, Thomas scooped up some dirt and tossed it into the two men's eyes and dodged underneath the clawed-arm man. As soon as he got behind him, Thomas kicked the man in the behind, pushing him down.

Grinning, Thomas looked over at the girl. But she had fainted during the fight. So Thomas lifted her into his arms and carried her away to safety. The clawed man and his two goons followed in pursuit, but they couldn't find them, for Thomas had climbed up a tree with the girl and remained hidden behind the leaves and branches.

?: Where are they?! Find them!

Thug1: We don't know where they are, boss!

Thug2: Besides, the people in that school nearby are coming! We better get outta here!

The clawed man and his goons left. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked at the girl, checking to see if she was alright. She had golden blonde hair with a maroon headband in her hair and a maroon short sleeved shirt with the word 'Lady' written on front, and a maroon skirt with gold shoes. Thomas thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Suddenly, the branch beneath them broke under their weight and they fell to the ground with a thud. Thomas still had the girl in his arms when they fell, but he had passed out when he fell.

The girl looked him over, checking to see if he was ok. She made she no one was looking and placed her hand on Thomas' forehead. A bright, yellow glow appeared from her hand as the injury on Thomas' head vanished, as well as a few injuries during his crash landing from the bike ride with Gordon. Thomas' eyes were half open and he looked up at the girl. She was smiling at him and she held him in her arms like his mother used to when he was a baby. And then his eyes shut.

The next time Thomas woke up, he was in the nurse's office. Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward were there with him.

Edward: Oh, you're conscious. Thank goodness.

James: I was just about to put a blanket over your heard.

Edward: He's not dead, James. He's just taken a bad fall.

Thomas: Where am I?

Henry: You're in the nurse's office. Gordon and gym teacher found you and carried you in here.

Edward: You owe him an apology, Gordon! Thomas nearly got hurt because of you!

Gordon: Me? Thomas should be the one to apologize! He dunked my head into the toilet!

Edward: Ew!

James: Henry and I saw it happen!

Thomas: You called me short and got me into trouble just because you were making a joke about Mr. C's name!

Then, Sir Topham Hatt, the school principal, walked into the nurse's office.

STH: That's enough! Now Thomas and Gordon, I'm disappointed in you both. Those bicycles were not to be used until next week. And speeding around the school yard is unacceptable.

Thomas: It wasn't my fault, sir! Gordon started it by challenging me to a race!

Gordon: Well you started it by dunking my head into a toilet!

STH: Quiet! I don't care who started it. You are both being placed in detention, eh, that is after you get out of the nurse's office, Thomas.

Thomas: Wait a second! What happened to that girl?

STH: What girl?

Thomas: The girl I met in the woods. Some strange men were trying to hurt her, but I stopped them and we escaped. I remembered her staying by my side before anyone found me. Where is she?

James: You probably hit your head.

Thomas: I'm not joking. I saw it happen.

STH: Just lie down, Thomas. You've probably taken a bad knock on the head.

Thomas: Fine! Don't believe me now that I'm in trouble!

He rudely pulled the curtains back and slumped back on the bed. At the end of the day, Thomas and Gordon stayed at their classroom in detention, cleaning the chalk boards and desks. Thomas stared out the window lost in thought.

Thomas: _I wonder who that girl was and where did she run off to? I hope I can see her again. _


	2. Henry, Edward, and Gordon

A couple days later, Henry was getting a package for his dad from the post office. But as soon as he left the building, it started to rain. Henry turned to go back into the building, but it was closed. And irritated Henry had to walk home while getting wet by the pouring rain.

As he walked down the road to home, he spotted a large hole on the side of a big hill. Henry climbed in and sat down in the hole. He was cold and wet and he shivered, but he was glad to get out of the rain. He waited and waited for the rain to stop. A couple of pass byers saw the boy in the hole and some tried to coax him out with various ideas, but Henry stubbornly refused to come out.

Henry: I'm not getting wet!

His father was on the road, searching for his son, when he saw a group of people by the hillside near the hole. He left his car and went to investigate.

Mr. Stanier: Henry, what are you doing in that hole? Come on out this instant!

Henry: I was on my home from the post office when it started to rain. I didn't wanna get wet so I climbed into this tunnel. The rain will spoil my new clothes and hair.

Mr. Stanier: Oh, don't be silly. Come on out. It's just water, you won't melt like a witch.

Henry: Witches don't melt! Only in Oz they do! And no, I won't come out!

Mr. Stanier: All right. I'll just have to pull you out if you won't listen.

He reached into the tunnel and grabbed Henry by the arms, and began pulling. But Henry still stayed in the tunnel, not moving an inch. Mr. Stanier lost his grip and he fell backwards into the mud.

Henry: I told you! I'm not coming out! And I'm not getting wet! And here's your stupid package you sent me to get!

He tossed the brown package towards his dad's feet. Mr. Stanier sat up, red in the face with anger.

Mr. Stanier: Fine! If I can't get you out, then you can stay in here for always!

With that, he walled up the tunnel with wooden planks so Henry couldn't get out of the tunnel. He left afterwards. Everyone else left too, while whispering about Henry. Soon the rain stopped. Henry saw this and called out.

Henry: Dad, the rain stopped! You can let me out! Dad?

But he already left, as did everyone else. Henry tried to kick the planks down, but they were nailed up perfectly. He got himself dirty as he kicked the plank wall and the dirt fell on him from above because of the vibrations of his kicking. He finally gave up and sat down.

All he could do was watch through an open space and see cars or trains drive by in the far distance. Henry wondered if he would ever get again and go back to school to see his friend or go home to his parents. But he knew that they didn't care anymore. No one did. He was all alone and sad.

Henry: Why did I worry about rain spoiling my hair and outfit when I should've gone home instead? Will dad ever forgive me and let me out again?

Meanwhile in town, Edward was just leaving the library when he met Gordon outside.

Edward: What are you doing here? Come to check out a book? I thought you didn't like reading.

Gordon: I was given a homework assignment about Sodor history so my father had me go to the library to find anything about the history of Sodor.

Edward: You'd be surprised to see what you can learn from the history of Sodor.

Gordon: It's just a bunch of nonsense. I'm not brainiac like you.

Edward: Is that a new bike you got there?

Gordon: This is my brand new motorbike. You just watch and see how fast it goes.

With those words, Gordon sped away. Edward sighed and walked for home. Gordon rode his new motorbike down the road. He wanted to see how fast he could go and so he went super-fast. And he was enjoying it. As he came up to the big hill where Henry was kept in the hole below, the motorbike stopped with a sudden jerk. Gordon fell into a mud puddle.

Gordon: Ugh! What happened? I was so going so well too! Hey! Do I hear someone laughing at me?

Down below, Henry had seen Gordon fall into the puddle and he laughed at him. Gordon saw Henry and he glared.

Gordon: What are you laughing at?

Henry: You, that's who!

Gordon: Well I don't see anything funny about my motorbike stopping so suddenly and falling into a puddle! Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing in there?

Henry explained everything to Gordon.

Gordon: Well it serves you right for being vain. Now look where it's got you?

Henry: Oh shut up! What are you gonna do now that your motorbike has stopped?

But Edward happened to be nearby and saw everything.

Edward: Broken down I see, Gordon? That's too bad. You shouldn't have gone so fast.

Gordon: Not funny, Edward!

Edward: I can fix it for you.

Gordon: No use at all!

Edward: You wait and see.

He inspected the motorbike's motor. He tried to fix it, but he didn't know how.

Gordon: I knew it. You couldn't fix it.

Henry: How about me? I wanna help!

Edward was surprised to see Henry in the hole. Gordon told him everything.

Edward: I'm sorry to hear that, Henry. But can you help us fix the motorbike?

Henry: Can I? You bet!

Gordon: But how is he gonna get out of that hole?

Edward: That's no hole, it's a tunnel. There should be an exit on the other side.

Henry: An exit? Why didn't I see this before?

He crawled out to the other side of the tunnel where Edward was waiting.

Edward: Goodness, you're dirty.

Henry: And stiff for being in that tunnel for too long. But it's nice to be out in the sunshine again. Now, let me take a look at that motorbike.

He got up to the spot on the hill where Gordon's motorbike was. Henry took two different wires from the engine and attached them to each other, causing the motorbike to make a noise.

Henry: It's working!

Gordon: I don't believe it! You fixed it!

The three boys climbed into the bike's seat, Henry in front, Gordon in the middle, and Edward behind, and the motorbike sped up the hill. When they reached the top, the motorbike zoomed downhill like a roller coaster.

Henry: Whee!

Gordon: Yee-haa!

Edward: Whoo-hoo!

They reached Henry's house first where he was greeted by his mother. She was surprised to see him back, as she was told of what had happened. Henry apologized to his mom for being so foolish and she forgave him, as did his father, who was now beginning to regret what he had done. All three teens are now friends, and Henry doesn't seem to mind the rain now. And the tunnel that he had crawled into was called Henry's Tunnel, and the big hill above it where Gordon's motorbike had broken down was called Gordon's Hill.


	3. James' troubles

One morning, James was coming downstairs for breakfast when he heard his dad squeal like a little girl. He ran into the garage and saw a brand new motor scooter, which had been unwrapped from the package his dad received in the mail.

Mr. Hughes: What do you think, son? Isn't she a beauty?

James: It sure is.

Even James was fascinated with this scooter.

James: You don't suppose I could drive it, do you?

Mr. Hughes: No, I don't. You would get into an accident and you don't have driver's license.

James: We get a driver's license for driving cars.

Mr. Hughes: True, but you're not allowed to ride my motor scooter.

James: But-

Mr. Hughes: No buts! And don't let me catch you trying to ride it.

James fumed. It wasn't fair. His dad gets cool stuff and he keeps them for himself, and not for anyone else. So, when James came home after school, he snuck into the garage, took the motor scooter out of the garage and started it up. James climbed onto the seat and the motor scooter sped down the road through the neighborhood. People nearby admired the motor scooter. James started showing off by doing various tricks with the motor scooter. A small crowd applauded for James. Edward was in the crowd and he watched James doing some stunts with the motor scooter.

James: Hello Edward! What do you think of my new motor scooter?

Edward: It's very nice, but you should be careful. You could wind up in an accident.

James: Have you been talking to my dad? Because that's what he used to say to me.

Edward: I'm sure he's just saying that because he worries about you.

James: He didn't sound worried to me. He sounded like a stubborn old man. Goodbye!

He continued to speed down the road, going very fast.

Edward: Slow down!

But it was too late. James lost control and the motor scooter banged against a telephone pole. People came to see if he was ok. James wasn't hurt, but the motor scooter wouldn't start.

James: What's wrong with this thing? Why won't it start?

Edward: There's a hole in the gas tank.

James: How will I fix this?

Edward: We could fix it with a newspaper and a bootlace. Do you have any? I don't.

James: No, but that man does.

Edward: Excuse me sir, but may we use your newspaper and bootlace please to fix the motor scooter?

Man: I won't! I'm not giving you my newspaper and bootlace to fix some piece of junk!

Wife: Oh yes you are! If you don't, you're sleeping outside tonight!

At last, the man gave James his newspaper and bootlace. James tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole in the gas tank, and he was able to drive off.

But when he got home, his father was there waiting for him. He was very cross when he learned what had happened. He told James that if this ever happened again, he would take away his red jacket and give him a blue one, and threatened to dye his hair blue to go with it.

James was very cross the next morning at school. His classmates had heard what had happened and they were teasing him about it.

Gordon: Fancy you sneaking out with your dad's motor scooter and causing a hole in the gas tank and fix it with a bootlace.

James: Oh, shut up!

That afternoon, James was riding his bike home. Still angry, he rode past Thomas and sped off further ahead.

Thomas: James-

James: Leave me alone!

But when he turned a corner, a strange group of bikers called the Troublesome Teens circled him. They began teasing James about the bootlace thing and called him a red monster. James tried to get past them, but they began chasing him. James peddled as fast as he could.

James: Help! Help! They're chasing me!

By the time Thomas caught up with them, poor James had disappeared.

Thomas: Who were those guys anyway? And where did they come from? I would like to teach them a lesson.

He noticed a trail that led all the way to a cow's field. There lay James on the grass, and the Troublesome Teens standing over him, laughing at him. An angry Thomas rammed his bike into the Troublesome Teens, knocking them over.

Troublesome Teen1: Hey! What gives?

Thomas: How dare you treat James that way! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!

And he ran them over with his bike a couple of times. The Troublesome Teens weren't badly hurt, but they didn't like this kid running over their backs, legs, and hands. So they left in a hurry, bot wanting to get run over again.

Thomas: Are you alright, James?

James: Not really!

Thomas checked to see if he was badly hurt. Nothing but bruises and scrapes, thank goodness.

Thomas: Don't worry. I'll help you get back to the house.

He helped James get up on his feet and, with James' left arm around him, Thomas helped James out of the cow field. They climbed onto Thomas' bike and rode over to James' house. Mrs. Hughes helped James into the house and Thomas rode for home.

The next morning at school, Thomas met James and Sir Topham Hatt in the hallway.

STH: Well Thomas, I have heard all about it from James and I am very pleased with you. Those Troublesome Teens had been caught and taken to the police, and James is feeling better now.

Thomas: Thank you, sir.

James: Yes. Thank you, Thomas. You really taught those idiots a lesson. Not many of us have the nerve to stand up to them.

Gordon, Henry, and Edward were walking by, and they too congratulated Thomas.

Edward: Well done, Thomas!

Henry: Very well done!

Gordon: You were really something, little Thomas!

Thomas just smiled and blushed.


	4. The Strike and the New Student

Gordon, James, and Henry were the best of friends. They were the tallest students in Tidmouth class, James is an inch taller than Edward, and they like to brag about themselves. They would do anything together and for each other. They believed themselves to be the best and most important students in school. Sometimes they would cause a great deal of trouble for the principal, who would make them do various jobs or errand which the three boys found ridiculous. Gordon once spoke of this to Thomas while waiting for the bell to ring.

Gordon: You don't understand, little Thomas. We big kids have a strong position to keep up. It doesn't matter what age you are, but we are important. And for the principal to make us do such ridiculous errands it's…it's…well it's not the proper thing!

Thomas just gave him a blank stare. The bell rang and both boys left for their next class. A little later during gym class, Gordon was asked to try out the new bike turntable. The bike turntables are there is because some big kids like Gordon who have big bikes have special pop out stabilizers which allows them to peddle backwards as well as forwards. But today was a windy day, and Gordon was not on it just right and he put it out of balance and made it difficult to turn. Gordon was in a bad mood and the wind blew fiercely. He tried to stop in right place, but Gordon wasn't trying. The gym teacher tried to turn the handle, but Gordon's weight and the strong wind prevented him.

Gym Teacher: It's no good. Your weight upsets the balance. If you were smaller like Thomas, you'd be alright. Now you'll have to ride your bike backwards after class.

And that's just what Gordon did. Everyone had left to go into the locker room, except for Matt and Dan.

Matt: Hey look! Is that Thomas?

Dan: No, it's only Gordon. He's just pretending to be a younger, unimportant student.

The two boys laughed and Gordon's face went red. Then James passed by on his own bike, heading for the bike turntable.

Gordon: Take care! You might stick too!

James: No fear! I'm not as fat as you!

Gordon: I'm not fat!

James stopped on the right place on the bike turntable to balance the table. It now swung easily and calmly. Gordon arrived in time to see everything. Suddenly, the wind began to blow harder. It began to turn the bike turntable around very fast. James held on for dear life as he was spun around like a top. The gym teacher tried to stop the bike turntable, but he couldn't. Finally the wind died down and the bike turntable slowed down. James' eyes spun around and his face was green.

Gordon: Well, well. Are you playing round abouts?

But James said nothing and staggered around, like a drunken man. Dan and Matt laughed at him as the gym teacher helped James into the locker room.

That afternoon, Henry went to the circus with his parents. It was a lot of fun. But as soon as they were leaving, they heard a ruckus from the animal tent.

Man1: Our elephant is missing! It escaped into that tunnel on the tracks!

Man2: We tried to get it out, but it chased us out.

Man3: We're not going in there again!

Ringmaster: All right. We're gonna need some help. Someone's gotta go into the tunnel with me and lure the elephant out.

Nobody wanted to help. They were all afraid of the elephant. Without thinking straight, Henry volunteered.

Henry: I'll help!

Everyone looked at him, stunned.

Ringmaster: Splendid!

The ringmaster explained the plan to Henry, who nodded. But as they approached the tunnel, Henry froze. He had been shut up in a tunnel in Gordon's Hill for being afraid of the rain, but this was worse. A large elephant was hiding in the tunnel, and who knows, it might step on him. But Henry didn't wanna show he was afraid so he went into the tunnel with the ringmaster. A crowd of people watched nervously, praying that no harm would come to them. Then after a few minutes, Henry emerged from the tunnel, with the ringmaster, and the elephant.

Ringmaster: Well done, boy! You've been a big help.

Henry: Thanks.

The elephant's keeper gave the elephant some cakes to eat, which calmed the giant animal. He drank three buckets of water, and was about to drink another when Henry took a picture of the elephant with his camera. The flash scared the elephant so much that he squirted water all over Henry. Everyone laughed at poor Henry.

That night, Gordon, James, and Henry called each other on their telephones. They talked about how miserable their day was. It was shameful for people to treat them poorly, as what they thought. Gordon has to ride his back backwards and everyone thinks he's a little kid, James spins around like a top, and Henry gets squirted by an elephant, and now we're the laughing stock of the school. Gordon had an idea and told it to James and Henry. They would do it tomorrow.

The next morning, Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike. They would not do any silly job for the principal, claiming they were too important. Edward once tried to reason with them, but they were quite rude to him.

But then, a new student came to the school. He had green hair and clothes and the number six was on his shirt. He was shorter than Thomas. His name was Percy Avonside. Edward and Thomas met him one day while at his locker.

Percy: Hello! You must be Thomas and Edward.

Edward: That's right. And you must be Percy.

Thomas: Hello Percy. Welcome to Sodor High.

The two boys showed Percy around the school and they all did the jobs Sir Topham Hatt gave them. But then, Henry walked by trying to get on Edward's nerves again. Percy, who hid himself in the men's room, took a deep breath and let out a loud squeal, which sounded like a bird. Henry jumped and ran back to where he came from.

Thomas: How did you do that? That was amazing.

Edward: For a minute I thought it was bird.

Percy: Back in junior high, they had a bird that makes a noise like that. I used that noise to scare bullies all the time.

Thomas: Well it certainly put Henry in his place.

That afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt spoke with Thomas, Percy, and Edward.

STH: Well done, boys. You've done well. Listen, Henry, Gordon, and James are sulking. They say they won't be treated poorly, so I have given them detention for the whole week.

Thomas: That serves them right!

STH: And Percy will be joining your Tidmouth class.

Percy: Oh, thank you, sir!

During the week, Thomas, Percy, and Edward were doing quite well in school. But Gordon, James, and Henry were having the worst week of their life. Every day after school, they would go to detention, or do other things for punishment such as cleaning up the cafeteria or the gym. They wished now they hadn't been so silly. But when the week ended, their punishment was over and they promised to be good students from now on.

One day, Percy was in gym class. He was trying out a pair of new roller blades they were delivered to the gym. But he stopped so suddenly when he saw something rushing towards him on his bike. It was Gordon.

Gordon: GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Percy shut his eyes, embracing himself for the worst. Gordon screeched to halt, his bike wheel just inches away from Percy's feet. Percy opened his eyes and saw Gordon giving him the angry face.

Gordon: Percy, what are you doing?!

Instead of answering, Percy's feet trembled and they began to move.

Percy: I'm not staying here! I'll run away!

He turned and rollerbladed his way down the road. He was so frightened that he didn't realize that he left the school yard. He even went up and then down Gordon's Hill. Percy started to get tired, but he couldn't stop. When he saw that he was headed for a big pile of dirt, he screeched to a halt. He slowed down and landed in the dirt. But he was too tired to care where he was.

Percy: I stopped at last. But I think I need a drink.

Then Gordon arrived, having followed Percy.

Gordon: Are you ok?

Percy: I think so.

Gordon: Well I've gotta say, you ran off so quickly you stopped at a large pile of dirt.

Percy: I'm sorry for almost getting you into an accident.

Gordon: It's fine. Now let's get back to the school.

He helped Percy out of the dirt pile and carried him on his bike back to Sodor High.


	5. Toby

Toby Holden is a young teenager who lives in the country close to the mountains with his parents and little sister Henrietta. He had brown hair, brown clothes, wears a brown cap on his head, and he had the number seven on his shirt. His father drives a tram engine and helps to bring trucks from farms and villages to the town. But sadly, his dad lost his job when the goods were now being delivered by road vehicles. It seemed all hope was lost until one day, Mr. Holden met Sir Topham Hatt, who was on holiday with his family, and he offered him a job in town, which was much far away from their home so they had to move from the country to the town.

On the day Toby arrived, Thomas was riding his bike cheerfully through town. He smiled and waved good morning to the townsfolk. But he didn't watch where he was going as he bumped into a police officer.

Thomas: Oh! I'm so sorry, sir.

But the police officer was rude and mean, and his face was red.

Police Officer: Disgraceful! I couldn't get enough sleep last night because kids are up late causing trouble!

Thomas: But all I said was I'm sorry.

Police Officer: Why were you riding so fast?! Don't you know its dangerous?!

Thomas: It's just a bike. It's not dangerous.

Police Officer: Don't be funny, boy!

Police Officer: If you go too fast, you'll hit or run over someone! And if that someone got their arms or legs caught in the wheels or chain, they'll hurt themselves! So you're a problem to the public! I think you and I should take a trip downtown!

Thomas: But…but I-

Toby: (comes over) Just what seems to be going on here? What are you getting at calling this boy a problem to the public?

Police Officer: He was riding too fast and hit me on purpose!

Toby: Oh really? If it was on purpose, then why did he apologize? You're just making a big fuss over nothing, officer.

Police Officer: Me making a big fuss? Who do you think you're, buddy?

Mr. Holden: That's my son you're talking to, buddy. Anyway, you better drop this incident or I'll have you fired for such ridiculous accusations!

At those words, the police officer left. Thomas shook Toby's hand rapidly.

Thomas: Oh, thank you! Thank you! I thought I'd get in trouble big time.

Toby: (pulls hand away) It was no biggie. My name's Toby Holden. What's your name?

Thomas: My name's Thomas Billinton. Nice to meet you, Toby.

Toby: Are you a student of Sodor High?

Thomas: Yes I am!

Toby: Good. I'll be attending your school tomorrow, and I'll need someone to show me around.

Thomas: I'd be glad to do that.

The next day, Thomas showed Toby around the school building and the yard, and asked Sir Topham Hatt if he could join the Tidmouth class, which he agreed to. At class, Thomas introduced Toby to his classmates.

Thomas: Everyone, this is Toby. He's part of our class now.

Toby: Hello everyone.

Percy: Hello Toby. I'm Percy. Welcome to Sodor High.

Edward: Pleased to meet you, Toby. I'm Edward. Those three in the back are Gordon, James, and Henry.

Henry and Gordon nodded to him, but James was rude.

James: Yuck! What a dirty little scum.

Toby felt hurt, but he didn't snap back at James.

Toby: James, why are you red?

James: I am very splendid and very important. Ready for anything. You never see me dirty.

Toby: Oh? That's why you needed bootlaces to fix your bike to be ready I suppose.

James went redder than ever as everyone snickered. It was such an insult to remind him of that bootlace incident. At gym class outside on the field, the Tidmouth Teens were warming up for their obstacle course.

Percy: It sure was rude of James to call you a dirty scum.

Toby: Is he always this rude?

Thomas: Not always. He was grateful to me for saving him from those Troublesome Teens. Which reminds me, why are they called that?

Edward: They're a group of boys we call delinquents who were all banned from our school because of all the trouble they cause, so we called them Troublesome Teens.

Percy: James gets into trouble himself, like that bootlace incident I told you about. Even Gordon and Henry get into trouble too, like when they went on strike.

Gordon: Percy, I thought I told you never to talk about it!

It was time to start the obstacle course. James and Toby went first. When the coach shouted 'go,' they started running. They ran in-between poles, jumped over tires, and hopped over wooden poles.

James: Try and catch me!

Toby: Oh, we'll see about that!

When they reached a long rope that hung from a tall, wooden structure, the two boys began climbing up the rope. Apparently, it had rained last night and it was still a little wet, and the ropes were slippery. James was climbing really fast while Toby climbed up slowly and carefully.

James: Look at you! You're as slow as a nail!

Toby: James, don't go too fast!

James: Ha! What's gonna happen? I'm gonna slip and fall!

Well that's just what happened. James' hands slipped on the wet rope, he lost his balance, and he fell to the ground into a mud puddle below. Toby had to stop and climb down to make sure James wasn't hurt. James sat up, he was covered from head to toe in mud, and he was more dirty than hurt. The other teens laughed at him.

Toby: Look here, everyone. Whoever is that dirty scum?

Percy: That's James, don't you know?

Toby: It may look like James, but James is splendid and important, and you never see him dirty.

James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy carried James to the locker room where he had to take a shower and they had to get him an extra pair of clothes they borrowed from the teacher.

Toby: Who's the dirty scum now, eh James?

James: Oh, shut up!


	6. Bertie and Terence and Polly

Autumn had come to Sodor and the leaves had fallen. The fields were changing from green to brown, and a tractor was hard at work in the fields. Thomas was passing by on his bike when he stopped to watch the tractor go by, but he paid attention to the strange wheels on the tractor. The man in the tractor, whose name is Terence, wore orange clothes, a farm hat, and had brown hair.

Thomas: Those wheels sure are ugly.

The driver heard him and stopped plowing.

Terence: I'll have you know that these are caterpillar wheels. They're very special and they help me go through the dirt and the snow too.

Thomas: Oh really? I'd like to see that.

Then Thomas peddled off down the path to where the forest was. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he kept glancing back at Terence. He accidently steered his bike toward the farm and down the hill, through a very muddy field, and crashed into a large haystack.

Thomas: Cinders and ashes!

Concerned, Terence turned the tractor down the fields to where the haystack was and, to Thomas' surprise, his tractor drove straight through the muddy field, without getting stuck. Terence got off the tractor, climbed up to the top of the haystack and pulled Thomas out. But as he did, they slid down from the top to the bottom of the large haystack.

Terence: You ok, kid?

Thomas: I think so. Thanks for helping me.

Terence: You still think my caterpillar wheels on my tractor are ugly?

Thomas: Oh no, not at all. I'm sorry. I was just agitated that I haven't found someone I was looking for.

Terence: I see. And that someone would be-?

Thomas: A girl.

Terence: Oooh. What kind of girl?

Thomas: She's got long, golden hair, wears pink and gold, and her face is….like an angel.

Terence: I think I know who you're talking about. I've seen a girl like that pass by yesterday. I asked her where she was going and she said she was going home to the mountains.

Thomas: The Mountains? Is that where she lives? Which mountain is it?

Terence: I don't know which mountain she lives at. But in the direction she was going on, I think it might be Muffle Mountain, in the Indian Valley. Try going to Shining Time Station first and then make yoru way to Muffle Mountain.

Thomas: Well, thanks again, Mr…

Terence: Call me Terence. And you should be careful with your manners on whom you're speaking to, even if you have a bad day.

Thomas: Ok, and my name's Thomas, by the way.

After getting his bike out of the haystack, Thomas said goodbye to Terence and peddled away to Shining Time Station, where Muffle Mountain was. He stopped at a traffic light and a red bus pulled up beside him and a voice called out from the window.

Bertie: Hello Thomas! What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? Getting yourself lost?

Thomas: Very funny, Bertie. I'm going to Muffle Mountain to look for someone.

Bertie: Well you be careful. Don't go too fast and you might end up in an accident.

Thomas: I can go fast if I want to! I'm faster than anyone!

Bertie: Oh really? You might not be!

Thomas: I am so!

Bertie: What do you say we have a race, just you and I? First one to Shining Time Station wins!

Thomas: You got it!

When the traffic light turned green, Thomas and Bertie started off down the road. Thomas couldn't go faster at first, so Bertie drove up in front. But Thomas didn't mind, he remembered the level crossing. Bertie was behind the gates fuming while Thomas peddled past him, laughing.

Thomas: Goodbye, Bertie!

When he left, the gates opened and Bertie started up again. After that, the path left the road so Thomas couldn't see Bertie. But he had to stop to let a pair of sheep cross the path to get to the other side.

Thomas: Oh, bother!

Then he looked ahead and gasped. There was Bertie tooting his horn triumphantly while driving down the road. When the last of the sheep passed, Thomas peddled after Bertie. He was getting tired of peddling and had to stop at a nearby station. Bertie was there, waiting for him.

Bertie: Goodbye, Thomas. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop, we bus drivers have to work you know. Goodbye! (drives away)

Thomas: Now I'm sure I'll lose.

But he felt much better after taking a drink from the water fountain. Then he started up again. As he crossed the bridge, he heard an impatient beeping sound. Bertie was waiting at a traffic light. The light changed and he chased after Thomas. Now Thomas reached his full speed, peddling very fast down the road. Bertie tried hard to catch up to Thomas. Shining Time Station was up ahead over the hill.

Thomas: (panting) I've done it! I've made it to the station!

He screeched to a stop at the station. Bertie's bus pulled over beside him. He leaned out from the window and spoke to Thomas.

Bertie: Thomas, you're just a kid. How did you manage to win the race?

Thomas: Because I tried very hard, Bertie.

Bertie: I'm older than you and my bus is the fastest and best on Sodor.

Thomas: If you're offended, I'm sorry.

Bertie: I'm not offended, I'm impressed. You're probably the fastest biker I've ever seen.

Thomas: Really? Thanks.

Bertie: That was the most fun I've had in years, but to beat you over that hill, I should fly an airplane.

Thomas: If you flew a plane, who would drive me and my friends to school?

Bertie: Well, I better get going. See you around, Thomas.

Thomas: Bye Bertie!

When Bertie drove off, Thomas glanced around at Shining Time Station. The last time he came here was when he was a kid. He loved riding the train, Rainbow Sun, he loved listening to the Jukebox Band while waiting, and liked playing on the little playground near the station. It brought back memories to him.

Then he spotted someone he knew. The beautiful, mysterious, blonde-haired girl. He had found her. She was standing by the food stands, as if wanting something to eat, but she didn't have any money. So Thomas bought a vanilla ice cream cone and a hot dog. He offered the ice cream to the girl. She gasped lightly when she recognized him.

Thomas: Here, I bought it for you.

The girl took the ice cream and licked it, and found it quite delicious. Thomas offered her a seat next to him on the bench. She hesitated and sat down next to him.

Thomas: I'm so glad I found you. I was looking for you all day. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me after we escaped those weirdoes.

The girl nodded her head and continued licking her ice cream.

Thomas: So what's your name? I never saw you around here before.

But the girl didn't answer and she kept on licking her ice cream.

Thomas: Alright...my name's Thomas Billinton. I'm a student at Sodor High. My homeroom class is the Tidmouth class where all my friends go to. There's Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, and Toby. Our principal is Sir Topham Hatt and our vice principal is Mr. Percival.

Polly: (quietly) Polly.

Thomas: What did you say?

Polly: My name is Polly Stone.

Thomas: That's a lovely name.

Polly: Thank you, and thank you for the ice cream. It's delicious.

Thomas: Your welcome.

How she smiled at him and speak to him reminded Thomas of a princess, with a face so lovely and a voice full of grace and charm, and with such good manners.

Thomas: So are you new here?

Polly: Yes. I live in the Indian Valley with my guardian.

Thomas: What do you like to do on your free time?

Polly: I like taking walks in the valley to admire the scenery, but I like to take trains rides with my guardian at Shining time. He's an engineer and he loved railroading.

Thomas: I like trains too, and I liked coming down here to Shining Time to ride the train. It looks like we have something in common, a love for trains.

They both laughed. Polly's laughter was like music to Thomas. But they were interrupted when a blue pick-up truck pulled up to the sidewalk. Polly sat up and walked to the truck.

Thomas: Where are you going?

Polly: It's my guardian. He's come to take me home. Bye Thomas.

Thomas: Will I see you again?

Polly: I don't know.

Thomas: Well, if you ever consider joining Sodor High, you're more than welcome to. I'd be glad to have you in my class.

Polly: I'll think about it.

She got into the truck and it drove off, rather quickly. Thomas waved goodbye to her. He stood on the sidewalk still staring off into the distance where the truck had disappeared, and had a lovesick expression on his face.


	7. Meeting Trevor and Rescuing James

Thomas was just peddling for home after leaving Shining Time when he passed Edward's house. He stopped to say hello to Edward, who was reading a book.

Thomas: Hello Edward!

Edward: Hello Thomas. What are you up to today?

Thomas: I was just leaving Shining Time after meeting that girl I told you about.

Edward: What girl?

Thomas: The girl I met on the first day of school right after I crashed into those trees thanks to Gordon.

Edward: So she's real?

Thomas: Yes she is. I met her at the station and bought her ice cream.

Edward: What's her name?

Thomas: Her name is Polly Stone, and she's so nice and so beautiful. If you'd met her, you'd like her too.

Edward: I'm sure I would.

Thomas: By the way, what are you reading about? Science?

Edward: No, I'm just reading about the History of Sodor, and I've just come to the part about….slavery.

Thomas: Slavery? Where is that place where slavery is held at?

Edward: It's a place for those who have no homes and they have to work for cruel, nasty people who own that part of Sodor, which is called juvenile center. Sometimes people die in that horrid place.

Thomas: This juvenile place sounds dangerous.

Edward: But thank heavens that it's far away from where we live. But word has it that only Smelter Teens go to that place, they have a reputation for being devious.

Thomas: I understand. Well, I better get going. See at school!

Edward: Bye Thomas!

When Thomas left, Edward and his mother left for Wellsworth, the town station. They were to pick up the father, who had missed his train for home and he called his wife to ask her to come and get him. During their drive to the station, they had to stop for gas at a gas station. Nearby was the juvenile center. It was indeed a horrid place. Then Edward noticed a boy, younger than him, hiding by an old shed. He had brown hair, he was dirty all over and his clothes were torn.

Edward: Hi there. Aren't you a little too young to be here? Why are you even here?

Trevor: I'm Trevor, I used to work here, but they're gonna get rid of me tomorrow. And by get rid of, I mean…

Edward: You don't mean….oh, what a shame!

Trevor: When my parents died, my uncle, who was a bad man, sold me here instead of taking care of me. I worked really hard, but they think I'm too little and they called me worthless.

Edward: I get made fun of at school, but they don't think I'm worthless. I'm the smartest boy in school. What did you like to do before you lost your parents?

Trevor: My family and I work on the farm to thresh corn and saw timber, but what I really enjoyed the most is helping to give children rides on my father's traction engine, which is his pride and joy.

He was interrupted by a man's voice calling for him. Trevor said goodbye and left. Mrs. Steward called Edward back to the car and they headed for Wellsworth station. Edward told his mother all about Trevor.

Edward: They're gonna get rid of him next week. I wish there was something we could do to help him. I wanna help him.

Mrs. Stewart: I'll see what I can do.

Edward: You can't just say that! You must think of something to save Trevor from death!

But when they reached Wellsworth, they saw Reverend Charles Laxey the vicar by the station, who was just talking with Mr. Stewart.

Edward: Mom, I think I have an idea!

He whispered in her ear and pointed to the Vicar. Mrs. Stewart thought it was a good idea. They greeted the Vicar and Mr. Stewart when they got to the station platform.

Mr. Stewart: Sorry if I had to drag you both out here, but I missed my train while I was in the Men's room.

Vicar: Hello young Edward. It's been a long time. Why the long face?

Edward: There's a boy in the juvenile center who's going to be put down next week! Please save him, Vicar! If you do, can you have him work for you in the orchard? His father owns a traction engine and it'll be quite useful for the orchard.

Vicar: We'll see.

Later that day, Edward and the Vicar went to see Trevor at the juvenile center.

Vicar: Good fortune has smiled upon you, young Trevor. We have come to take you out of this Godforsaken place.

Trevor: Oh, thank you! I thought it would be the end of me for sure!

Vicar: You should thank Edward. If not for him, we wouldn't be bailing you out. He has a kind soul.

Trevor: Thank you, Edward.

Edward: I always like to help a friend in need.

When they left, their first stop was the Vicarage Orchard, which would be Trevor's new home. Trevor was given a nice warm bath and clean green clothes and a nice meal. Next, they managed to buy the old traction engine that was in the scrap yard. When it was cleaned and fixed, Trevor drove the traction engine around the orchard to see if it still worked right, which it did.

Trevor hadn't felt this happy in moths. He even got permitted to go to Sodor High with his best buddy Edward. Everyone had heard what Edward had done and they were all proud of him, except for James.

Toby: You saved a life, Edward. You're a hero.

Thomas: I'm glad to have met Trevor too. He seems like a nice kid.

Percy: Even Sir Topham Hatt is proud of you, Edward.

Edward blushed and chuckled. But James snorted.

James: Huh! It's always about Edward! I don't see why everyone should be happy for him saving a boy from slavery! He's a science nerd who thinks he knows everything!

Percy: Science nerd?!

Toby: How dare you speak that way to Edward!

Thomas: He could beat you in a race any day!

James: Oh really? I'd like to see him do it!

Gordon and Henry agreed with James while Thomas, Percy, and Toby glared at them.

That afternoon, James was being picked up by his father from school. But what he didn't know was that his father was ill and he could hardly sit up. His wife argued with him that she should be the one to pick up James, but he insisted that he was fine and would not take any nonsense.

As the red car drove out of the school parking lot, Mr. Hughes began to feel dizzy and the car swayed from side to side. The other students saw this and knew something was wrong.

Henry: I hope James doesn't get into an accident.

Gordon: His father looked pretty pale when I saw him in the car. He must be ill.

Percy: But why would he pick up James when he's not well?

Suddenly, the red car began to pick up speed, and James voice could be heard from within the car.

James: HELP! HELP!

Edward: James is in trouble! We have to save him!

When Bertie pulled up, Thomas told him to follow the red car James was in. Bertie picked up speed and chased after the car. The bus reached the side of the red car and everyone looked in through the windows to see what had happened. Mr. Hughes had passed out and James was trying to drive the car on his own so he wouldn't have an accident.

Henry: What'll we do?! They're gonna crash!

Edward: Don't worry, Henry! I've got an idea!

He told Bertie to open the bus door and Edward leaned out carefully, holding a jump rope. He was trying to slip it over the car's rearview mirror. Both vehicles swayed and lurched until…

Edward: Got it!

The lasso of the jump rope caught the rearview mirror. Bertie hit the brakes of the bus to try and slow down the bus and the car. Edward and the Tidmouth Teens held onto the rope with all their might as James looked on. At last, the bus and the car slowed to a stop. James stumbled out of the car and fainted in Edward's arms.

Edward: So, the brainiac caught you after all, huh?

James: I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. You were amazing, Edward.

Edward: That's all right.

Sir Topham Hatt, who was on his way home, stopped to see what the commotion was about. Bertie explained everything.

STH: A job well done everyone. James, your father will be taken to the hospital, and Edward, I think you deserve a reward for your bravery.

Edward: Oh, thank you, sir! But it wasn't just me, my friends helped me too. They deserve it as much as I do. How about pizza everyone? It's on me!


	8. Percy and Harold

Percy was enjoying his visit to the Elsbridge airfield. He loved watching the planes do various tricks in the sky, but he liked Tigermoth most of all. But then a large white helicopter interrupted Tigermoth's tricks and came out of nowhere, making a buzzing noise. The helicopter landed in the field and the young pilot stepped out to help load in some of the goods that were to be delivered. He had white hair, wore a white coat with red pants, and black boots.

Percy: Silly! Why can't he go and buzz somewhere else!

Harold: I beg your pardon? I just came to take the supplies that needed to be delivered.

Percy: You interrupted Tigermoth's show!

Harold: Tigermoth? He's always showing off, but he means well. Who are you anyway?

Percy: I'm Percy. Who are you?

Harold: The name's Harold. What brings you to the airfield?

Percy: I was just stopping by to visit. You know, your helicopter has such large whirly arms.

Harold: They're nice arms. They help the helicopter hover like a bird. Don't you wish you can fly? I always loved flying.

Percy: No thanks. I usually travel by bike, car, or train.

Harold: I think traveling on the ground is slow. They're not much use and are out of date. If you were in the air, you'd go much faster.

Percy: Slow? I'll have you know I can ride my bike just as fast as Thomas! He once beat Bertie the bus driver in a race!

Harold: Did he, indeed. Well then, next time we meet, we should have a little race, eh Percy?

Percy: We'll see.

Harold boarded the helicopter, whirled the arms, and buzzed away. Even though he disliked Harold, Percy was secretly impressed.

Later that day, Percy met Toby at the park. He was still upset.

Percy: That stuck up whirly bird Harold says we're slow when we travel on ground! Who does he think he is?

Harold: I'm sure Harold didn't mean to say that on purpose. Maybe he was just teasing.

Percy: It didn't sound that way to me! You wait and see, Toby, when we have our race, I'll beat him for sure!

Before Toby could answer, Percy peddled away for home. But as he crossed the bridge near a watermill, he heard a familiar buzzing noise.

Percy: It's Harold! He's not far ahead. I think I'll race him right now.

He waved to the helicopter high above and made hand gestures, saying that he wanted to race him. It looked like Harold got the message and he picked up speed. Percy peddled along the road as fast as he could go. The race was on. Percy had never been allowed to go this fast before, he was having the time of his life. He knocked down some Troublesome Teens by accident.

Troublesome Teen: Hey, watch it!

But Percy didn't have time to apologize, he bucketed along the road with flying wheels and Harold was high and alongside him. Thomas was with Annie and Clarabel at the swing set at Shining Time when he saw Percy racing Harold.

Thomas: Go get him, Percy!

Annie: beat that slowpoke pilot!

Clarabel: You can do it!

A distant sign up ahead said the harbor was close. Percy could see that Harold was heading for the harbor, which would probably be his landing spot. Percy followed and peddled with all his might. He peddled under the bridge and stopped at the wharf, tired.

Percy: I must've lost. I don't see Harold anywhere.

But he heard a buzzing noise. He looked up and saw the helicopter coming down to land beside him. Harold came out to see Percy.

Harold: Looks like you won for sure, Percy.

Percy: I did?

Harold: Yep! The reason you did was because I was looking for a place to land. How stupid of me.

Percy: So do you think traveling by roads or rails is slow now?

Harold: Nope! But how did you manage to win the race with such a little bike?

Percy: Little?

Harold: I'm just teasing, don't worry.

The two friends laughed. And the next time Percy met Harold, he offered him a ride in his helicopter, and Percy enjoyed it.


	9. Duck vs Diesel

A new student came to Sodor High. He was a boy with green hair and green clothes. On his shirt were the numbers GWR and the number eight. When he walked, he seemed to waddle. He walked into the principal's office to greet Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: Good morning. You must be the new student. What is your name?

Duck: Montague Collet, but I'm usually called Duck. It's because of how I walk, I waddle like a duck. But I like Duck better than Montague because its short.

STH: Good. Duck it shall be. Percy will show you around.

Percy was introduced to Duck, whom he quickly became friends with. Thomas, Toby, and Edward liked him too because Duck was smart and he was a hard worker. But Gordon, James, and Henry thought it was funny because of the name. So during lunchtime, Gordon and Henry came up from both sides of Duck and made quacking noises, which startled Duck. Percy was cross but Duck took no notice.

Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they do the same thing to you?

Percy: Yes they do! And it's getting on my nerves!

Duck: We'll soon put a stop to this nonsense.

He told Percy his plan and they agreed to do it at the end of the day.

Sir Topham Hatt was just getting ready to leave for home when he heard shouting coming from the front entrance. He, Mr. Percival, and several teachers ran to the entrance and found Duck and Percy standing calmly at the entrance, which was barred shut, refusing to let an angry Gordon, James, and Henry out.

STH: What is going on here?!

Gordon: They won't let us out!

STH: Duck, explain this behavior!

Duck: Beg pardon sir, but I'm known as the Great Western Wonder, we respect others without fuss, but Percy and I would be glad if you inform these three "gentlemen" that we don't like to be teased and laughed at.

Gordon: No more of this sweet talk!

James: Let us out!

Henry: We wanna go home!

STH: QUIET! Now, Percy and Duck, I'm pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior! You have caused a disturbance!

Gordon, Henry, and James snickered, but they stopped when Sir Topham Hatt turned to them.

STH: As for you three, you've been worse! You made the disturbance! Duck has a point, this is my school and we do not tease and make fun of other people!

The five boys were sent to detention after that while everyone else went home. Gordon, Henry, and James didn't tease Duck anymore and they kept their distance of him.

The next day, Duck was being exceptionally good in all his classes and got good grades. He's proud to be the Great Western Wonder and he talks endlessly about it, but he works too hard and makes everything work like clockwork. Sometimes his Great Western Words of Wisdom got on some people's nerves, mostly Gordon, James, and Henry.

Duck: There are two ways of doing it, the Great Western way or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and…

Gordon: We get it!

James: Don't we know it!

Henry: Oh, shut up!

But everyone was glad when another new student came. He had black hair and black clothes, and he speaks in an oily voice.

STH: This is Diesel Horwich, our new student. He must learn the ways of our school. Please teach him, Duck.

Duck: Yes sir. (to Diesel) Uh, hello?

Diesel: Good morning, Ducky. Pleased to meet you. Is that James, and Henry, and Gordon? I am delighted to meet such famous students.

The teens were immediately flattered, but Duck had his doubts. He showed Diesel around and they stopped at Diesel's locker, which was close to the new Smelter's class.

Diesel: Your worthy fat-

Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you!

Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn, he's mistaken. We don't need to learn, we know everything. I am revolutionary to any school.

Duck: Oh? Well if your revo-thinga-gummy, maybe you can….marshal some of those annoying delinquents while I do my duties in the library.

Diesel: Uh, delinquents?

Duck: They're a bunch of troublesome teens who like to cause trouble for us wherever we go.

Diesel: Very well then. I'll show you.

When Duck got to the library, he heard shouting and whining coming from outside. He peered out the window and, down below, he could see that Diesel was having a hard time trying to force some of the Troublesome Teens out of the schoolyard. They were scared and injured by Diesel's threats and punches. Duck watched with interest. Diesel was losing his patience. He growled and snarled at the frightened delinquents, and they ran off. When Diesel went back inside, Duck met him at the entrance.

Duck: Thank you for marshaling those troublemakers, I must go now.

Diesel: What about the rest of those freaks? Some are still in the school yard? Don't you wanna deal with this lot?

Duck: No thank you.

Diesel: That's it?! And I've taken all this trouble, why didn't you tell me?

Duck: You never asked me, besides you were having fun being revo-whatever it was you said. See 'ya!

Diesel growled loudly when Duck walked off, giddily. Some of the Troublesome Teens who had stayed behind were laughing and singing at him.

Troublesome Teens: (singing) We are waiting in the yard, tackle us with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong ones out, Pop Goes The Diesel!

Diesel growled and sulked off to class. But all day long, the Troublesome Teens were still hanging around the windows, still singing their new song. It even bothered the other students.

Thomas: Ugh! How long is this gonna keep up?!

Percy: What?! I can't hear you! I stuffed two pieces of paper in my ears!

Toby: Somebody shut them up!

Diesel: One of you make them stop! I can't take it anymore!

Duck opened the window and punched a Troublesome Teen in the face before he could finish the words of the song. The Troublesome Teen fell backwards and Duck shut the window.

Toby: Thank you!

Duck: I'm sorry those Troublesome Teens were rude to you, Diesel.

Diesel: This is all your fault! You made them laugh at me!

Percy: No way! Duck would never do that. We have our differences, but we never talk about them to the Troublesome Teens. That would be…uh…

Gordon: Disgraceful!

James: Disgusting!

Henry: Despicable!

Diesel hated Duck. He wanted to get back at him. So he made a plan, he was gonna tell lies about Duck. Later, he found some of the Troublesome Teens outside and spoke quietly to them.

**It starts with one thing**

**I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

Diesel: I see you like jokes, you made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon, James, and Henry. It goes like….(whispers)….Don't tell them I told you.

Troublesome Teens: (laughing hysterically) Gordon, Henry, and James will be cross when they know! Let's grass Duck up and get back at him for beating us!

They laughed rudely at the three heartthrobs as they went by. Soon, Gordon, Henry, and James found out why.

**Keep that in mind**

**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**

Gordon: That little traitor!

Henry: We can't allow it!

James: Since he did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it!

Duck was worn out after gym class and was longing for a nice drink of water. But when he got to the locker room, Gordon, James, and Henry barred his way and squirted him with water guns.

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

Duck: Hey! What the heck!

James: Keep out!

Duck: Quit fooling around, I'm tired!

James: So are we!

Henry: We're tired of you, Duck!

Duck: I beg your pardon?

Gordon: You've been telling tales about us to those Troublesome Teens!

Duck: I did not!

Gordon/James/Henry: You did too!

Duck: I DID NOT!

Gordon/James/Henry: YOU DID TOO!

Thomas: SHUT UP! What's going on here?

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

Percy: Why are you blocking our way to the locker room?

Henry: Ask Ducky!

Duck: They're accusing me of telling tales about them to the Troublesome Teens.

Percy: Duck would never do that! Those are just a bunch of lies!

The gym teacher came to stop the noise. When told what was going on, he sent them to the principal's office. There, they told Sir Topham Hatt everything.

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage!

James: Scruffy red head!

Henry: Old square brain!

STH: Well Duck?

Duck: I only wish that I thought of those names myself if the boot fits.

Sir Topham Hatt recovered, trying not to laugh.

Gordon: He made those nasty little delinquents laugh at us!

STH: Did you Duck?

Percy: Of course he didn't, sir! This is all a set up!

Duck: Yes sir. No student would be as mean as that.

Thomas: There's no proof that Duck would do such a thing.

James: But we have proof!

**Trying to hold on**

**But didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go**

They looked behind them and Diesel came up to them. Duck, Percy, and Thomas glared at him.

STH: Now Diesel, James said you have proof.

Diesel: Yes sir. I saw Duck talking to those Troublesome Teens from the window and I heard everything. I just can't understand it, to think Duck of all people, I'm dreadfully greave sir, but know nothing.

Duck, Thomas, and Percy were horrified. Diesel gave them a devious grin.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What is meant to be**

**Will eventually be a memory of time**

Duck: You liar!

STH: That's enough! I'm sorry Duck, but I'm afraid I have to suspend you.

Thomas: But sir…

Percy: You can't do that!

But Duck silenced Thomas and Percy, with a sad face and tears in his eyes.

Duck: As you wish, sir.

Duck hurried out the door, sadder than ever. Diesel smirked with triumph. Thomas and Percy followed Duck out the principal's office, but they lost sight of him.

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

Percy: It's not fair! How could the principal suspend Duck for something he didn't do!

Thomas put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder. Then his expression darkened. He knew Diesel was behind all this. He was the one who told lies about Duck. He should be the one to get suspended. Thomas wanted to pay Diesel back and expose him for what he really is, but he needed proof. He walked Percy back into the building and to their next class.

**I had to fall to lose it all**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

Toby: Percy, are you alright?

Percy: Duck got into trouble.

Gordon: Serves him right.

Percy: Excuse me?

James: Diesel was right about him.

Henry: I never liked his Great Western chit chat anyway.

Percy: How dare you speak of Duck that way! You're all being fooled by Diesel's lies!

Diesel: My lies? I wasn't the one talking to the Troublesome Teens outside the window!

Thomas: Come on, Percy. Let's not be around those morons if they wanna hang out with Diesel.

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

But as they turned to go, Percy shot his fist right into Diesel's face, knocking him to the floor. Gordon, James, and Henry were shocked. Thomas was impressed, but he quickly led Percy out of the classroom before anyone could tell on them. Diesel was angry at Percy for hitting him, so he decided to get back at him next. Thomas could see the expression on Diesel's face that he must be planning something.

**Keep that in mind**

**I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard**

So Thomas asked Toby if he could borrow his video camera for a while and Toby agreed. Thomas secretly followed Diesel to an empty classroom. Diesel opened the window and spoke to the Troublesome Teens. The camera was recording while Diesel told lies about Percy.

Diesel: Percy's a little brat. He's very stubborn and likes to hit people. Don't tell anyone I told you.

Troublesome Teens: You're jokes are funny, Diesel! But we like the ones about Gordon, James, and Henry!

Diesel: Those three idiots hate Duck now, and so does Sir Topham Fat. Well, I gotta go.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property **

He shut the window and left the classroom. Thomas hid in the Men's room when Diesel left. Thomas squealed with joy.

Thomas: Yes! I got it on camera! This will prove Duck's innocence! Wait till I tell Percy!

It was the end of day when Thomas found Percy and Toby at the bus stop.

Thomas: You guys are not gonna believe this, but I have proof of Duck's innocence!

Percy: You do? Really?

Toby: What kind of proof?

Thomas showed them Diesel telling lies to the Troublesome Teens. Percy and Toby were stunned.

Toby: So it was Diesel! This is proof indeed, proof that Duck didn't tell lies!

Percy: We gotta show this to Sir Topham Hatt!

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised it got so far**

But they were blocked by Diesel when they turned to go back to the entrance.

Diesel: You're not showing him anything! Now give me that camera!

He lunged at Thomas, pinning him to the ground, but Thomas tossed the camera to Percy.

Thomas: Run Percy! Go find Duck!

Percy took Henry's bike and peddled off as quickly as he could.

Diesel: Delinquents! Get him! He's got proof of Duck's innocence!

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore **

The Troublesome Teens chased after Percy on their motorbikes. Meanwhile at home, Duck complained to Edward on what happened.

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me in the end**

Duck: It's not fair! Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made everyone at school and my parents think I'm horrid!

Edward: That's awful. But don't you worry, Thomas and Percy are trying to clear your name. Soon they'll find a way to expose Diesel, you wait and see. Why don't you come with me to the library. Reading will take your mind off things.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried**

**It all fell apart what it meant to me**

**Will eventually be a memory of time**

On their way to the library, Duck and Edward saw a group of Troublesome Teens chasing poor Percy down the road on his bike.

Percy: Help! Save me!

Edward: We gotta save Percy!

Duck: I'll stop those delinquents!

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall to lose it all**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

He peddled up close beside Percy and in front of the Troublesome Teens. Duck kicked or punched some of the Troublesome Teens when they got too close. Without looking, Duck turned down to another street where a barber's shop was at. He was busy shaving a customer. Duck crashed right through the glass window, along with the Troublesome Teens. The barber and his customers were shocked, and so were Thomas and Percy.

Duck: Beg pardon gentlemen, excuse my intrusion.

Barber: No I won't! You frightened my customer! I'll teach you!

He lathered Duck's face all over. Thomas and Percy came in to see if Duck was ok. Police cars arrived, along with Edward.

Barber: Arrest these boys at once! They crashed right through my window, giving my customer a fright!

Policeman: I appreciate your feelings, but we didn't come to arrest this boy, just the delinquents. You must know that this young man has saved a friend's life. It was a very close…uh, shave.

Percy: He was suspended for being set up for something he didn't do, but we got proof of his innocence on tape.

The barber filled a basin with water to wash Duck's face.

Barber: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a brave boy.

Duck: That's quiet alright, I didn't know either.

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

When the Troublesome Teens were arrested, Thomas showed Duck the proof on tape. Duck was shocked and angry with Diesel, but he was glad that he would be getting busted tomorrow. The next day, Thomas, Percy, Duck, Edward, and Toby marched through the hallways to the principal's office.

STH: What is going on here?!

Thomas: We have evidence of Diesel telling lies to the Troublesome Teens!

Edward: This video is proof of Duck's innocence!

Percy: Diesel had the Troublesome Teens chase me and try to harm me when he found out about the tape, but Duck saved me!

Toby showed the tape to Sir Topham Hatt. His expression hardened when he heard Diesel call him 'Sir Topham Fat.' At that moment, Diesel, Gordon, James, and Henry came into the office. Diesel told the three heartthrobs that Thomas and Percy had been telling lies about him and all planned to tell the principal to get them both suspended. But when they entered the office, they could hear Diesel's voice on camera. They were shocked when they heard Diesel call them three idiots. They turned to Diesel, their faces looked like volcanos ready to explode.

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

Diesel: Now, now. It's not what it looks like.

But Gordon bopped Diesel on the head, really hard.

Gordon: YOU LIAR!

James: Call me an idiot, you idiot!

Henry: Then that means he told lies about Duck too!

Duck: Told you so!

Diesel: But Duck started it by making those Troublesome Teens laugh at me!

Duck: No, the only reason they laughed at you was because you tried to show off when beating up those Troublesome Teens and I didn't help you.

STH: Well Diesel?

Diesel: Alright! You win! It was me. I told lies just to get back at Duck. You happy?

Duck: Perfectly.

STH: And if it weren't for Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Toby, you would've succeeded. I'll send word to your father about this. And Duck, I apologize for everything. And Gordon, James, and Henry, you owe Duck and apology.

Gordon/James/Henry: Sorry Duck.

Duck: I don't know if sorry's gonna cut it, you were pretty mean to me on my first day. But, I think I'll forgive you anyway.

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall to lose it all**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

Diesel was suspended for a month. When Duck got to class, everyone welcomed Duck back with open arms. There were lots of cheers and praises for Duck the Great Western Wonder.


	10. The Scottish Twins

Donald and Douglas McIntosh are twins from Scotland who had come to join Sodor High. They both had black hair, black shirts with red kilts, and black caps. On Donald's shirt was the number nine, and on Douglas' shirt was the number ten, so people will tell them apart. The twins first greeted the Tidmouth Teens while on their way to their own class.

Donald: 'Ello, everybody!

Douglas: Wee the new stoodents!

James: What did they say?

Gordon: How should I know?

Edward: I believe they're saying hello and they're the new students.

Henry: But I thought the principal asked for one student.

Gordon: He had, but he's planning to send one away and keep one.

Donald: He cannot do that!

Douglas: Douggie and I always stayed together, and we keep it that a-way!

The twins were part of Duck's class, and they got along well with Duck. The twins got along with everyone, except for one boy. His name is Van. He has white hair and gray clothes. He looked like a member of the Troublesome Teens. Van had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things were going wrong when Douglas had to be partnered up with Van, his science experiment went wrong and Douglas was blamed. Donald angrily confronted Van by the lockers.

Donald: You're a muckle nuisance! Its tae get 'ya kicked out for being an idiot!

Van: You can't! I'm essential!

Donald: Are 'ye? You're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing! Get me brother into trouble wad ye? Take that!

He gave Van a big punch, sending him into the janitor's closet.

Douglas: That's what happens when ye messing with me brother!

But a few hours later, Van decided to play a trick on Donald for punching him. He took some water from the fountain and spilled it on the floor, and unknowingly in front of Donald. When Donald stepped onto the puddle, he slipped and slid across the floor and crashed into the garbage can. Donald wasn't hurt, but Sir Topham Hatt was annoyed.

STH: I am disappointed in you, Donald. I didn't expect such, eh, clumsiness from you.

Donald: I'm sorry, sir.

STH: I should think so too. Now James will have to do your job while you get your clothes washed and an extra pair of clothes. James won't like that.

The principal was right. James grumbled dreadfully while doing Donald's job, throwing away old dirty books that weren't of much use anymore.

Douglas: Anyone wad think that Donald had his accident on purpose, set up by that wee rat Van. I heard tell about a boy who fell from a rope and into the mud.

James: Shut up! It's not funny!

He didn't like to be reminded of the time he fell into a mud puddle during the obstacle course with Toby.

Douglas: Weel, weel, weel. Surly James, it wasn't you? Ye dinna say!

James didn't say. He was still sulking at the end of the day. It got the attention of a gang of Troublesome Teens and Van, who was a member the whole time.

Van: James is cross! Let's try to make him crosser still!

They followed him at a close distance, throwing pieces of food or junk at poor James. He tried to get away from them, but James couldn't lose them. Panting, he met Douglas at a corner in the street.

James: Help me please! Those delinquents are bullying me!

Douglas: Leave it to me! I'll show them!

When the Troublesome Teens approached them, Douglas was ready. He began punching and kicking the delinquents. James stood by the wall and looked on. Van came at Douglas with a swing, but he missed and Douglas tackled him.

A group of people had seen the fight and called the cops, who broke up the fight. The Troublesome Teens weren't that much hurt, but Van was beaten black and blue. Sir Topham Hatt, who was nearby, came to see what was going on.

STH: I might've known it was Douglas!

James: You don't understand, sir. Douglas saved me. Those Troublesome Teens were picking on me and Douglas was trying to defend me. Van is with the Troublesome Teens, he's the one who got Douglas and Donald into trouble at school.

STH: Two would've been enough. I wanna be fair Douglas, I admire your bravery, but I don't know. I really don't know.

He turned away, with other thoughts in mind.

But the next day, everyone had an Indignation Meeting at Tidmouth class. They were trying to think of a way to convince Sir Topham Hatt to let Donald and Douglas stay.

Donald: He'll send us back for shair.

Douglas: I don't wanna leave. I like it here.

Toby: It's a lot of nonsense about a stupid garbage can!

James: And that little creep Van. Good riddance! He got what he deserved.

Thomas: You two have been great friends despite everything that happened.

They all agreed that something must be done. Percy was on his way to class when he met Edward. He told Edward about the meeting and what must be done to keep the twins in their school.

Edward: What you need is a Deputation.

He explained what it meant. Percy got to class and told them the plan.

Percy: Edward says we need a Depotstation.

Gordon: Of course! But the question is what is a desperation?

Percy: It's when somebody tells Sir Topham Hatt something's wrong and ask him to put it right.

Duck: Did you say _tell_ Sir Topham Hatt?

For a moment, there was a long silence.

Thomas: How about I tell the principal?

Percy: You! But you can't!

Thomas: Don't worry, Percy. It's easy.

Gordon: It's settled then. Thomas will tell Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas left the classroom and went to the principal's office.

STH: Hello Thomas. What can I do for you?

Thomas: Sir, my friends and I made a desperation. To speak to you.

STH: I believe you mean Deputation.

Thomas: Eh, yes. We all like Donald and Douglas, and we don't want you to send them away. We know they made mistakes like we all did, but it happens and we can mend those mistakes. If you do kick them out, they might be sent to slavery. Please don't get rid of them, we all like them.

STH: Thank you, Thomas. That will do.

Later, Thomas came back with Sir Topham Hatt. Everyone fell silent.

STH: I had a, eh, deputation today. I understand your feelings but I do not approve of interference. Donald and Douglas, I heard from the police that Van confessed that he was responsible for your troubles so I expelled him, and I owe you both an apology. And I checked your grades and they're both perfect.

Donald: Thankye sir!

Douglas: But dis this mean the both of us-?

STH: It means…

But the rest of his speech was drowned in a delighted chorus if cheers.


	11. The New Girl

Gordon: WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Sir Topham Hatt's bringing in another new student?!

Toby: That's right.

Thomas: What's wrong with having a new student?

Gordon: This is no ordinary student! It's a Smelter Teen!

The Tidmouth Teens were just on their way to class when Toby came with news that the principal is bringing in a new student. But they were shocked to learn that the new student is a Smelter Teen.

James: Oh bother! First Diesel and now somebody else.

Edward: But what if this Smelter Teen turned out to be friendly?

Percy: Yeah right! Remember when Diesel first came, he won you over with his smooth talking ways until Thomas proved that he was a liar and a schemer.

Edward: Well you never know until we meet him.

Henry: What do you suppose he's like? This new Smelter Teen?

Toby: I don't know. But Sir Topham Hatt should be bringing him in any minute now.

The principal came out of the office with the Smelter Teen. To the group's surprise, the student wasn't a he, but a she.

STH: This is Daisy Cammell, our new student.

Daisy had long blonde hair, wore a green dress, a black shirt, and wore makeup on her face. She was quite beautiful and good looking too. Other students stopped to take a look at her. Diesel was in the crowd and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

James: For a Smelter Teen, she's hot.

Gordon: Oh, don't even go there, James.

STH: Diesel, show Daisy to her new class.

Diesel happily agreed to do this. Daisy got settled into her new class. During the rest of the day, Diesel gave Daisy a tour of the school. Everybody was interested in her, probably because of her beauty and her nice figure. But they were disappointed to learn that Daisy was hard to please. It first happened in the cafeteria while everybody was getting lunch, Daisy was disgusted with the food.

Daisy: The food here is disgusting. I come from a high class family and we don't eat food that comes from the garbage.

Percy and Toby were buying their lunch and they heard what Daisy said.

Percy: She reminds me of Gordon. His family's wealthy but he doesn't complain about the food.

Toby: She's probably a pompous, snooty, rich girl, like in the movies.

Next, when Thomas and Toby were taking their sisters out for a stroll the next day, Annie,  
Clarabel, and Henrietta accidently bumped into Daisy.

Henrietta: Sorry miss. We didn't see you there.

Daisy: Humph! Same old lame excuse. You say you're sorry when you're not. What kind of parents teach their brats to be rude.

Annie: We're not brats!

Clarabel: Take us home, Thomas! We don't wanna stay and be insulted by that crazy lady!

Thomas and Toby took their younger sisters away and made faces at Daisy. She just shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes, and walked away. The next day at school, Daisy walked through the crowd of teens, showing off her looks.

Daisy: Look at me. I'm the new girl. From a high class family and the most lovely girl on the island. No other girl can be prettier than me.

Thomas, who was by the lockers, rolled his eyes. He thought Daisy was a show-off and a snob. Besides, she can't be as pretty as Lady, who was good and kind. When Daisy got to class, she was asked to carry some milk to the cafeteria. Daisy was most indigent.

Daisy: Do you expect me to take that to the cafeteria?

Billy Twofeathers: Surley you can just a crate of millk?

Daisy: I won't! Percy can do it! He loves messing about with dirty stuff!

She shuddered violently. Diesel thought she might have a breakdown.

Billy Twofeathers: That's enough! Come on, take it!

But she lurched backwards and knocked the milk crate over. One bottle of milk tipped over and spilled all over her dress.

Daisy: Now look what you made me do!

Toby: You did it to yourself!

Daisy: Its daddy's orders! He says "Daisy, you must never do jobs or errands. You're the daughter of a rich man, and rich people don't let their children do jobs that are dirty." So that's how it is!

Toby: Stuff and nonsense! How could the principal send such a feeble-

Daisy: Feeble?! Why you-

Billy Twofeathers: Stop arguing! Class is already over!

Everyone left the room. Daisy was feeling pleased with herself.

Daisy: That was a good story. I'll do just what work I choose and no more.

But she only said it to herself. Percy had to take the milk bottles to the cafeteria. Toby met Percy in the hallway while he carried the milk.

Toby: I see you've been given Daisy's job.

Percy: That Daisy is so stubborn and lazy! I wish we could teach her a lesson!

Toby: I wouldn't think so. You would get into trouble for it. I'm sure she'll get her comeuppance soon.

Later, a bird had somehow gotten into the cafeteria. It startled everyone, except Daisy when the bird landed near her. The staff finally managed to shoo the bird out the door.

Thomas: That really freaked me out.

Daisy: That's because you're just afraid of a tiny little bird.

Percy: No, we were just startled! You wouldn't like it if a bird pecked your eyes out, like in Alfred Hitchcock's movie.

Daisy: It's just a movie. That never really happened.

Toby: But it could if you provoke them.

Daisy: I would just look them in the eye and they'd run off.

Toby: Would you do the same to a bull?

Daisy: Even a bull.

She had never met a bull, but she left quite unconcerned.

Meanwhile at a farm, a bull named Champion had gotten loose from its field and wandered very far from home. He wandered close to the school ground and began eating the beneath him. Everybody saw him from their windows and went to look.

Diesel: Hey Daisy! There's a bull outside. Let's see if you can make him go away.

Daisy: No problem. I'll look him in the eye and make him leave.

She calmly walked outside onto the field and towards Champion.

Daisy: Shoo! Shoo! Go on!

But Champion ignored her. Daisy tried again, but Champion kept grazing.

Daisy: How am I gonna look him in the eye if he won't turn around? Come on, you stupid bull! Turn around!

She threw some dirt at the bull's behind. This got Champion's attention and he turned to face Daisy, mooing angrily.

Duck: Come on! I'd thought you said you'd look him in the eye and make it go away!

Henry: Champion's harmless!

Daisy: You all know he's harmless, I know he's harmless, but does he know? Look at his horns! He might hurt me, uh, I mean, himself.

Champion sniffed at Daisy. Disgusted, she slapped him away. Big mistake. Champion snorted angrily and stomped his hooves, ready to charge. Daisy took off, running for her life, with Champion right behind her.

Thinking fast, Thomas grabbed a jump rope and ran outside, ignoring his friends' calls to come back. Thomas tossed the rope, which was lassoed, around the bull's neck, and pulled tightly. Champion stopped and turned to face Thomas. He charged at him, but Toby got Champion's attention by waving James' red jacket.

Toby: Ole! Andale!

Champion charged at Toby, but Toby was quick enough to get out of the way and the bull ran into the wall with a crash. He wasn't hurt, but he was out. James took his red jacket back away from Toby.

James: That's the last time I'm letting you borrow my jacket!

Thomas: Hey Daisy, I thought you'd said bulls run when you look them in the eye, huh?

Daisy: Oh, shut up!

Edward: I guess your bragging's gotten you a little too far.

Sir Topham Hatt and the staff arrived to see what all the commotion was about. They were shocked to see the big hole in the wall.

STH: What on earth is going on here?!

Duck: That's Champion the bull. It wandered onto the school grounds.

STH: I'm gonna call the farmer and let him know what damage his bull has done. But why is that jump rope around his neck?

Thomas: I thought I'd try to stop him by lassoing him. But Toby did the trick by using James' jacket to get his attention. That's when Champion crashed through the wall.

Percy: But before that, Daisy tried to make it go away by looking him in the eye, like she said earlier.

STH: Hmm. Well it was pretty dangerous of you two to go out and catch that bull and get the wall wrecked, I won't punish you. You were both brave today and you saved Daisy's life.

Thomas/Toby: Thank you, sir.

STH: Speaking of Daisy, I've been wanting to speak with you. Mr. Twofeathers told me what you told him, about not doing jobs because your father told you not to. So I called your father and told him about it. He told me it wasn't true. You told a falsehood. Everyone here works hard, and I suspend lazy ones. From now on, you're suspended for telling falsehoods and for not doing what you're told.

So Champion's owner came to take him home and Daisy had to fix the hole in the wall. But during the rest of her days, she now works hard. Diesel had taught her how to do the jobs she was given. She even shooed a cow off the road all by herself.


	12. Bill and Ben and the Smelly Teen

Bill and Ben Bagnall are twins about Percy's age. They both have yellow hair and yellow clothes. But they have their own names on their shirts so everyone can tell them apart. Their favorite job is to deliver China Clay, which is used for pottery, paper, paint, and many other things. But they're the most mischievous students in school. They like to play tricks on teachers or other students, but sometimes their tricky ways can get them into trouble.

One morning, they left some boxes of China Clay at a siding and went to get some more. But when they returned, the boxes were gone.

Bill: What happened?

Ben: I don't know. We left them here just moments ago and now they've disappeared. Hey what's this!

There was a small black puddle on the spot where the boxes were kept. Bill dipped his finger in the puddle and sniffed it.

Bill: It smells like the oil from the Smelly's class.

Ben: A what?

Bill: A Smelly Teen, those rude annoying teens who push everybody around.

Ben: But why would they take our China Clay boxes?

Bill: How should I know? But we must get our boxes back.

Ben: But what if the Smelly Teen magics' us away like he did with our boxes?

Bill: He will not, we'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know we're twins so we'll wear our shirts inside out and then, this is what'll we do.

He explained his plan to Ben, who thought it was a good idea. They set off on their quest to find the missing China Clay boxes around the school. The twins were looking forward to playing their trick on the Smelly, or Smelter Teen.

Creeping into the darkest part of the hallway, they found the Smelter Teen resting against the wall with the missing China Clay boxes. Ben stayed behind while Bill boldly went into the hallway. The Smelter Teen had green hair, wore a white cap, wore a green shirt, and green pants.

Boco: Do you mind?

Bill: Yes I do! I want my boxes back!

Boco: These are mine! Now go away!

Bill: You're a big bully! You'll be sorry!

But he was pretending to be frightened as he ran back the way he came. Then, Ben came over from the other side.

Ben: Box-stealer!

He ran away too, and Bill took his place. Then Ben, then Bill, then Ben, then Bill, then Ben. This went on and on and on until Boco thought his eyes would pop out.

Boco: Stop! You're making my head spin! Wait a minute. Are there two of you?

Bill: That's right!

Ben: We're twins!

Boco: (smiles) I might've known it.

Just then, Edward came over.

Edward: Bill and Ben, why are you playing?

Bill: We're not playing!

Ben: We're rescuing our boxes of China Clay! Even you don't take our stuff without asking!

Bill: But this Smelly Teen did!

Edward: There's no cause to be rude. This boy is son of the engineer of a Metropolitan Vicar's Diesel Electric type too.

Boco: I didn't know these boxes were yours. I thought they were the new computers that were being delivered to the computer room upstairs.

Ben: We're sorry, Mister…

Boco: Never mind. The name's Boco Bowesfield. Sorry for taking your boxes.

Edward: All right then, take your boxes boys, and get back to your job.

The twins took their boxes of China Clay and left.

Boco: There's no real harm in them, Edward. But they're maddening at times. (chuckles) Maddening is the word.

The news of the new Smelter Teen spread quickly. Everyone liked him once they met him, except for Gordon. He still didn't trust the Smelter Teens. But that afternoon, Gordon had accidently got to the wrong class which was for the younger students. By the time he got to his own class, he was very late. During lunchtime, Bill and Ben, who had heard the news, began teasing Gordon.

Bill: Who's that?

Ben: I think its Gordon.

Bill: It looks like Gordon, but it can't be. Gordon never goes to classes for students our age, he says it's vulgar.

Ben: If it isn't Gordon, it's just a nobody who escaped from slavery. We should call the slave owners and tell them that one of their own has escaped. They'll probably punish him by throwing him into the sea.

Gordon: WHAT?! I am Gordon! Stop!

Boco: What is going on here?

When Boco came over, Gordon thought he was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

Boco: There's no need to call the go teasing about someone who had just made a mistake going to the wrong class. If you don't stop this at once, I'll tell your mother about your bad behavior.

This made the twins behave at once. Now Gordon thought Boco was wonderful.

Gordon: Those little demons. How do you do it?

Boco: Ah, well, it's just an act.

Gordon believed Boco saved his life, but Boco knows the twins were only teasing.


	13. Oliver the Great Western Wonder

One morning at the school entrance, Edward was talking to Trevor when Douglas walked by.

Douglas: Come on, Edward. Stop gossiping in the sun and come inside. You don't wanna be late do you?

Edward was offended. Later, in the library, Edward spoke to Douglas.

Edward: Trevor's my friend, and you and he have a lot in common.

Douglas: Aye and what that be?

Edward: (quietly) Slavery.

Douglas: Oye! Don't mention that word, it makes me knees shake!

Edward: It does the same for Trevor. He was in slavery and about to be gotten rid of, but the Vicar and I saved him. Even so, we do need more students here.

Douglas: Aye, and quickly.

That night, Douglas had traveled to the other side of Sodor with his dad to deliver books for the juvenile center. Douglas went alone into the center to deliver the books. He had just finished the delivery and was getting ready to go back to his father when…

?: Psst!

Douglas: It sounds like someone's trying to get my attention.

?: Psst!

Douglas: Who's there?

?: Please, help us.

Douglas looked around, but he saw no one. Then, two boys peeked out from under some old rubble. They both looked very thin, and very dirty.

Oliver: My name's Oliver Collet, and this is my little brother Toad. We have no food or water and we don't know where to go.

Douglas: But what are you doing?

Oliver: Escaping….from slavery.

Douglas shivered. Then he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor.

Douglas: I'll be glad to help 'ya. It'll have to look as though you're ready for slavery and we're taking 'ya away.

He worked fast as he helped Oliver and Toad out of the hole.

Douglas: Take my hand and stay quiet. Come on.

So the three friends ran away from that horrible place. They found Douglas' father waiting for them. He was surprised to see Douglas bringing back two dirty boys, but Douglas had him not to say a word until they're out safe and sound. But before they could escape, a whistle stopped them.

Slaver Master: Ah-ha! A Great Western Mite and a little dog too, you can't take these.

Mr. McIntosh: Aye, but these things are enough for use, see fur 'ya self.

The Slaver Master looked in the car and looked all over Oliver.

Slave Master: Seems healthy enough. Right, away you go.

After that, Mr. McIntosh drove his car off in high speed. When they were out of sight of the Slave Master, the car slowed down.

Douglas: That was a close call.

Oliver: We've had worse.

It was daylight when they reached the McIntosh home.

Donald: There you are! Mum was worried you wouldn't come back.

Douglas: Sorry we took so long, but you would not believe the adventure we just had.

Oliver and Toad gazed at their surroundings. Donald stared at the two newcomers.

Donald: Who are they?

Douglas: We helped them escape from slavery. We must get them food, water, new clothes, and a bath.

Oliver: I can't thank you enough, Douglas. If it weren't for you, Toad and I would never have gotten out of that dreadful place.

Douglas: Aye, it was nothing. We you consider joining our school? You could make lots of new friends.

Oliver: I'd be happy to!

When they got to school, Douglas told his friends about Oliver.

James: If he's gonna join our school, Sir Topham Hatt will have to know.

Gordon: Douglas should tell him at once.

STH: Well, here he is. Now what's all this about?

Everyone jumped when they saw the principal standing behind them.

Percy: Sir, we do need another student, right?

STH: I'm afraid that unless one is bought out of slavery, there's little hope.

Douglas: But sir, two have escaped from slavery because of me.

STH: Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Douglas, Oliver and Toad will join our school.

Everyone sighed with relief. Then Oliver and Toad came into the room. They were both cleaned up and wore new clothes. Oliver had green hair and green clothes, and on his shirt was the number eleven. Toad had gray hair and clothes, and he wore a gray cap. Oliver had joined Duck's class and, to everyone's surprise, Duck and Oliver were long lost cousins, and Oliver and Toad were gonna live with Duck from now on.

Oliver enjoyed his new life on Sodor, but one day, a group of Troublesome Teens had tricked him and Oliver fell into the bike turntable well. He had to stay home while his mother took care of him. Now Oliver returned, all better, but the Troublesome Teens were still rude to him and sang a nasty song about him. Scruffey, their leader, lead the chorus.

Troublesome Teens: (singing) Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says he that he can manage us, that's the best he'll give you, when he orders us about, when the great is falling, we just push him down the well…Pop goes old Ollie!

Thomas, Percy, and Duck were shocked. They tried to silence the delinquents, but wherever Oliver went around the school, the delinquents were always there, still singing their nasty song to mock Oliver. At last, the boys gave up.

Percy: Sorry Oliver. We tried to stop them but-

Oliver: No, it's really my fault. I shouldn't have fallen into the turntable well.

Toad felt sorry for Oliver. Later, he spoke to Douglas.

Toad: I'm worried Douglas, the disrespect they're showing to my brother, when is it gonna end?

Douglas: Who knows?

Toad: I have a plan, Douglas. I can't say it yet, but we'll talk about it at the lockers.

Soon, Toad explained his plan to Douglas, Oliver, and Duck.

Douglas: What?! Are 'ya crazy?

Duck: Toad, I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Oliver.

Oliver: No cousin, Toad's right. It's really my fault, so I must put this trouble right.

Toad: I mean no disrespect, big brother, you understand.

Oliver: Of course not, Toad.

Duck: Alright, but I must be getting to science class. Good luck!

Oliver: So long!

Oliver sounded brave, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside. At gym class, Oliver and Toad looked around outside to check and see if the Troublesome Teens were nearby.

Toad: Remember big brother, when Scruffey comes, you give him what he deserves. I've already delivered the message to Scruffey.

Out on the track field, the Troublesome Teens began riding their motorbikes around the track, still teasing. The other students were annoyed and afraid.

Scruffey: Where's Ollie? I got your message, so I'm here and ready to take you on!

But Oliver was hiding behind the bleachers, waiting for Scruffey to come his way. The minute Scruffey rode past him, Oliver leapt out at Scruffey like a tiger. Scruffey was so surprised he let go of the handles of the motorbike and struggled with Oliver. Oliver punched and kicked and even strangled Scruffey.

Scruffey: Help! Somebody get him off me!

Duck: Go for it, Oliver!

James: Kick his butt, Ollie!

Gordon: Give him what he deserves!

Thomas: Well done, Oliver!

Douglas: That's it, lad! Give it all you got!

Scruffey: Aaah! I'm gonna crash!

And they did. The motorbike crashed into the fence, and Oliver and Scruffey fell into the bleachers, with Scruffey's front half of his body caught in one of the bleachers. Everybody on the track field came to see if Oliver was hurt. Oliver wasn't hurt, but he was still dazed by what happened. The Troublesome Teens were speechless, Oliver had beaten their leader. Then there was trouble, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: Well Oliver, you don't know your own courage?

Oliver: N-No sir.

The principal inspected the damage, then turned to the stuff inside Scruffey's bag.

STH: As I thought, stolen wallets and money. Maybe some time behind bars will teach you a lesson.

When everyone in school heard what had happened, they were impressed with Oliver, and they said good things about him. And whenever Oliver rides his bike through town, the Troublesome Teens avoided him and were quick to warn each other.

Troublesome Teens: Stay away from Oliver, if you play tricks on him, you'll never be the same again.

And as for Scruffey, he was arrested for theft and for trespassing on school property.


	14. Mavis

Mavis Drewry is a student of Sodor High and a member of the Smelter's class. She had short blonde hair, wears a black shirt and black shorts. Mavis is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting the stuff Toby was supposed to take in different places every day. But this made Toby cross.

Toby: The stuff you want should be where you want them, when you want them.

Mavis: Fiddlesticks! I can put things wherever I want them!

Toby: I can't waist my time playing hunt the boxes with you, take them yourself!

At her locker, Mavis met Diesel. He sensed there was trouble judging by her expression and was delighted.

Diesel: Why the long face, Mavis?

Mavis: Toby's a jerk! He says his class can manage the supplies!

Diesel: How absurd. Depend upon it, Mavis. Anything the Tidmouth Teens can do, we Smelter Teens can do better.

One day during the weekend, Mavis was out skateboarding down Toby's neighborhood. She nearly bumped into him.

Mavis: Watch where you're going?!

Toby: You need to watch where you're going if want to avoid having an accident!

Mavis: I can manage, thank you! I'm not stupid like you!

Toby: Don't you ever listen to advice?

Mavis: Not to a bossy know it all like you!

Toby: Well just be careful. There's a crossing in the road up ahead, you'll have to watch out for-

Mavis: I don't care!

And she sped down the road. Toby sighed and rolled his eyes.

Toby: She never listens, doesn't she, Henrietta? She's so stubborn and-

Henrietta: And you secretly like her.

Toby: What?! Me?! No way!

Henrietta: Well you did warn her about the crossing up ahead, so that means you secretly care.

Then there was trouble. Up ahead was a crowd of people, gathering around like to see what was going on.

Toby: Something must be wrong.

He got on his bike and peddled over to see what the fuss was about. There was Mavis, lying on the road, with a bruised knee. Her skateboard had gotten stuck in somebody's car and jammed it. The driver was talking rudely to her until Toby put a stop to it.

Toby: Having trouble, Mavis? I am surprised.

Mavis only responded with a growl. Toby helped the driver pull her bike out, and then helped Mavis onto his bike and peddled back to his house.

Toby: I warned you to be careful.

Mavis: It wasn't my fault! The car came at me too fast! He's the one who should be sorry!

Toby: Fine! If you don't want my help, that's ok with me! You're too stubborn to listen to advice!

Mrs. Drewry came to pick up Mavis when she heard what had happened. She gave Mavis a big scolding, saying she doesn't listen to advice and she has no business jaunting down Toby's neighborhood. And if another incident like this happened again, Mavis would be grounded for a month.

The next day, Mavis met Diesel at a burger joint.

Diesel: What's the matter, Mavis?

Mavis: Toby got me into trouble yesterday!

Diesel: Oh yes. Your skateboard getting jammed in somebody's car. Everybody knows about that. Why don't we teach Toby a lesson? I'll chase him down the road on his bike until he falls into a ditch.

Mavis: That sounds promising.

But Mavis didn't know that Diesel had tricked her. This wasn't part of his plan either. He was scheming with his own plan to get back at Toby. Not far, Toby was cheerfully riding his bike through town. Diesel told some of the Troublesome Teens to chase Toby towards a bridge that was about to fall apart. When Toby stopped at a level crossing, the Troublesome Teens came out of nowhere and chased Toby.

Poor Toby peddled as quickly as he could to get away. Far ahead, the old bridge was collapsing from the rushing current below. The bridge now looked like a tightrope across the thundering water. Toby stopped still on the road but with his feet treading the tightrope over the abyss.

Toby: Help! Somebody help me!

Mavis had followed the Troublesome Teens to the bridge and was horrified to see Toby standing on the tightrope.

Mavis: Hang on, Toby!

She carefully crept to the edge of the bridge and reached her hand out for Toby.

Mavis: Take my hand!

Toby reached out and took Mavis' hand. Then she pulled him carefully back onto the ledge. As she did, Toby tripped and fell on top of Mavis. For a moment, the two stared at one another. Then they quickly sat up, blushing at that awkward moment.

Mavis: Are you ok?

Toby: I think so. I thought you didn't care.

Mavis: I was still mad at you from yesterday, but when I saw you in danger, I let it drop.

Diesel: (peddles over) What are you doing, Mavis? You shouldn't be helping him! He's the reason you got into trouble!

Mavis: And he would've gotten killed today if it weren't for those Troublesome Teens!

Troublesome Teens: Well Diesel here told us to chase him to the bridge after what he did to you!

Toby and Mavis glared at Diesel, who chuckled nervously and peddled away.

Mavis: I guess it was my fault this all happened. I'm sorry about those delinquents. But I can't think how you managed to stop in time. I thought for sure you'd fall into the river.

Toby: My dad tells me about circus people who walk on tightropes, but I just don't fancy doing it myself.

Mavis: Right. But if you find it in your heart to forgive me, maybe I could-

Toby: Could what?

Mavis: Visit your neighborhood whenever I want. It has such a nice space for me to use my skateboard. And maybe I could teach you how to use it.

Toby: Certainly, if your mom agrees.

And she has. Nowadays, Mavis visits Toby around the neighborhood, teaching him to ride her skateboard. Even her personality has changed. She now listens to advice and is kinder to everyone she meets.


	15. Ghostly Trick

Halloween was almost here and everyone on Sodor was getting ready for the Halloween party. Bats, cats, spiders, pumpkins, goblins, ghosts, and cobwebs were everywhere. Everyone at Sodor High was excited, but they didn't like how the nighttime looked. It became very dark and foggy, there were no stars, and only the moon was in the sky. It made the night look very spooky and frightening. Percy was telling his classmates a spooky ghost story.

Percy: And ever year on the day of the accident, he runs again to warn the others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul…

James: Percy what are you talking about?

Percy: The ghost of the school. Thomas saw it last night.

Henry: Where?

Percy: He didn't' say. Oh, it makes my knees shake to think about.

Gordon: Pah! You're just being silly. There's no such thing as ghosts.

James: Yeah! We're not scared. Right Henry?

Henry: Um, right.

The three heartthrobs left for their next class.

Percy: They don't believe in your ghost, Thomas.

Thomas: Neither do I, but it was only a pretend ghost story on TV. But cheer up, we'll be dressing up for the upcoming Halloween party. What are you going as?

Percy: The usual, a green caterpillar. I wish I could as something else for a change, but mom is insistent I wear that ugly costume.

Thomas: I'm going as Sherlock Holmes. Maybe I could use a Dr. Watson at my side at the party.

Percy: Thanks Thomas.

On the night of the Halloween party, everybody came in their costumes. Thomas was wearing his Sherlock Holmes Inverness cape and deerstalker cape. James was wearing his Elvis costume, Gordon was wearing his James Bond costume, Henry was a goblin, Edward was dressed as Einstein, and Toby was a skeleton.

Duck: Great costumes.

Henry: Thanks. You look great in your mummy costume, Duck.

Bill and Ben, who were dressed up as bees, snuck behind Gordon and made bussing noises to scare him. But Gordon was wise to their tricks.

Gordon: Nice try boys.

Bill: Aw, man!

Ben: You're no fun!

Boco, who was in his Frankenstein costume, grabbed Bill and Ben by the ears.

Boco: That's enough, boys. Why don't you go and eat some of the treats at the table before I give you both a scare.

The twin bees ran back inside to the gym. Oliver and Toad, who were dressed as sailors, were drinking some punch while chatting together. Daisy was wearing a Cleopatra costume while chatting with Mavis, who was dressed as a leopard. Donald and Douglas were wearing policemen costumes, and Diesel was dressed as a pirate.

Edward: This is gonna be the best Halloween ever.

Thomas: But where's Percy? He should be here by now.

As for Percy, he was late for the party. He had found an old jacket, a bowler hat, and a fake moustache that would be perfect for his Watson costume and he kept this stuff in a sack. He was now peddling to the school through the night. But a broken cart of lime lay ahead. Farmer McColl went for help. Percy didn't realize this until he crashed into the cart. Lime flew everywhere. He peddled quickly to the school. By now, he was covered from head to toe in lime.

Thomas: Percy, what happened?

Percy: I found some stuff I could use for my Watson costume and was on my way here. But I crashed into a cart and got covered in lime. Now I'm a mess, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school.

As Thomas looked him over, an idea flew into his brain.

Thomas: Maybe not, once they see you as a ghost.

Percy: What are you getting at, Thomas?

Thomas told Percy his plan. The two boys smirked and both went their separate ways. Thomas went back inside the gym and found his friends.

Thomas: Percy's had an accident!

Toby: Oh dear. Is he hurt?

Thomas: I don't know, but I think its worse.

Gordon: Out with it, Thomas! We don't have all night!

Thomas: I've just seen something! It looked like Percy's ghost! It said it was coming here to warn us!

Gordon: A ghost? Ha! There's no such thing as ghosts! Percy probably skipped out!

Diesel: A ghost you say? That's funny! Hey everyone! Thomas said Percy's ghost is coming here to scare us!

Everyone in the gym laughed and Thomas fumed. Suddenly, the lights went out and the music stopped. The students stopped laughing and looked around, worried. Then a ghostly voice was heard from the exit.

Percy: Whoooo! Whoooooo!

Everyone froze in horror, and so did Diesel, James, and Gordon.

Percy: Ley me in! Let me in!

Toby: No! Not by the hair of my chinney chin chin!

Percy: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in!

The door slowly parted, revealing a white ghostly figure. Percy walked into the gym, arms stretched out like a zombie.

Diesel: It's the ghost! It's coming to get us!

Everyone screamed and tried to hide for cover. Then the lights came on and everyone stopped running when they heard laughter. Percy and Thomas were laughing hysterically. That's when everyone realized it was a trick.

Thomas/Percy: GOTCHA!

James: What was that for?

Percy: That was payback for calling me silly!

Thomas: You guys should've seen yourselves! You were scared out of your wits!

Gordon: That wasn't funny! Besides, I knew it was a trick all along. I knew you two were faking it.

Bill: Sure you did, Gordon. Sure you did.

Ben: I thought that was great trick!

Donald: But 'ya nearly made me wet me pants!

Percy: But it wasn't meant for all of you, it was for Gordon and James for calling me silly.

Everyone looked at Gordon and James, who were embarrassed.

Duck: So all this happened because of you two.

Oliver: Well, it is Halloween. It's a time for tricks or treats, and for fun.

Mavis: Yes. Let's put this matter behind us and celebrate. That's why we're here.

Everyone agreed. Percy cleaned himself up in the showers and changed into his Watson costume.

Thomas: So did you enjoy your Halloween trick, Percy?

Percy: I actually enjoyed it. Especially giving some payback to Gordon and James.

Thomas: Yeah. Anyone would think that our friends had just seen a ghost.

Everyone started dancing to the music as they continued with their Halloween party.

**I was working in the lab late one night**

**When my eyes beheld an eerie sight**

**For my monster from his slab began to rise**

**And suddenly to my surprise**

**He did the mash**

**He did the monster mash**

**The monster mash**

**It was a graveyard smash**

**He did the mash**

**It caught on in a flash**

**He did the mash**

**He did the monster mash**

**Then you can mash**

**Then you can monster mash**

Everyone was having such a good time that they didn't see two suspicious looking men watching Thomas.

Thug1: Is that him?

Thug2: Yep! He's the one the boss wants.

Thug1: What for? What does he have to do with this?

Thug2: He interfered when the boss tried to capture that girl again.

Thug1: And the boss wants us to do away with him so he won't get in the way again?

Thug2: That's exactly my thoughts. He knows too much.


	16. Henry's Forest

Henry Stanier has lived on Sodor for many years. He wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. He likes every part of it from the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But there is one place Henry always enjoyed visiting more than any other. One place he kept secret from everyone at school.

The forest was Henry's favorite spot to visit. It was full of broad oaks, tall pines, small bushes, a big waterfall, the river, and a meadow. Henry remembered the first time he came to the forest. He and his dad had helped bring in some new trees to be planted, and Terence and Trevor helped to haul them into place. Now he could see the trees were growing amongst the others on the hillside. Henry took a deep breath of that fresh air and lay down upon the grassy field of the meadow.

Henry: It's so peaceful here.

The birds sang quietly and the wind blew calmly through the trees. What Henry didn't know was that a mysterious figure watched him from behind the trees.

That night, a terrible storm swept across Sodor. That's when everything changed. By morning, the fierce winds had gone but the damage was done. Henry was horrified to see what had happened in the forest. Trees lay everywhere, some were blown over while others were broken. The hillside looked so bare.

Henry: Oh no! The forest. My beautiful forest. What's to become of it? What's to become of all the animals that live here?

He watched as fallen trees were loaded onto flatbeds and taken to the timber mills where they would be turned into furniture and other things. Henry was pleased the wood was being put to good use, but he was still saddened from losing his forest. The mysterious figure who had been watching Henry yesterday, a girl, saw how sad Henry looked. She had long brown hair, wore brown clothes, and had a beauty mark on the right lower side of her mouth. Her name is Annette Henschel.

Annette: That poor boy. I wish we could do something to make things better again for him.

Another girl stood next to Annette. Her name is Carla Sharp. She had blue-green short hair, blue green clothes, and wore glasses.

Carla: You're right. But what can we do? We can't mend broken trees.

Later, Annette met her father at his office. He was in charge of the timber mill.

Mr. Henschel: Hello, darling. Why are you so glum?

Annette: I'm upset about what happened to the forest. I always loved it there, it's a special place to me. Now it's gone. And there's a boy about my age who's sad about it too.

Mr. Henschel: We'll soon put that right, darling. I have an important job for you, Annette. I would like you to help me take some trucks to the forest.

He showed her the trucks filled with new trees to plant in the forest. They all looked ready for planting.

Annette: Oh, thank you, father. This is the best job I've ever had.

Some hours later, Henry came back to the forest, but he was surprised to see Terence and Trevor busily helping the workmen clear the torn stumps and branches.

Terence: Look Henry! We're beginning again! The hillside will look better than ever before!

Henry: Oh, thank you!

Trevor: Don't thank us, thank Mr. Henschel and his daughter. They did it for you.

Annette had been standing behind Henry, listening to the conversation. When Henry first saw her, he thought his heart would stop. Annette was a very attractive and beautiful girl. Henry didn't take his eyes off her.

Annette: Hello. You must Henry Stanier. My name is Annette Henschel.

Henry: Uh, hello, Annette. Thank you for helping to plant all these new trees. The forest will look better than ever thanks to you. You don't know how much this means to me.

Annette: Your welcome. I like the forest too. It's so peaceful and beautiful here.

Henry: You like the forest too? Wow! I thought I was the only one. But you can't tell anyone at school about this, they might laugh at me for being a nature boy.

Annette: Do you go to Sodor High?

Henry: Yes.

Annette: That's where I'm going. My family and I have moved here from Germany.

Henry: That's great. I could show you around and introduce you to my friends.

Annette: I'd like that.

Now the forest looked better than ever just like Terence said. When Henry and Annette stop by to visit the forest, they could see the new trees growing strong and tall. Sometimes everywhere is very quiet and at other times they could hear the leaves rustling, or a bird's wing rushing the air. Often they could see deer grazing in the meadow.

Sometimes Henry would show Annette places she'd never see in the forest like the waterfall or the meadow, and Annette would show him a valley and some mountains. After a long day of touring the forest, now called Henry's Forest, the two forest lovers said goodbye, but couldn't part ways. For a minute, they looked at each other. Then Henry leaned down and kissed Annette. They wrapped their arms around each other and collapsed into the grass, still kissing and making out. The only person to have witnessed this was Terence, who smiled and walked away, pretending he didn't see anything.


	17. Buzz Buzz

Trevor was busying working in the Vicarage Orchard when James, who was on his bike, stopped to say hello.

James: Hello Trevor. You look as bright and cheerful as my red jacket.

Trevor: I am.

James: Hey, what's that buzzing noise?

Trevor: It's the bees. They're all in these boxes called beehives. I'm taking them to the market to sell their honey.

Just then, Boco stopped by.

Boco: Take care, you two. Don't make the bees angry or they might sting you.

James didn't like being told what to do by a Smelter Teen and he buzzed away. Boco said goodbye to Trevor and went to town. Bill and Ben were buying a new video game when they saw Boco and ran off. Boco met Duck at the café.

Boco: I remember the first time I met those two. They nearly made my eyes pop out, but Edward soon put a stop to their games.

Duck: Edward is the only one who can keep Bill and Ben in order. I sometimes call them the bees.

Boco: A good name too. They even dressed like bees on Halloween. They're terrors when they start buzzing around.

James had just rode past them when he heard them talking and stopped.

James: What's that, Duck? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all. So don't let that buzz-box Smelter Teen tell you different!

Duck: His name is Boco and he didn't! We-

James: I wouldn't care of hundreds were swarming around! I'd take a swatter and slap them and make them buzz off!

As James peddled away, Duck retorted at him.

Duck: Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Later, James arrived at the market to pick up some a hot pot of soup for part of the dinner his mom was making. It was very busy in the market. Crowds of people hustled and bustled about. A man was pushing a cart with a beehive on it.

But then there was trouble. The cart stopped so suddenly the beehive fell over and broke open. Everyone saw this and ran off. James didn't know what was going on. Then he saw the bees fly out of their broken hive. The bees were too cold to be cross, so they buzzed around some men hoping they'd mend their hive, but they didn't understand. So the bees turned to James. The pot of soup was nice and warm so they clung to it.

James: Buzz off you little insects!

One bee burnt his foot. He thought James had burnt him on purpose. He flew high up in the air and came down towards James like an airplane. And it stung James right back on the nose.

James: EEEEEEEEKKK!

His screams echoed throughout the market. James peddled out of them market quickly. He tried various and crazy ways to get rid of the bees, but no matter how hard he tried the bees wouldn't go away. James gave up.

But when he passed the Vicarage Orchard, the bees left the soup pot and flew into their new beehive. The Vicar had seen James and tried to talk to him, but James quickly left for home, not wanting to be seen with a big red nose.

At home, Mrs. Hughes had James put an ice pack on his nose, then she bandaged it up. The Vicar came by to see James.

Vicar: Are you alright, James?

James: Not really. My nose hurts.

Vicar: I'm sorry to hear that. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my bees. Though it's a pity its not Christmas yet, otherwise we'd call you James the Red-Nosed Boy.

His parents laughed, even James. But instead, they decided to call James the Bees-Knees, which means they thought he was more special than ever.


	18. Athletics and Smelter Teens

It was a bright sunny day at Sodor High, but Gordon didn't feel bright and cheerful as everyone else.

Gordon: I'm not happy.

James: You must be sick. Probably all that pizza we ate yesterday while studying.

Gordon: Hard work brings a good appetite. You wouldn't understand.

Duck: I know! You have a tummy ache! I warned you that the old fountain you drank out of was not good for you.

Gordon: It's not a tummy ache!

Henry: Of course it is. You're probably feeling nauseous. Go to the nurse's office and she'll call your mom to come and get you.

Gordon: You're all being ridiculous! So don't be vulgar!

He did push-ups in gym class slowly, with a mournful expression.

Gordon: Oh, the indignity.

Thomas: What's the matter, Gordon?

Gordon: Everyone says I've got a tummy ache, but I haven't.

Thomas: Then why are you unhappy?

Gordon: You wouldn't understand, little Thomas.

Thomas: Please tell me. I won't say anything. I promise.

Gordon: Very well. I miss my brother.

Thomas: Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother.

Gordon: His name is Scott, a famous athletic. I haven't seen him since he left for his world tour after graduating college. I was much younger back then.

The gym teacher announced it was time to go back inside the school. Gordon walked away sadly. Thomas felt sorry for Gordon and wanted to cheer him up. He went to the principal's office and told Sir Topham Hatt his plan to cheer up Gordon.

The next day that afternoon, Gordon had come home from school still looking sadder than ever. His dad was at the door.

Mr. Gresley: Gordon, you're just in time! There's someone here who wants to see you!

Gordon followed his dad into the living room where that someone was waiting for him with his mother. Gordon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a young man who looked just like him, but with green hair and clothes.

Gordon: Scott? Is that you?

Scott: Hello little brother.

Tears were rolling down Gordon's face as he embraced Scott, his older brother.

Gordon: Scott! You came back!

Scott: A friend of yours named Thomas from school told me you were missing so much. Funny that. I was just thinking about you and had decided to come home anyway.

Gordon: Thomas? I should thank him next time I see him.

At dinner, the two young men sat together in the dining room.

Scott: You've changed a lot since I left home.

Gordon: I'm working out and getting good grades.

Scott: I'm working out a lot in athletic tournaments. And I'm getting a lot of mail from fan girls. Have you found yourself a girl yet?

Gordon: Nope. I haven't found anyone yet. I haven't even thought about finding a girl yet. So, how about you come to my school tomorrow and I'll introduce you to everyone.

Scott: Sounds like a good idea.

At school the next day, everyone got on well with Scott, except for Henry, who was jealous.

Henry: Why does he have to be so popular because he's an athletic freak?

Duck: He's famous because he ran 100 miles an hour around a track field, not to mention he did other cool things.

Henry: Oh brother. I'm always the best athletic on the track field. I deserve some respect like that.

Duck whispered something to Donald. He was gonna play a trick on Henry.

Duck: Henry, would you like my athletic uniform?

Henry: You? An athletic?

Duck: Ok. The deal's off. Do you want it, Donald?

Donald: I wudna deprive 'ye of the honor.

Duck: It is a great honor. I never use it anymore so-

Henry: Wait! I'm sorry I was rude. I didn't know you were an athletic. Can I have it?

Duck: Of course. It also comes with brand new shiny sneakers.

Henry: New sneakers and a new athletic uniform, what a splendid sight I'll be!

Duck: I'll go and get them, and then you can show everyone on the track field how wonderful you'll look.

Word had gone round about Henry's new athletic uniform and sneakers. The students waited on the bleachers where they could get a good view. But when Henry came out, he wasn't a splendid sight. He was wearing the athletic uniform and sneakers, but they were both old and dirty. Henry went red in the face as everyone laughed and pointed.

Gordon: What's the matter, Henry? You don't look so good! Go to the nurse's office and she'll call your mother to come pick you up!

The only person who felt sorry for Henry was Annette. She led Henry out of the track field and cursed at everyone in the bleachers in German, much to everyone's surprise.

Henry: What did you say to them?

Annette: You don't wanna know.

Two Smelter Teens were in the locker room when Henry was changing into his regular clothes while Annette looked away. One was named Spamcan, who had blonde hair and blue clothes, and the other was named Beyer Peacock, who has blonde hair and green clothes, but everyone calls him Bear because whenever he growls, he sounds like a bear.

Spamcan: You know Bear, I think it's time we took over this school.

Bear: But it's the principal's school.

Spamcan: Not for long. Boss says these students here are spoiling our image.

Henry: Of course we do! We show everyone here what frauds you Smelter Teens are! You call yourselves good students?! You're nothing but a bunch lying, scheming, devious-

Spamcan: Shut it! We are good students, unlike you, we don't go outside in dirty old clothes and make fools of ourselves!

Annette: I think you two need to leave or I'll tell the principal!

Spamcan: Whatever. Let's go, Bear.

The two Smelter Teens left the locker room.

Henry: What a fool I made of myself. If I had known that Duck and Donald were playing a trick on me…

Annette: Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of nuisances.

Henry: I'm talking about Duck and Donald. And tomorrow, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind.

The next morning, Henry and Annette found Spamcan and Bear standing next to a blue pick-up truck. Spamcan was holding a baseball while standing next to the truck's broken window. Two motorbikes were jammed in the truck's wheels and a girl with a hood over her face was inside the truck, probably frightened. A middle aged man was arguing with them when Henry and Annette arrived.

?: Get these punks out of here! They tried to break into my car as I tried to get away, but they came upon from behind as I tried to back up!

Spamcan: Who are you calling a punk, gramps?!

?: Stow it, kid!

Henry: You tried to vandalize some old man's car? How heartless!

Bear: It wasn't my idea, it was Spamcan's. I tried to stop Spamcan, but he wouldn't listen to me. He organized it with Boss just to-

Spamcan: Bear, don't you dare say anything!

?: Do you two think you can help?

Annette: We'd be glad to. Won't we, Henry?

Henry: We'll try. Anyway, if what Bear said is true that he wanted no part of this vandalism, I'm sure he can help too.

Bear: Of course I'll help.

Henry and Annette and Bear helped get the motorbikes out of the wheels and the middle aged man quickly drove away to a repair shop, without thanking them.

Annette: He sure seemed in a hurry.

Spamcan: Yeah, no thanks to you.

Bear: You were the one who started all this, Spamcan!

Henry: Quiet! Let's get to the school and tell Sir Topham Hatt what had happened.

The Tidmouth Teens were wondering where Henry was when they saw him outside the window, carrying Spamcan on his bike with Annette carrying Bear on her bike to the school. At first, Sir Topham Hatt was cross that Henry and Annette were very late, but when they explained what had happened, he was no longer cross with them and thanked them for what they did. Spamcan was expelled when they found out he had a criminal record, but he wouldn't say why he vandalized an old man's truck. Bear on the other hand was given a second chance when the principal was told how he helped out, and he remained in Sodor High.

Bear: I'm sorry about Spamcan last night.

Henry: That's all right. You showed us that you weren't really on Spamcan's side when he picked on us.

Bear: And I should've said something to make him stop.

Henry: Oh well. The bright side is Spamcan's gone for good and you can now live a happier better life away from him.


	19. Bulgy

Duck was waiting at the bus stop for the bus to take him to school. There was another bus nearby, a big double-decker red and yellow bus. The driver was leaning against the bus reading a newspaper. He had red hair and red clothes like Bertie, but he had nasty expression on his face. He scowled at the happy students who were waiting for Bertie.

Bulgy: Stupid kids. I wouldn't have stopped here for a break if I had known. I'd have a breakdown or something.

Duck: Well I'm glad you didn't. You'd have spoiled their fun.

Bulgy: Bah! Enjoyment is all you brats live for! One day, your precious school would be torn down and you would all end up in slavery!

Duck: How dare you say such a thing! We have a friend named Bertie and he drives a bus, but he likes our school. And even he would never wanna see it destroyed!

Bulgy: Humph! I know Bertie, he's too silly to be of any use!

He got into the bus and drove away. Duck took no notice.

Duck: He's such a grump!

When Bertie's bus arrived, Duck got in the bus and sat with Oliver. He told him about the nasty double-decker bus driver.

Oliver: I know him. His name is Bulgy, and he's always a grump.

The two boys laughed. They got off the bus and went to school. When the day was done, it was time to go home. But when Duck met Oliver again, Oliver wasn't smiling.

Duck: What's the matter?

Oliver: Bulgy's friend has come, and he's rude too. He's taking our parents out for a drive.

Duck: But why?

Oliver: Bulgy's been telling them bad things are happening in our school and he's trying to convince them that we shouldn't come here anymore!

Duck: Rubbish! There's nothing bad about our school!

Oliver: Yeah! It's dreadful, spreading bad rumors about our school! It's not right!

Duck: I wish there was some way to stop this.

The next day, Duck, Oliver, and Toad were at the bus stop waiting for Bertie's bus. It was very quiet and no one was around. Bertie arrived and the three boys took their seats.

Bertie: Is it just you two today? I was expecting a crowd.

Duck: We don't know where everyone is?

Oliver looked out the window and pointed.

Oliver: Look! Look at Bulgy! He's a mean scarlet deceiver!

They saw their classmates boarding the double-decker bus, with a sign that said, "School Bus."

Bulgy: Yeah! Boo! Snubs!

He shouted from the window and drove off. Duck, Oliver, and Toad were furious.

Duck: Why that sneaky, no-good, lying creep! He must've gotten the parents to make their kids ride in his bus!

Bertie: What's wrong with that?

Oliver: Bulgy's been telling lies to our parents that our school is terrible and we shouldn't go there!

Bertie: That's not good. We better follow him.

Bertie sped down the road to catch up to Bulgy's bus, but they lost him. Duck and Oliver hoped their parents wouldn't believe Bulgy's lies when they got home, telling them that the school is not a good place. But Bertie came to a sudden stop. Duck, Oliver, and Toad peered out the window and saw Bulgy's double-decker bus wedged firmly under the bridge.

Duck: Well what do you think about that.

A crowd of angry students got off Bulgy's bus and complained to Bertie.

Gordon: That creep Bulgy tricked our parents!

James: He wanted them to think Sodor High was a horrible place!

Henry: He said he knew a shortcut to our school!

Oliver: So _this_ was his shortcut? What a joke!

Daisy: Give you give us a ride, Bertie?

Bertie: Of course. Hop on board. And we get to the school, I'll have the principal hear about Bulgy.

Everyone boarded the bus. As they did, a train crossed the bridge Bulgy's bus was under. The bride quivered beneath him and his bus.

Bulgy: Make it stop! It might fall on me!

Duck: That would serve you right for telling lies!

But it didn't. The bus arrived at the school at the right time. Bertie told Sir Topham Hatt about Bulgy and Sir Topham Hatt told the bus company. Now that Bulgy's lies had been exposed, Bulgy lost his job as a bus driver. He got a new job at a farm where his bus was now used as a hen house.


	20. Narrow Gauge Teens

There was a group of teens called the Narrow Gauge Teens who go to their Narrow Gauge class. Their fathers work on a railway for smaller trains that run from the North Western Railway to Croven's Gate, but they usually work at a slate quarry. The students' names were Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Ivo Hugh. They all speak with Welsh accents.

Skarloey Fletcher was the leader of the Narrow Gauge Teens. He has red hair and clothes. Rheneas Jennings had orange hair and oranges clothes, and he's Skarloey's best friend. Sir Handel Falcon has blue hair and clothes. He has moody tantrums being stubborn and thinking than he knows better than anyone. Peter Sam Stuart has green hair and clothes, and he's a little cocky and cheeky but is kind hearted and good mannered. Rusty, or Ruston, has black hair and orange clothes. He's a Smelter Teen, but is very kind, tame, and trustful. Duncan Barclay had blonde spikey hair and yellow clothes. He often grumbles and complains and is rude, rough, and bad tempered. Sometimes whenever he gets excited he starts doing a little dance, called Rock n' Roll. Ivo Hugh has black hair and red clothes. He was named after his grandfather who was a popular Chief Mechanical Engineer. He relies on the knowledge and experience of his classmates to get the job done. They had a teacher named Madge, who has short vanilla cream hair and wears a green and white dress.

One day, Edward was at his locker when he met Skarloey, who was on his way to class.

Edward: Hello. You must be one of the Narrow Gauge Teens. My name's Edward.

Skarloey: Pleased to meet you, Edward. My name's Skarloey.

Edward: How do you like our school so far?

Skarloey: It's wonderful. I get to be in the same class as my old buddy, Rheneas.

Edward: Are you and Rheneas childhood friends?

Skarloey: We both go way back, but we weren't friends back then. But we became friends after Rheneas saved me from landslide.

Henry called out to Edward from their classroom.

Edward: Sorry Skarloey, but I gotta get to class. We'll talk some other time.

Edward left, and Skarloey went to class.

Meanwhile during lunchtime, Sir Handel was trying to win the attention of some girls who were in a class next door to theirs. He tried to be savvy and cool, but the girls didn't like him. Sir Handel stopped so suddenly when he saw a puddle of spilled mustard on the floor. The girls thought Sir Handel was stopping on purpose so they pushed him into the puddle of mustard. He wasn't hurt but his shirt and pants were covered in mustard. Skarloey helped him to his feet and took him to the Men's room to clean the mustard off.

Sir Handel: I'll never flirt with girls again. They're nothing but trouble.

Skarloey: Now Sir Handel, it was all just a misunderstanding. I'll go talk to them for you.

He left the Men's room and confronted the girls in the cafeteria.

Skarloey: What were you thinking? You could've hurt Sir Handel!

Agnes: It wasn't our fault!

Ruth: He wouldn't leave us alone!

Skarloey: There was a puddle of mustard on the floor and you pushed him onto it! I'm ashamed of you! I think Mr. Percival should hear about this!

Jemima: No! Don't tell him!

Beatrice: We didn't know about the mustard! We're sorry!

Skarloey: I should hope so!

The next day, Skarloey was taking a bike ride to school when he saw Mrs. Percival standing anxiously at the bus stop.

Skarloey: What's wrong, Ma'am?

Mrs. Percival: My husband forgot his lunch! I tried to stop him and tell him, but he got a taxi and left!

Skarloey: Maybe I can deliver it for you, Ma'am.

Mrs. Percival: That's very kind of you, Skarloey.

She gave him the boxed lunch and Skarloey peddled away as fast as he could. But as he peddled on, the road became steep. Skarloey was getting tired as he peddled uphill. But when he reached the top, he stopped. He clutched his left ankle.

Skarloey: My ankle hurts from peddling so much! I can't go on anymore! No! I have to keep going! I gotta get to the school before I hurt my other ankle!

Mr. Percival had just arrived at Sodor High when Skarloey peddled awkwardly to the entrance.

Skarloey: (pants) Mr…Percival…I have…your…lunch! Your wife…said you…forgot it!

Mr. Percival: Oh dear. I was in such a hurry to get here that I must've forgotten. What happened to your ankle, Skarloey?

Skarloey: I hurt my ankle by peddling so fast to get to school and give you your lunch.

Mr. Percival: We should get you to the nurse's office and have her take a look at your ankle. And thank you for delivering my lunch, Skarloey. You're very reliable.

Skarloey: Anytime, sir.

Everyone in class was pleased with what Skarloey had done. Later that day, Peter Sam entered the school, wearing a dark green Jewish kippa hat.

Rusty: What are you wearing, Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: This is my new hat, a special gift from grandma.

Duncan: It doesn't look special. It looks like its been flattened.

Sir Handel: Your new hat makes you look ridiculous, Peter Sam.

Rheneas: Did anybody step on it?

Everyone laughed. This made Peter Sam upset. Later, he met Ivo Hugh at his locker.

Ivo Hugh: Why so down, Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: Everybody laughs at me because of my new hat my grandmother gave me. I think I should just throw it away.

Ivo Hugh: That would upset your grandmother.

Peter Sam: I'll just tell her that a bird took it.

Ivo Hugh: Why did your grandmother give you that kind of hat?

Peter Sam: It's a tradition to wear these kind of hats in our family, mostly from my mother's side of the family and my grandmother's. We even wear these on special holidays.

Ivo Hugh: It must be very special then. Your hat, I'm referring to. And those special holidays you celebrate. You should tell more about them.

Peter Sam: I'll probably bore you.

Ivo Hugh: No you won't. I'm curious to know.

So Peter Sam told Ivo Hugh about how his family celebrates Jewish holidays on December. Ivo Hugh was amazed. Talking about this made Peter Sam realize how special his hat really is, and he would wear it always. When Ivo Hugh sternly told the Narrow Gauge Teens how special Peter Sam's hat is and about the Jewish holidays, the teasing and the jokes stopped. Now they wished they had hats like Peter Sam's.

One day, Sir Handel had met George, the rude driver of a steam roller. He was always grumpy and says rude remarks about the students. Sir Handel could see that George had dark hair, wore a yellow cap, and wore green clothes. He was covered in ashes from head to toe.

George: Huh! You're Sir Handel, I suppose.

Sir Handel: And you I suppose are George. Yes, I've heard of you.

George: And I've heard of you, you swank around with your puny little bicycle pretending you're as good as me.

Sir Handel: Actually….I'm better. Goodbye.

And he peddled off, chuckling to himself. George chauffeured on, fuming. He past Sir Handel, and oil spluttered from the steam roller's engine. The oil splashed on Sir Handel. George laughed.

George: Serves you right!

Sir Handel: You did that on purpose!

He tried to get past the steam roller, but there was barely room to pass. Sir Handel managed to get closer to George.

Sir Handel: Get out of my way, you great clumsy road hog!

George: I don't move for puny little brats! You don't own the road! Get out of my way!

Then there was trouble. George tried to steer towards Sir Handel to try and scare him off into thinking he might get run over, but instead, he crashed into a freight train that was puffing down the tracks. Sir Handel managed to jump out of the way in time.

Sir Handel: Ah! That was your fault!

George: No it wasn't! It was yours!

The train driver and fireman argued with them on who was to blame for the accident. A police car drove over and the policemen put a stop to it. When they examined the damage, the accident was blamed on George. The workmen cleared the mess and put up a fence between the road and the rails. Then they left, along with George. Sir Handel thought he had made George go away and was pleased with himself.

When he got to class the next day, he talked nothing but steam rollers.

Skarloey: Oh no. He's worse than ever. My plan didn't work.

Rusty: Never mind. We'll think of something else.

They didn't have to, because the girls next door giggled and pointed at Sir Handel.

Cora: Look! It's Sir Handel!

Jane: I heard he tried to race a steam roller!

Ada: But the steam roller beat him!

And since then, Sir Handel never mentions steam rollers now.

Later that day, Duncan was carrying a crate of meatloaf for the cafeteria. He was swaying and bouncing as he did. He met Rusty and Skarloey along the way.

Skarloey: What are you doing?

Duncan: I'm practicing for a ballet show. What do you think I'm doing? I'm delivering junk to the cafeteria!

Rusty: If you keep this up, you might get into an accident.

Duncan: Accident? I won't get into no accident! I know my way about! I don't need Smelly Teens to tell me what to do!

Duncan left, and Rusty felt hurt.

Skarloey: Don't listen to him. He's bound to get into trouble sooner or later.

It happened quicker than he thought. As Duncan continued to do his little Rock n' Roll, he didn't know he was getting close to the stairs. He lost his footing and tumbled down the steps. Meatloaf spilled on the floor.

Rusty: I told you you'd get into an accident if you continue with this Rock n' Roll of yours!

Duncan: It wasn't my fault! It was yours!

Mr. Percival: No, it was your fault, Duncan!

The vice principal, Mr. Percival, had seen what had happened.

Mr. Percival: You fell down the stairs because you tried to Rock n' Roll again! This school is not a dance floor, well, except for the gym, and you are not a pop star! If it happens again, I'll have you suspended for a month!

Duncan said nothing. He thought Mr. Percival had said quite enough.

That afternoon, it was a foggy, wet, and windy. The Narrow Gauge Teens were riding their bikes down the road. They had missed the bus for home so they had to use their bikes. They all stayed together, fearing they might get lost or into an accident. Rheneas knew the way to their neighborhood and he led on. The bikes' wheels kept slipping and it was a steep climb up the hill. But they reached the top at last.

Rheneas: Don't worry! The worst is over! We'll be home soon!

But they weren't. Rheneas' bike hit a rock and he fell down a steep hillside where some sheep were grazing.

Rusty: Rheneas! Are you alright?

He tried to stand up, but he groaned loudly in pain.

Rheneas Aah! I've got a cramp in my leg!

Duncan: Oh, that's just great!

Sir Handel: What do we do now?

Peter Sam: We'll have to stop and rest a while!

Ivo Hugh: If we do, we'll catch a cold staying out here all day!

Skarloey: And our parents will be worried sick!

Rheneas: We still have to keep going! I'll get us there!

Skarloey: Are you sure you can manage it?

Rheneas: I'll try!

He got onto his bike again and he peddled on, with the others following behind. Rheneas did his best despite his injury.

Rheneas: If I don't get my friends home, we'll get lost.

As they crossed a bridge, everything blurred in the fog. Everyone was getting tired, but Rheneas said they must keep going. As they reached their neighborhood, the wind stopped blowing and the fog lifted. Finally, tired but triumphant, the Narrow Gauge Teens reached their neighborhood.

Rheneas: We made it!

The next morning, everyone at school had heard what had happened. The Narrow Gauge Teens said if it wasn't for Rheneas, they would never have gotten home. Everyone called Rheneas a Gallant Little Boy.


	21. Stepney the Bluebell Boy

Rusty was on his way to class when he met Douglas and Oliver. They both looked worried.

Rusty: Excuse me, but is something wrong?

Douglas: Yes indeed. We need another student for our class.

Rusty: Maybe we should find one. Like how Edward found Trevor and how you found Oliver.

Douglas: I found Oliver at the juvenile center on the other side of Sodor. But these days, it's only Smelter Teens who go there.

Rusty: So that's where I'll go, tonight.

Douglas: Tonight? But-

Rusty: My mind's made up to help you get a new student.

Douglas: Very well then. Take care.

The only other person to know where Rusty was going was Ruth when she found out from Oliver.

Ruth: But Rusty, you'll get into trouble.

Rusty: I'll be fine. I'll pack enough food and water for my trip.

Ruth: But will you need your bike?

Rusty: Traveling by bicycle won't be enough. I'll take a train.

Ruth: Well when you get there, use this.

She gave him a badge that said "Inspector."

Ruth: This will help you get inside the center.

Rusty: Thanks Ruth.

The next morning, Rusty left home and took a train to the other side of Sodor. It took a whole day to get there because by the time Rusty got to the juvenile center, it was nighttime and the cold wind blew. Rusty's eyes widened with shock when he arrived.

?: Who are you?!

Rusty: I-I'm just an Inspector. I came to see if you have either a child or lost teen in your center.

?: No, none!

Rusty: Then what about your sidings?

?: One! We have one!

Rusty: T-Then I'll just go and inspect.

He marched bravely into the siding. He found a lonely, dirty, and cold teenage in the corner.

Rusty: Hello. Who are you?

Stepney: I'm Stepney Stroudley. Who are you?

Rusty: I'm Rusty, and I've come to get you outta here.

Stepney: How can I trust you to help me?

Rusty: Don't worry, I'm not one of them. I'm just a student from high school and I used this fake badge to get inside. Now come on, let's get outta here.

He helped Stepney to his feet and he carried him away from the sidings. So off they set, past the bleak, brooding line of tough looking men.

?: Where's he going?!

Rusty: Just a walk down the road.

And they ran out of the juvenile center as quickly as they could. They managed to sneak aboard a train heading for the good side of Sodor.

Rusty: We've done it! Mission accomplished!

Stepney: Thank you, Rusty.

It was morning when they got back home. When they arrived at Sodor High, there was a big welcome for Rusty and Stepney.

Douglas: I see you found us a new student.

Rusty: Yes, and his name is Stepney.

Oliver: And Sir Topham Hatt found Stepney a new home and a new family at the Bluebell Railway.

Stepney: Thanks everyone. I happen to like bluebells, they're wonderful.

When Stepney was cleaned and fed, he was given new clothes, a gold t-shirt and gold pants. He now goes to Sodor High and works harder than anyone. His friendly and enthusiastic attitude won everyone over, except for Thomas.

Because during soccer in gym class, the coach took Thomas off the team and had Stepney take his place. Stepney easily got the ball to the goalie and won. Everyone cheered, except for Thomas, who scowled at Stepney and stormed off. Throughout the day, Thomas continued to give Stepney the cold shoulder and refused to speak to him when Stepney tried to say hello. Even at lunchtime, Thomas would not sit with Stepney when he sat with his friends, the Tidmouth Teens.

Thomas: I get pulled off the team so Stepney could make the goal! I could've made that goal easily! I wish that Bluebell freak never came to Sodor High!

Duck: Now that sounds harsh. But you don't know Stepney. He's been through a rough life and would like it if you'd be friendlier to him. He's been trying to make friends with you all day.

Thomas: I'd rather not, thank you.

The next day, Stepney was riding his bike to school. He stopped by a cricket field as he waited for the traffic light to change. Bertie the bus driver was beside him and he chatted with Stepney while waiting.

Then the batsman hit the ball and it flew high into the sky towards Stepney and landed in his basket, tied to his bike. But Stepney didn't hear it as Bertie's bus started up again and drove off when the traffic light changed. Stepney peddled off, ignoring the players in the field calling out to him.

Players: Stop! Come back! You've got our ball! Caroline, stop him!

Caroline was a driver to a vintage car and is the mother of a cricket player. She had short golden hair, wore a white driving cap, wore a red dress, and wore black drivers' gloves. She reluctantly got into her car and chased after Stepney.

Stepney wasn't hurrying so Caroline soon came up from behind. She tooted the horn to try and get his attention. Stepney thought the driver was being rude to him and he peddled onward. Caroline didn't like going faster.

Caroline: I shouldn't be going this fast. It'll fuse the circuits and I'll break down.

She pounded on up the steep hill and then down the other side to where Stepney had stopped to buy a water at a station.

Caroline: There you are! I've been chasing after you!

Stepney: Why? I didn't do anything.

Caroline: You have my son's ball!

Stepney: What ball?

Caroline: The ball for his game!

She took out the ball from his basket.

Stepney: Oh, that ball. I was wondering where it came from.

Caroline: I was chasing you to try and stop you and get the ball back! It's the only ball the players have!

Stepney: I'm sorry, Ma'am. I saw you following me and I thought you were being rude, like some drivers are.

She inspected her car and frowned.

Caroline: Now my car's broken down after all that driving.

Stepney: Maybe I can help you.

He opened the lid and leaned in far enough to try and fix the engine. Caroline waited impatiently. Suddenly, the engine sputtered to life.

Stepney: I think that did it.

Caroline: How did you do that?

Stepney: I just put the red wire and the blue wire together.

Caroline: Thank you. Now I can get back to my son's game with the ball.

When Stepney got to school, he saw Thomas sitting by the steps' entrance, sulking.

Stepney: What are you doing here all by yourself, Thomas?

But Thomas didn't answer and he tried to ignore Stepney.

Stepney: Are you mad at me? What is it something I did?

Thomas: Yeah, you did. You got me kicked off the soccer team, remember?

Stepney: Oh that. I'm sorry Thomas. I saw you how tired you looked while you were on the field and I thought for a second you would pass out, so I asked the coach if I could take your place. I was worried about you.

Thomas: Is that all?

Stepney: Duck told me you didn't like me. But I don't want you to think I'm a show off, I'm just trying to make new friends and adjust to my new life. I'm not sure if he told you what I'd been through.

Thomas: I never asked.

Stepney: My old family never cared for me. My parents loved my older siblings more than me and they gave me little attention. So one day, I ran away, but I was found and taken to the juvenile center. And I've been there ever since, until Rusty found me and gave me a new life and a new loving caring family. It's nice to have a new family and-

Thomas: And to make new friends.

Stepney: Exactly! Maybe sometime you could show me around Sodor.

Thomas: Of course I will!

Thomas wasn't cross anymore after listening to Stepney's back story, and the two boys were now good friends.


	22. Bowled Out

A new student surveyed the entrance of the school where Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Duck, Stepney, Donald, and Douglas were waiting for the bell to ring to start the day. He was a Smelter Teen with blonde hair and green clothes. His name is Bowler.

Bowler: Not bad. I've seen worse, at least your all clean.

The teens glared.

Bowler: It's not your fault, but the principal should send you into slavery and get students like me. You cause problems and give this school a bad name like going on strike or having delinquents hang around the school. Your parents must be very ashamed of you all.

The teens were furious and began shouting at Bowler until a teacher put a stop to it. Later, they all held an indignation meeting at the gym.

Gordon: Disgraceful!

James: Disgusting!

Henry: Despicable!

Donald: To say such things to us!

Douglas: It's to teach him a lesson we'd be wanting!

Percy: You're right! But how do we do it?

Thomas: Don't worry, we'll think of something.

Their chance had come during gym class. Bowler was warming up for a long run on the track field with Stepney and Duck. At the startling line, Bowler started bragging.

Bowler: Watch me, Duck and Stepney! Now I'll show you how fast I can go!

Duck and Stepney just gave him dirty looks. The gym teacher blew his whistle as a gust of wind blew his hat away. Bowler, Duck, and Stepney ran down the track field. Bowler was in the lead while Duck and Stepney were far behind.

Then it happened. Bowler stepped on something and slipped and fell. He hurt knee as he fell. Duck and Stepney laughed as they raced ahead. Their classmates cheered for them while they laughed at Bowler for his own failure.

When Duck and Stepney reached the finish line, everyone cheered. Bowler limped to the bench and sat down. The gym teacher saw something on Bowler's foot and pointed.

Gym Teacher: My hat! You stepped on it during your run! You silly boy, you should've watched where you were going!

Bowler frowned and crossed his arms while Duck and Stepney giggled. At the locker room, Stepney and Duck told Gordon what had happened.

Gordon: Serves him right for saying we give this school a bad name.

Duck: Yep! He had it coming to him!

Gordon: By the way, that was sure a good run out there.

Stepney: Thanks. I was really looking forward to it. I don't think I've ever run that fast before.

But the next day, Bowler never returned to Sodor High. He had mysteriously disappeared. But he left two things behind, a rather nasty smell and a battered baseball hat.


	23. Seaside Surprise

Percy was happily riding his bike past the seaside on a bright and sunny day. He didn't expect to see Toby there, looking sad and gloomy.

Percy: Hi Toby. What's the matter? I thought you were at your family reunion.

Toby: My relatives couldn't make it. They were invited to attend a business party for uncle. It's not fair to leave your family over something more important than them.

Percy: Who are your relatives?

Toby: My uncle, aunt, and cousin Flora.

Percy: I know what will cheer you up, you can come fishing me. First, I need to buy some fishing poles and some bait. Would you like to join me, Toby?

Toby: I guess so.

When they got to the harbor, they saw a group of delinquents working around the docks.

Percy: What are they doing here?

Toby: I think they're working. But why?

Sailor: Those delinquents are on probation and are working at the harbor. I don't think they like hanging here and for once I don't blame them.

Percy: Why?

Sailor: Because of Bulstrode.

Percy: Who's Bulstrode?

The sailor pointed to the skipper behind the wheel of a barge.

Sailor: Bulstrode is a disagreeable barge driver. He never stops complaining.

The barge driver was even more bad tempered than ever as the delinquents pushed and carried supplies around the harbor.

Bulstrode: Come on, come on! Why aren't you punks working faster and not loading up my boat?!

Troublesome Teens: We're working on it, grumpy! Why don't you shut up and let us work! You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

Toby: (to Percy) My, this Bulstrode is certainly a grump.

Percy: You said it. Come on, let's go buy our fishing supplies.

But they were stopped by the Troublesome Teens. They had a plan to get back at Bulstrode.

Troublesome Teens: You two going fishing? Why? You like smelly sardines? If you eat them, your breath might stink.

Percy fumed, but Toby took no notice.

Toby: Don't listen to them, Percy.

Troublesome Teens: That's right. Don't listen to us. But don't say we didn't warn you about this fish, and not to mention the bad gas you'll have after eating them.

Percy: THAT'S IT!

He tackled one of the delinquents in a forklift. But as he did, he accidently hit a switch and the forklift started. The forklift pushed some crates of stone towards the ledge where Bulstrode's barge was below them. The crates of stone crashed onto the barge. The crates and stone were piled on top of one another as Bulstrode was trapped inside the barge.

Bulstrode: Help! My boat's sinking!

Troublesome Teens: Serves you right! You were always _barging_ in and moaning!

It took a very long time to clear the mess. Then Bulstrode's barge was towed to the beach for children to play in. And Bulstrode lost his job as well, but he got a new job at the Fishing Shop at the harbor, which he didn't like very well.

It was afternoon when Percy and Toby got to the beach to do some fishing.

Toby: Thanks for taking me out fishing, Percy. It made me feel a lot better.

Percy: That's ok. What are friends for?

Toby: We sure had a seaside surprise today, didn't we?

Percy: We sure did.


	24. New Friends and An Old Legend

**This next chapter introduces characters from the Railway series. The mention of Devil's Back will foreshadow Thomas' adventure in Devil's Back. Also, Thomas discovers an old book about the Lady Enchantress and is getting close to discover that Polly and the Lady Enchantress are one in the same. The haunting call that Thomas hears was based on the idea when Lady's whistle is heard around Muffle Mountain from the movie. And the Magic Valley is based on the Magic Railroad.**

**Enjoy!**

Thomas was in the school library looking for a book to read, when he nearly bumped into another boy.

Thomas: Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Culdee: That's ok. I wasn't looking either.

The boy had black hair and purple clothes with orange lining. He looked like he could part of the Narrow Gauge class.

Thomas: Who are you? I've never seen you before.

Culdee: My name's Culdee Winterthur. I was named after the mountain Culdee Fell. It's where I live and there's a railway up in the Culdee Fell Mountain.

Thomas: I never knew there were railways up in the mountain. Some people say traveling up on that railway is dangerous. You know, rockslides and windy weathers.

Culdee: I know, but our engines are really reliable and they never fail at climbing those mountains. Lots of people visit the mountain on holiday. By the way, I didn't catch your name.

Thomas: My name is Thomas Billinton, I'm from the Tidmouth class.

Culdee: Nice to meet you, Thomas. Would you like to see my class?

Thomas: Sure.

Culdee's class, the Snowdon class, was upstairs, alongside the Narrow Gauge class. When they entered, Thomas was surprised to see that all the students looked exactly like Culdee, black hair and purple clothes, but all their hairstyles were different, and they had different numbers on their shirts. There was only one girl in the class, she had cream white hair and wore an orange dress. A man, their teacher Mr. Walter Richards, sat calmly in his seat when Culdee and Thomas entered.

Culdee: Thomas, this is my class, the Snowdon class. It was named after the Snowdon Mountain, a neighboring mountain next to Culdee Fell. The boy with the number 3 on his shirt is Wilfred, the boy with the number 2 on his shirt is Ernest, Alaric and Eric are 7 and 8 and they're nice quiet boys, and Harry is number 6. Oh, and the number on shirt is 4. And the only girl in class is Catherine, and she's my girlfriend.

Thomas: Hello everyone!

Wilfred: Hello Thomas. Welcome to Snowdon.

Ernest: I see you've met our brother.

Thomas: Brother?

Harry: So, you brought in another boy with the number 1 on shirt, is he a bossy know it all like Godred?

Thomas: I'm not a bossy know it all! And I'm nothing like this Godred!

Culdee: Don't mind Harry, he's always been a terror to us.

Thomas: But didn't Ernest mention you're their brother.

Culdee: That's because we're all related, we're all brothers. Our parents are wealthy people and they had us attend the same class as this one.

Thomas: By the way, who is Godred?

Alaric: Godred was the eldest brother in the family and he attended this school. He was named after a king, which made him conceited, arrogant, reckless, careless, and self-centered.

Eric: Mom and dad tried to make him behave, but he never learned sense, nor would he listen to our teacher and the principal. So, he was expelled for his horrid behavior, and dad disowned him, and we never heard from Godred again.

Thomas: That's awful.

Ernest: The same thing like that happened to Smudger, from the Narrow Gauge class.

Thomas: What did Smudger do?

Wilfred: Smudger was a cousin of Rheneas. He attended the Narrow Gauge class from the time school started, just like Godred. Smudger was a show-off and was rude to everyone. He messes up the jobs he was given.

Alaric: Duke tried to make him listen, as did the principal, but Smudger never listened to advice.

Eric: So he got expelled too. No one ever heard from him again.

Harry: Maybe both Godred and Smudger were sent into slavery.

Thomas: How could you say that about your brother and another student?!

Culdee: Don't mind him, Thomas. Harry's somewhat like Godred to us, but he does listen occasionally. My guess is he's afraid of what happened to Godred might happened to him.

Harry: I am not!

Thomas: Well, I better get back to class. The others will be wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you all.

Culdee: Same here, Thomas. You should come visit our mountain sometime.

Thomas: I'd like that. See 'ya.

When he got to Tidmouth class, Thomas told his friends about Culdee and his class.

Percy: I thought they were part of the Narrow Gauge class when I first saw them.

Thomas: Me too, but they're parents work live near Culdee Fell Mountain, where the mountain railway is.

Toby: I'd like to see this mountain sometime. They say it's a very wonderful place, yet sometimes dangerous.

Thomas: Why?

Toby: You ever heard of Devil's Back?

Percy: What should we know about a devil's back?

Toby: Not that kind of devil's back, Percy, I'm referring to the rocky ridge on the mountain. It's a dangerous place when you travel on that ridge by train. There is always wind, sometimes fierce and horrible. So fierce that it blows the train off the track and it plunges into the valley below and people get seriously hurt or killed in that part of the mountain. I mean, sure it's nice in the daytime, but when it gets windy or stormy, it's very bad.

Thomas: I don't care if it's windy up there, I'd like to see Culdee Fell Mountain someday.

Later in the cafeteria, Thomas was buying lunch when he noticed Diesel was picking on a short, pudgy looking boy who had dark green hair and clothes, and there were letters on his shirt S&M 2 on his front shirt.

Diesel: Hey ugly, what are you getting for lunch for lunch? Flies?

Neil: That's none of your business. Now please move out of my way.

Diesel: Why should I take orders from an ugly toad?

Neil: I'm not a toad!

Diesel: Well you look like one and you're ugly too!

Thomas scooped up a pile of mashed potatoes and threw it at Diesel's face.

Diesel: Who did that?

Thomas: Me! You leave him alone!

Diesel: Why should I?

Skarloey: Because if you don't, I'll rat you out to the principal that you were making fun of my friend, Neil!

Without another word, Diesel left to find a men's room and wash off the mashed potatoes on his face.

Neil: Thank you. I thought he'd never stop picking on me.

Thomas: I never take to bullies, even when it comes from Gordon, James, and Henry.

Neil: The name's Neilson, but my friends call me Neil.

Thomas: I'm Thomas.

Skarloey: Thank you for defending Neil, Thomas. He's getting picked on by everyone because of his, ahem, appearance.

Thomas: I don't find anything strange about Neil.

Skarloey: Same here, but he's very kind and polite.

Neil: Would like to sit with us, Thomas?

Thomas: Sure.

He followed Skarloey and Neil to a seat by the window, where they were met by some other students Thomas never met before. There were five boys who had the same height as the Narrow Gauge teens and the Snowdon teens. The boy in green is Rex, the boy in red is Mike, the boy in blue is Bert, the boy in yellow is Jock, and the boy in white is Frank.

Rex: Hello. I'm Rex Paxman, and you I'm sure, are Thomas.

Thomas: How did you know?

Rex: There's only one boy who's blue and has the number one on his shirt.

Mike: My name's Mike Clarkson. How you doing?

Bert: I'm Bert Heywood. Nice to meet someone who loves the same color I do.

Jock: I am Jock Farrier. Pleased to meet you.

Frank: My name's Frank Muir-Hill. I'm one of the Smelter Teens, but trust me, I'm not like Diesel.

Thomas: What class are you guys from?

Rex: The five of us are from the Arlesdale class. You may have noticed that we're all smaller than you like your buddy Skarloey, but we're very reliable. Our teacher is a bit shorter than Sir Topham Hatt, his name is Mr. Fergus Duncan.

Thomas: Do your parents work on a railway like the Culdee's family?

Mike: Our families live near the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. You know, the trains that are smaller that people call them toys.

Bert: Your something of a toy yourself, Mikey.

Mike: What's that supposed to mean, chump?

Jock: Stow it, you two! We're trying to get to know Thomas here! Sorry about that, Thomas.

Thomas: It's ok, I'm used to seeing my friends argue in my class. But one thing I don't understand is why I never heard about you guys.

Rex: We've only just come from…

Mike: A different school on the Mainland that closed…

Bert: You're principal agreed to let us attend Sodor High…

Jock: After our families got jobs at the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway!

Frank: One at a time people, we can't understand you!

Thomas: It's all right, I understood them. Well, I hope you enjoy Sodor High as much as I do.

At art class, Thomas was busy making a clay bowl when he saw another student he never met before. The boy looked exactly like Bill and Ben, but he had black hair and blue clothes. The boy was drawing a picture of a forest, which looked very realistic.

Thomas: That's a very nice picture. It almost looks real.

Wilbert: Thank you. And your clay bowl is looking good too.

Thomas: I'm not so sure about that. It looks crooked and bent.

Wilbert: Well, it happens when you try to make something out of clay, but you'll get better at it. What's your name, buddy?

Thomas: My name is Thomas Billinton.

Wilbert: My name is Wilbert Keeling, the son of G.B. Keeling.

Thomas: Who's he?

Samuel: Some crazy old nut who works at the Dean Forest Railway.

A boy with rusty brown hair and rusty brown clothes, who sat next to Wilbert, was cutting out a circle from a paper he traced on.

Wilbert: My father is not a crazy old nut, he's a respected and kind-hearted man!

Samuel: Says the boy who spends too much time in the forest.

Albert: Cool it, Sixteen! We're trying to work on our art projects!

There was another boy with black hair and red clothes sitting next to Samuel. He had the letters FR on his shirt.

Samuel: Albert, I told you, don't call me Sixteen anymore!

Albert: I thought you liked being called Sixteen.

Thomas: Who is he?

Wilbert: That's Samuel Austerity, alias Sixteen, a classmate. He's always naughty and a bit awkward in his ways. And that's Albert Pettigrew, another classmate.

Victoria: Albert's a gentleman in his way, polite and good manners-

Helena: Sounds like you have a crush on Albert.

Victoria: I do not! I'm just describing him to the new boy!

Two girls across from the boys, Victoria and Helena were twin sisters, they both wore blue and white sleeveless dresses, but their hairstyles were different. Victoria had long dark hair while Helena had short dark hair.

Wilbert: And those two beauties in front of us are Victoria and Helena. They argue sometimes but they're really close.

Helena: We don't argue, we just have disagreements.

Victoria: What's your name, new boy?

Thomas: My name's Thomas.

Victoria: Thomas? That's a nice name.

Helena: And a very cute name for a cute boy such as yourself.

They smiled flirtingly at Thomas, whose face was as red as Bertie's bus.

Samuel: You think he's cuter than me?! I can top that!

Albert: Oh please, Sixteen. Must you get jealous of every guy those girls flirt with.

Wilbert sighed, rolled his eyes and smiled.

When it was getting close to the end of the day, Thomas was helping two boys named Jinty and Pug carry new books to the library. Jinty and Pug were brothers, they had black clothes and black hair, but their hairstyles were different.

Jinty: So what class are you from, Thomas? Narrow Gauge? Smelter?

Pug: He's not a Smelter Teen nor he is Narrow Gauge!

Jinty: How would you know that?

Pug: The Narrow Gauge Teens are shorter and Smelter Teens are, well, devious.

Thomas: Guys, I'm not a Smelter Teen or a Narrow Gauge Teen, I'm a Tidmouth Teen.

Jinty: So you're in the same class as Percy?

Thomas: Yes. Do you know him?

Pug: He goes to math class with us. He's been telling us great things about himself.

Thomas: What do you mean?

Jinty: He's been telling us about the time he braved a bad weather to get home.

Thomas: Really?

Pug: You sound doubtful.

Thomas: No, but I never knew that Percy would do such a thing.

They reached the library and dumped the boxes filled with books near the shelves, where they started placing the books on the shelves. Thomas was placing some books on a high dusty shelf while standing on a ladder, when he came upon an old dark red book with gold linings.

Curious, Thomas took the book and climbed down from the ladder. He examined it carefully and sat down to read it. The first page he came to was the title, The Legend of the Lady Enchantress. Before he could read it, Jinty and Pug called out.

Pug: Thomas, let's go! We're done here!

Jinty: The bell's almost ready to ring!

Thomas took the book with him as he left the library. When he got home, he started reading the book in his bedroom.

"The Lady Enchantress is a sorceress of great charm and fascination, magic and beauty. Her magic was used to protect those who live on the Island of Sodor from great danger. When angered, the Enchantress unleashes a terrible magic or a curse on those who are cruel and heartless. The Enchantress has a face of rare beauty, like a dream from heaven, which melts the hearts of men. She has a soul of delicacy, true kindness, and a pure heart of gold. Her home resides in the Magic Valley within Muffle Mountain. She gives advice to those who are in need of help when there is no one else to turn to. When the Enchantress grows older, she must find a man who proves he is worthy for her to produce a female child who will be the next Enchantress. If the child is male, it will become the Knight and Guardian of Sodor."

After reading, Thomas flipped a page to look at the picture of the Lady Enchantress herself. It wasn't in color, but it was a nice portrait and she was a very beautiful sorceress.

Thomas: Man, she's pretty. She's just as pretty as Polly-

As he said this, he stared hard into the picture of the Enchantress. There was something familiar about her face. The eyes, the blonde hair, and the smile. Thomas covered his hand over the Enchantress' mouth and nose and he stared at the eyes. They reminded him of Polly. They almost looked identical. Could it be that Polly is…?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a girl's voice singing hauntingly in the wind outside. It sounded like a siren's voice luring sailors out to their doom, but this voice was not a siren, even though it did sound alluring. Thomas looked outside his bedroom window and listened to the haunting voice as it echoed throughout the night. The voice seemed to be coming from far away near Indian Valley, but who was it?

_?: Thomas._

Thomas: Yes?

It was a girl's voice. No one was around. Thomas shrugged his shoulders and was about to close the windows when he heard the voice again.

_?: Thomas._

Thomas: Who said that?

The voice faded away when Mrs. Billinton came into the room.

Mrs. Billinton: Thomas, it's almost bedtime. Turn off the light and go to bed. You have a school day tomorrow. What are you doing by the window?

Thomas: I thought I heard a noise, but it was probably just the wind.

Mrs. Billinton: Yes, the wind does make strange sounds nowadays. Well, good night, Thomas.

She closed the door and a light was turned off. Thomas closed the shutters and the light in his room was out. Outside, the haunting voice vocalized hauntingly for the last time around Sodor.


	25. Stormy Tales

The next morning, Thomas got up early to go look for Polly. Since last night when he read about the Lady Enchantress and seeing how similar Polly and the Enchantress looked, Thomas wanted to find out if his suspicions were right. As he passed Brendam Docks, he nearly bumped into two men who lounging at the railing. The first man wore a red shirt, black pants, and had blonde hair, and he spoke with a sailor's accent. The other man had dark hair, wore dark olive green clothes, and a green cap. The word CRANKY was on his front shirt.

Thomas: Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!

Salty: That's all right, lad. Everybody's in a hurry around the docks.

Cranky: You need to watch where you're going, kid. You're gonna end up in an accident and it will get you into a lot of trouble.

Thomas: I said I was sorry.

Salty: Don't mind him, sonny. Cranky will always be cranky.

Thomas: Cranky?

Salty: That's his name. He works this here crane that you see before you. My name is Salty Hornsby, I was once an old sailor until I retired and started working at the docks.

Thomas: Nice to meet you. My name's Thomas.

Salty: Now where are you hurrying off to young Thomas?

Cranky: Probably hurrying off to get into trouble.

Thomas: No. I'm looking for a girl I know.

Salty: Oooh. A girl, eh?

Thomas: She's very pretty, has blonde hair, and wears pink and gold, and had the word LADY on her shirt.

Cranky: Never seen or heard of her.

Salty: What's her name?

Thomas: Her name is Polly Stone.

Salty: Oh, I think I know who you're referring to, Burnett Stone.

Thomas: Who?

Salty: An old man who lives by Muffle Mountain, with a young girl about your age. And how you describe her, it must be her. I've never met her, but I've seen her. She is the daintiest lady under a bonnet, and has certainly turned all men's' heads, even Cranky.

Cranky: (blushes) What! That's not true!

Percy: Hello Thomas!

Thomas turned around and saw Percy riding his bike through the docks, only to stop when he saw Thomas with Salty and Cranky.

Thomas: Hello Percy. What are you doing here?

Percy: Looking for you. Your mom said you left the house in such a hurry, she got a little worried. What have you been doing?

Cranky: He's trying to find a girl.

Percy: A girl?! Thomas, have you forgotten? We were to meet the others at the arcade!

Thomas: Bother! I forgot.

Percy: Stop thinking about girls and let's get going before we're late!

At the arcade, Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, and Toby were waiting for Thomas and Percy to show up.

James: They're gonna be late!

Edward: Give them time, James. Not everyone is on time you know. Look! Here they come now.

Thomas and Percy finally made it to the arcade, panting.

James: Where have you two been?

Percy: I was trying to find Thomas, and now I've found him.

Toby: What have you been doing Thomas?

Percy: He was searching for a girl.

Thomas: No! I was-

Gordon: A girl? Well, well, well. It looks like Cupid's arrow has hit Thomas.

Edward: You did mention that you met her again at Shining Time Station.

Henry: What's she like Thomas?

Thomas: She wears a pink and gold dress, wears a pink headband, and had long golden blonde hair. Salty describes her as the daintiest lady under a bonnet, and has turned all men's heads.

James: Well if she's that good-looking, I'd like to have her as my girlfriend.

Thomas: Your girlfriend? Yeah right! She's never even met you. And if she had, she'd see how boastful and arrogant you are.

James: What? I'm not boastful and arrogant, I'm handsome!

Gordon: Oh, shut up!

Henry: By the way, who is Salty?

Thomas: One of the two men I've met at Brendam Docks, a retired sailor. The other man is Cranky. They call him that name because he's, well, cranky.

Henry: (laughs) That's a good name for a cranky old man!

Edward: I'd like to meet this Salty sometime later.

Toby: Me too!

After leaving the arcade, the Tidmouth Teens went to Brendam Docks. Salty was reading an old book and Cranky was up in his crane when they saw the group coming towards them.

Salty: Ahoy there, Thomas! Did you find your girl?

Thomas: Nope. But my friends wanted to meet you when I told them about you, that is if you don't mind of course.

Salty: I don't mind at all, lad. It's nice to make new friends. Ahoy there, me hearties.

Edward: Ahoy to you too, Salty. I'm Edward, and this is Percy, Toby, James, Henry, and Gordon.

Henry: So where's this Cranky fellow?

Salty: He's up in his crane working. Don't mind bothering him, he doesn't take to visitors.

Percy: Are you really a sailor, Salty?

Salty: Aye! I sailed many seas and had many adventures.

Percy: What sort of adventures?

Salty: You're getting interested in my stories, aren't you?

Cranky: (from above) I don't wanna hear another one of your silly stories!

Thomas: Rubbish! They're just stories! They might be interesting!

James: Ignore him, Thomas. He's just being "cranky!"

Cranky was so cranky that he swung the crane too fast and dropped the large pipes he was lifting onto the tracks. The pipes rolled towards a shed and knocked it down.

Cranky: (meekly) Oops.

Salty: You've blown mane down matey!

Everyone was now trapped. There was no way to get out.

Gordon: Now look what you've done you big, grumpy, stupid-

Edward: Forget the name calling, Gordon.

James: What do we do now? We're stuck here and we can't telephone our parents!

Salty: Don't worry lads. You can stay with me until we're rescued. (to Cranky) And Cranky is welcome to join us if he wants to, it's getting dark quick!

Cranky: No thank you! I don't want anything to do with you or those little bugs, and I don't wanna hear more of those stupid stories of yours!

Thomas: Who are you calling bugs?!

James: Maybe it's because he's up there all the time and views everyone below him as bugs.

Everyone went inside Salty's house. Salty served them fried fish for dinner. The kids weren't used to the smell of fish, but they had to eat it since they were hungry.

Salty: First time eating fish, lads?

Henry: We're just not used to the smell of fish, that's all.

Salty: Well when you spent years of traveling the seas, you get used to it. While you eat, I'll tell you a tale.

Everyone moved closer to Salty as he began his story.

Salty: It was a bitter, cold, winter night. The brave little ship was stuck until the ice melted in the next spring. He barely made it around the cape, after a hundred scary days and nights at sea without a scratch. He sailed into port and crashed his bowler fifteen feet from me. I thought I was done for, but I wasn't. Luckily, no one was hurt.

And so, Salty spent all day telling tales of powerful storms, daring rescues, and brave little ships. The day turned to dusk to sunset to twilight. The kids began to fall asleep as Salty kept talking. Cranky was enjoying his peace and quiet up in his crane, but he began to feel lonely seeing Salty and the boys getting comfy in the house.

But then he noticed dark storm clouds approaching the island. Rain began to pour, wind began to blow roughly, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed in the sky. The storm woke the kids from their nap in Salty's house.

Percy: I'm not used to storms.

Salty: Don't worry, Percy. We're safe inside.

But he was wrong. They had no idea they were about to put in great danger by an old tramp steam boat. The steamer honker its horn loudly, but no one heard it. The boat was out of control and running aground, straight towards Salty's house. The boat crashed into the house, the roof and the walls came down, burying Salty and the boys.

For a moment, there was no movement, but then Thomas climbed out of the rubble. He knew he had to help his friends, but he couldn't do it alone. He climbed up the ladder to the top of the crane to get to Cranky.

Cranky: What are you doing here?

Thomas: A boat just crashed into the docks and into Salty's house! My friends and Salty are buried under the house! I need your help in getting them out!

Cranky looked out the window and could see the damage the boat had done.

Cranky: Whoa! I never saw that boat coming! No worries, Thomas! I know what to do!

Cranky swung towards the roof that covered the damaged house. The hook caught the roof and lifted it up into the air. Thomas and Cranky could see Salty and the boys stick their heads out and climb out of the rubble.

Salty: Everyone ok?!

James: Yes, but where's the roof?

Cranky: (amusingly) Hey, you bugs down there! Get on out of there before more rubble comes down on you!

Henry: Cranky saved us!

Gordon: Oh, thank you! What could we do without you!

Cranky: Thank Thomas for telling me, otherwise I wouldn't have done it!

Salty: Well done, Cranky! Well done, Thomas!

Everyone stayed at Cranky's place for the night until morning. A breakdown train was brought to clear away the broken shed.

James: It's about time they got here! How will I explain to my parents about where I was?

Salty: Don't worry, lads. I already telephoned your parents and I think they'll be relieved to have you all home again.

Percy: Thanks for letting us stay at your place, Salty.

Edward: And thank you for the stories. They were most interesting.

Salty: Your welcome, lads. And I enjoyed your company.

Henry: And thank you Thomas for getting Cranky to save us.

Thomas: Oh well, your all my best friends. I hate to think what would happen to you all.

Toby: Thanks Cranky for getting us out of that rubble.

Cranky: Ah well, I couldn't just leave you b-uh, kids under there, including that story telling sailor.

Salty: (chuckles) You see lads, underneath Cranky's grumpy exterior beats a heart of gold.


	26. Thomas' Mountain Adventure

It was November and everyone on Sodor was getting ready for Thanksgiving. They rushed to the stores to buy turkeys, pies, cranberry sauce, corn, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, and other things to eat. Students at Sodor High hung turkeys, pilgrims, and Indians, and yellow, red, and orange streamers on the wall.

Percy: I can't wait for Thanksgiving! I'll deliver more parcels and presents then ever!

Thomas: That's great, Percy! And I can't wait to eat all that turkey when Thanksgiving dinner comes!

But one night, an early snow storm came to Sodor. By morning, the island was covered in think snow. The students didn't get to go to school because of the snow, which pleased them, but they had to help clear the snow, much to their disappointment. When the roads were cleared, Thomas and Toby helped Percy collect mail and parcels for Thanksgiving to deliver for the village at Culdee Fell.

Thomas: There's so much mail here, I might need an extra bag for it all.

Percy: But it's not fair! You're not leaving any mail for me! Why do you always hog all the good stuff?

Thomas: I'm not hogging it all!

Then Toby came back, with bad news.

Toby: We can't deliver the mail. The village at Culdee Fell has been cut off by the snow.

Thomas: That means I won't be able to say Happy Thanksgiving to Culdee or his family or anyone else.

Percy: Don't worry. We can help them. I have an idea.

First, Percy telephoned Harold, who was just finishing a hot cup of cocoa.

Percy: Hey Harold! We have an emergency! People at Culdee Fell Mountain need your help! They're stranded!

Harold: Don't worry, Percy! I'm on my way!

Next, Thomas called Terence and asked him to come and take his tractor to the village to clear up the snow. Terence agreed when he knew this was an emergency. He telephoned for a train to take him and his tractor to the village.

Harold already arrived in his helicopter, with Thomas and Percy on board, and was dropping packages of warm clothes for the villagers below. Terence quickly went work and he cleared the roads of the village in no time. Everyone was grateful to Thomas, Percy, Harold, and Terence. Then Toby had arrived with his mother to give out hot food and drinks for the people.

Toby: We did good, didn't we?

Thomas: Yep. But it was all Percy's idea.

Percy: I'm just doing a good deed on Thanksgiving. Oh my gosh! The Thanksgiving mail! I left it back at the postal service!

Toby: Don't worry, mom will drive you back to town to get the mail. Thomas and I will stay here.

No sooner had Percy left with Mrs. Holden, Thomas heard the voice.

_?: Thomas._

Thomas: What?

But there was no on around. Thomas just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. But he heard the voice again, this time it was louder.

_?: Thomas._

Thomas: Who's calling me?

_?: Thomas._

Thomas could hear that the voice was coming from up further in the mountain. His curiosity was getting the best of him, he was determined to find out whose voice it was calling to him. He met up with Culdee in the crowd.

Thomas: Hey Culdee!

Culdee: Hello Thomas. I don't know how I can thank you for helping to clear the roads and for bringing us food and clothes.

Thomas: You're welcome. Culdee, can I ask you something? Where does that track lead to?

Culdee: That track goes all the way to Devil's Back. Why do you ask?

Thomas: Just curious.

Thomas didn't wanna worry Culdee that he was gonna go check out Devil's Back where the voice was calling from, which it was. Even though Culdee said Devil's Back is dangerous, Thomas would have to cross it to find whoever it was that was calling to him.

So, when no one was looking, Thomas slipped out of the village and followed the tracks towards Devil's Back. Thomas' eyes widened when he got his first glimpse of Devil's Back. It was indeed a bleak, large ridge. It seemed like it would take a whole day to climb that ridge. Thomas was just turning back to go back to the village when he heard the voice again.

_?: Thomas! Save me!_

Thomas: Huh?

_?: Don't let them take me!_

In the distance, Thomas could see some figures of several men and another figure of a small girl, and a large train beside them. Thomas couldn't see what was going on, for it was too far away. Culdee appeared besides Thomas.

Culdee: What are you doing?

Thomas: Aah! Culdee, you startled me.

Culdee: I saw you leave the village and I followed.

Thomas: Do you have any binoculars?

Culdee: Yeah, why?

Thomas yanked the binoculars from Culdee's hands and he peered through them. The rope attached to the binoculars was still around Culdee's neck as he tried to free himself.

Culdee: (choking) Thomas….let….go.

All of a sudden, Thomas threw the binoculars back to Culdee and began shouting.

Thomas: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THERE'S A KIDNAPPING!

Culdee: Thomas! What are you going on about?!

Thomas showed him what he had seen through the binoculars. There was indeed a kidnapping. A tall man in a trench coat and hat, along with several men, were carrying an unconscious beautiful blonde girl to their awaiting train.

Culdee: Oh my goodness! We must help her!

In the village, Percy and Mrs. Holden had just come back when they saw a commotion had erupted within the village.

Percy: What's going on?

Toby: Somebody's being kidnapped at Devil's Back! Culdee's father and several men and police are taking a rescue train across Devil's Back!

Percy: But I thought Devil's Back was dangerous!

Toby: It is, but they have to save that poor girl!

Percy: A girl?!

Toby: They said a young girl is being kidnapped by some tough looking men! I hope they make it in time!

The rescue train sped across the ridge to get to the kidnappers' train. The kidnappers were just crossing the ridge to get back to the village when they saw the rescue train coming towards them. They had the train speed back up the ridge with the rescue train in pursuit.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew across the ridge. The rescue train had to stop, but the kidnappers' train kept on going. Then Thomas climbed out of the rescue train and managed to jump aboard the kidnappers' train. He found the girl, who was actually Polly, still unconscious and tied up. As Thomas lifted the girl in his arms, the train began to sway lightly, and then violently.

The train was going too fast and the wind was trying to push it off the tracks. The man in the trench coat and hat saw Thomas holding Polly, and he lunged for him. In slow motion, Thomas caught a glimpse of a claw on the right arm. Then Thomas bravely jumps out of the swaying train and tumbles across the snow. The mysterious clawed man and the other men jump from their train as the wind knocks it off the rails and it tumbles down the ridge. Thomas, with Polly in his arms, scurried out of the way just before the train could run him down.

At the village, everyone was anxious and worried about the rescue train, thinking it might've been knocked down by the wind and fallen down the ridge. But to their surprise and joy, the rescue train came puffing back to the village. Thomas emerged with Polly in his arms and the crowd cheered that the girl had been rescued. Percy, Toby, and Culdee ran over to Thomas.

Percy: Thomas, we were so worried about you!

Toby: We heard a crash and assumed you were-

Culdee: Who is this?

Thomas: This is Polly, the girl I told you about.

Culdee, Percy, and Toby's faces all went red as they gazed at the lovely unconscious girl.

Toby: You were right, Thomas. She's very beautiful.

Percy: It's a good thing you saw her in trouble. Otherwise, she would've been….well I don't wanna think about it.

A middle aged man pushed his way through the crowd and approached the boys, but was stopped by an officer.

Officer: Can I help you, sir?

Burnett: I'm Burnett Stone, Polly's guardian. I heard she was in trouble.

Officer: Well don't you worry, Mr. Stone. The girl's in safe hands, thanks to this brave young man.

He nodded towards Thomas, who puffed out his chest with pride. Polly slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into Thomas' face.

Polly: (weakly) It's you. You found me.

Thomas: Don't worry, Polly. I'm here for you.

She leaned her head against Thomas' shoulder affectionately. Burnett carried Polly back to the car, after saying thank you to Thomas, and then drove away.

That night, the Tidmouth Teens were invited to join a Thanksgiving dinner at Culdee's house. This was Culdee's way of saying thank you for saving the village.

Thomas: And that's when I saved Polly and escaped the collapsing train. I have to admit, it was the most exciting moment of my life.

Gordon: Well I have to say I'm a little upset that you went and did something so dangerous…

Edward: Did you have to pick tonight to criticize Thomas for doing a heroic deed? Or are you showing a caring side to you?

Gordon: I'm just saying that while I'm pleased to hear that the girl is safe, I'm not happy with Thomas doing something so dangerous to rescue her.

Henry: He's got a point, Thomas. You could've been hurt.

Thomas: I had to save her. She needed help.

Toby: You're our friend, Thomas.

James: We'd hate to think of what would happen to you.

Percy: You did the same for us when the boat crashed into Salty's house and collapsed on us, you asked Cranky to save us.

Edward: You're a wonderful friend, Thomas.

Thomas: (smiles) Thank you.

Wilfred: Yeah! You were really awesome, Thomas.

Ernest: It's like you were in an action movie when you jumped onto the train-

Eric: Rescued the girl and kicked those bad guys' butts-

Alaric: And then jump off the train just as it collapses.

Harry: Just one question, what became of the kidnappers?

Culdee: The police said they escaped before they could catch him. Don't worry. I don't they'll bother her again. By the way Thomas, a letter was left at the doorstep and its addressed to you.

Thomas took the envelope, opened it, and read it. "Thank you again for rescuing me and have a Happy Thanksgiving. Love, Polly. PS, I thought about attending your school and I managed to convince my guardian to let me attend."

Henry: I wish I could've met her like you did, Thomas. Percy and Toby said she was so pretty.

Thomas: Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again soon.


	27. Saved from Slavery

Thomas, Stepney, Percy, and James were resting on a hill side watching the clouds in the early morning sky.

Stepney: It sure is peaceful today, isn't it?

Thomas: (sighs) Yep. It sure is. I'm usually much happier when the winter holidays are coming.

James: Everyone except Sir Topham Hatt. He seems to be making work harder than ever.

Percy: He just wants everything to be ready in time for the holidays. Anyway, salty sea airs makes me cheerful whenever I'm at the seaside.

James: Pah! It's the countryside that really gets me fired up! It's the only place to be!

Stepney: Well, if you really wanna be happy, let's go take a bike ride in the countryside.

And that's what they did.

After a long ride, they stopped at a fast food restaurant for lunch. While Thomas and Stepney waited outside while James and Percy ordered their meals, they noticed a young woman lingering by the wall, and looking at the menu at the window. She had long brown tangled hair, wore dirty clothes, and her face was covered with ashes. She looked very lonely and sad.

Stepney: Is something wrong, miss?

Connie: Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just looking at the menu.

Thomas: You look like you could use a new pair of clothes. What happened to you?

Connie: I was trying to escape from slavery. They called me Old Slow Connie because I'm slow, useless, and stupid, and I'm not that old. When I lost my job, they sent me to slavery, but I escaped and they're looking for me so they could get rid of me.

Stepney: That's awful!

Thomas: Well, you may be dirty, but you look in perfect shape.

Percy and James came back out with two bags of food. When they saw Connie, James was repulsed.

James: Eesh! Whoever you are, get out of here! We don't need street urchins lurking about!

Thomas: James! How dare you speak to Connie that way!

James: Connie?

Thomas: That's her name. She doesn't mean any harm.

Percy kindly offered a wrapped sandwich to Connie, who took it and ate it hungrily.

Stepney: She's on the run from the slave masters who wanna kill her.

Percy: Oh dear. We should help her.

Connie: I appreciate your kindness, but you shouldn't try to help me. You don't know what those people could do to you if they knew you tried to help me.

They saw a black truck coming down the road and Connie hid in the bushes. The black truck drove by past them and Connie came out of her hiding spot.

Connie: Those are the people who are searching for me. If they find me, they'll kill me.

Thomas: We will try to help you, but I wish I knew how.

James: Thomas, it's best not to get involved in something that doesn't concern you. You don't know this woman well, and she could be a wanted criminal.

Thomas: How can you be so heartless, James?! Connie's had a rough life and she needs help!

Percy: Yeah! For once, have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself!

James: Well I care about both of you!

Thomas: Yeah right! You hardly ever show it!

Stepney: All you care about is your red jacket and your appearance!

James: Oh please!

He peddled off for home in a huff.

Stepney: Don't listen to him, Connie. James is always vain. The three of us will try to help you.

Percy: We could get you a new job at uh…uh…

Thomas: We could use another teacher at Sodor High. Would you like that job?

Connie: I'd like that, thank you.

Thomas, Percy, and Stepney took Connie, who rode on Stepney's bike, back to town and to Sodor High so they can convince Sir Topham Hatt to let Connie get a job at the school so she won't have to go back to slavery. But as they neared the town, they saw a huge cloud of gray smoke riding in the air.

Thomas: What's going on?

Stepney: It looks like there's a fire at the Sodor Inn! We better investigate!

Percy: Why? It's too dangerous!

Stepney: Because I can see James' bike parked outside that building!

When they got closer, they could a huge fire blazing out from the Inn. People stood outside and watched in terror. James was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

Thomas: Where's James?

Percy: You don't think he could've gone in there, do you?

Stepney asked a firefighter if there was a boy with red hair and clothes who had gone inside the Inn, and the fireman confirmed his suspicions. James was seen going inside the Inn, but he didn't come out when the fire started.

Stepney: James is trapped inside the building! We have to save him!

Thomas: I'll do it!

Ignoring the calls of Stepney and Connie, Thomas rushed inside the burning building, with Percy following him in case he should get into trouble. Smoke was everywhere and pieces of the roof had fallen to the floor. Thomas and Percy searched for James, but they couldn't find him until they heard a familiar scream.

James: HELP!

Thomas and Percy found James inside the dining room, with his legs were caught under a wooden bar. The two boys pushed the wooden bar off James' legs. Then they both carried James out of the Inn. The firemen squirted their hoses into the fire as Thomas and Percy laid James down on the ground, far away from the Inn.

Percy: James, are you ok?

James could only respond in coughs and gasps. Then he gazed up at his rescuers with admiration in his eyes.

James: (weakly) Thomas….Percy….thank you.

Thomas: Well we couldn't just leave you in there, could we? What were you doing in at the Inn?

James: (weakly) I had run out of water from my water bottle, so when I passed the Inn, I went inside to buy another one. Then somebody shouted 'fire' and soon the whole room was in flames. Everybody got out, but a wooden bar that held up the ceiling came down on me, crushing my legs. I shouted and shouted but nobody came to help me.

Percy: Well it's all over now. Your safe, James.

Then Toby and Mavis appeared, both whom were in the crowd.

Mavis: Are you boys ok? We saw you go into the Inn.

Percy: James was trapped inside the building, so me and Thomas rescued him.

Toby: How is James?

Thomas: His legs hurt badly when a wooden bar fell on him.

Toby: There's an ambulance nearby. Mavis, help me carry James to the ambulance truck.

As they did, Stepney came hurrying over to Thomas and Percy.

Stepney: Connie's gone! Connie's gone!

Thomas: Gone? What do you mean gone?

Stepney: The second you ran inside the Inn with Percy, Connie was so scared of the fire that she ran off. I tried to go after her, but I lost her. I don't know where she is. Do you?

His question was answered when a familiar black truck drove past them. In the window, they could see the terrified face of a young woman.

Percy: It's Connie! They've taken Connie!

Thomas: Why didn't you watch her, Stepney?

Stepney: I was watching her, but she ran off!

Thomas: Well let's not just stand here! We've gotta rescue her!

Percy: But how?

Thomas: We'll sneak out of home, go to the juvenile center, and break her out.

Percy: What?! Oh no. I'm not sneaking out of my house in the middle of the night.

Thomas: Fine! You can stay home while Stepney and I go rescue Connie.

Stepney: Me and you, Thomas? At the juvenile center at night?

Thomas: Not you too, Stepney. Don't tell me you're turning chicken.

Stepney: I'm not turning chicken! It's just that, I've been to the juvenile center before, remember?

Thomas: Oh. Right.

Stepney: But I'll go with you tonight, even if it kills me when saving Connie.

Thomas: Oh good.

Percy: You two be careful tonight. The night can be spooky at the juvenile center.

That night, Thomas snuck out of the house through the back door. He found his bike and went to Stepney's house. Stepney was already waiting for him at the driveway with his bike. Then the two boys peddled off for the juvenile center. That's when the trouble began. The fog covered the roads as Thomas and Stepney peddled through the country. The trees' branches seemed to be reaching out to them and the sounds of eerie noises were heard.

They made it to the juvenile center, but it was still foggy. Thomas and Stepney hid their bikes behind some bushes, and they crawled under a hole in the face into the juvenile center. They searched quietly for Connie. They were careful enough to not disturb the sleeping inhabitants. Then they found Connie, locked in a room awaiting her death sentence.

Thomas: Psst! Connie. It's us.

Her eyes widened when she saw the boys.

Connie: Thomas! Stepney!

Stepney: Shh! Quiet. We're busting you outta here.

He unlocked the door with a wire he took with him from home. Connie limped out of her dungeon and embraced Thomas and Stepney.

Connie: I can't thank you boys enough.

Thomas: You'll thank us when we get outta here.

They tiptoed quietly out of the building and started off for the exit. But it was still foggy so they couldn't see where they were going. They kept running into dead ends or some part of the juvenile center they'd never seen before. They stopped at an unknown area in the juvenile center.

Connie: It's best we stop here until the fog clears.

The fog slowly lifted. Thomas, Stepney, and Connie were trying to think of a way to escape. When suddenly, two Smelter Teens appeared behind them and hand gagged Stepney. Their names were Arry and Bert Iron. They both had blonde hair and they both wore black clothes. Three more men appeared and grabbed Connie and chained her wrists. Then a large man with the trench coat and hat appeared and grabbed Thomas, with his clawed arm.

?: Now we got you! Did you really think you were just gonna waltz right out of here and go home to your mommies! I don't think so! Tie em' up, boys!

Arry and Bert tied Thomas and then Stepney's hands together with ropes.

?: And as for you Thomas, I can't have you interfering in my plans again! You shall be disposed of!

Thomas, Stepney, and Connie were taken to a large shed. Everything in the shed was red because of the big burning fire beside them. A huge grabber hung over them. Thomas was tied to the grabber by the twin Smelter Teens.

Arry: Bye-bye, Thomas. (cackles)

Bert: Adios, loser. (cackles)

?: Connie will go next after Thomas.

Stepney: No! You can't do this!

But the clawed man ignored Stepney and went up to the control room to operate the grabber. Thomas struggled as the grabber moved slowly towards the fire. Thomas shut his eyes as the grabber moved itself into the fire.

Thomas: _I'll miss you my friends, mom and dad, Annie and Clarabel, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Sir Topham Hatt, and everyone else. Even you, Polly._

_?: Don't worry, Thomas. I will save you._

Thomas: _Polly? Is that you?_

_?: You saved my life and now, I will save yours and your friends._

Just when it seemed Thomas was about to be barbecued, a bright, gold, sparkling light appeared within the fiery pit. It glowed brighter and brighter, while Stepney, Connie, Arry, Bert, and the three men shielded their eyes. More gold sparkles shimmered towards Stepney and Connie and they both disappeared within the sparkles. The clawed man in the control room was surprised and stunned.

?: What the-?

Thomas, Stepney, and Connie found themselves in Sodor Town, and away from the danger they were in. Thomas, Connie, and Stepney happily jumped for joy.

Stepney: We escaped! I don't know, but we did!

Connie: We're free! Hooray!

Thomas: I'm alive! I'm alive!

A few days later, Connie had gotten a new home and a new job at Sodor High as a teacher. She even got Thomas and Stepney out of trouble with their parents when she explained everything to them. James had recovered from his incident at the Inn and was back in school. Everyone had heard that Thomas and Percy had rescued James from the fire, and how Thomas and Stepney rescued Connie from slavery, and they praised and congratulated them. But Thomas and Stepney didn't tell them how Thomas nearly got burned.

But during those few days, Thomas would just stare up into the sky, lost in his own thoughts. Was that really Polly who saved him? If it was her, how did she do it? It's like she knew where he was as he thought about her. Was she the one communicating him? Was she the one making those haunting siren noises? Thomas had a lot of questions, and the next time he met Polly, he would get answers.


	28. Horrid Lorry Brothers

One evening at Sodor High, Thomas and Percy were carrying a box of supplies for science class. They met Bill, Ben, and Boco at the science class room when they arrived.

Boco: Glad to see you two could make it.

Percy: There's so many more stuff supplies coming in from the truck outside. You think you can give us a hand with these things?

Boco: We'll help. Won't we, boys?

Bill: Of course!

Ben: Certainly!

But when they got outside to the parking lot where the truck stood, Bill and Ben began fighting over the supplies.

Bill: That's my box of books for the library!

Ben: It's not! It's mine! Your box is the one with smelly broccoli for the cafeteria!

Bill: It's mine!

Ben: It's not!

Bill: It's mine!

Ben: It's not!

Boco: All right, break it up you two! If you don't stop this quarreling, the only thing you'll have left to share is-

Bill and Ben both tried to pick up the box of books and carry it away, but they tripped and fell into the box of broccoli instead.

Boco: Trouble.

Bill: Silly!

Ben: Silly yourself!

Thomas: Those two will never learn, will they?

Percy: You said it.

Boco: Bill and Ben, behave yourselves! Do you want the principal to come out and see what you're up to! Get yourselves cleaned up and the rest of us will handle the supplies!

Bill: Fine! But's Ben's fault we got into this!

Ben: Was not!

Percy: Could you two at least try to do to the jobs you're told to do, even if you don't like them?

Bill: Not likely.

Ben: Maybe when those Lorry Brothers arrive, they can do all the work for us.

Thomas: Lorry Brothers? What are you talking about?

Boco: They're referring to the Lorry Brothers, Louis, Lenny, and Logan. Also known as the Horrid Lorries. I can't believe Sir Topham Hatt is letting them into our school. They're even worse than Diesel or, Bill and Ben.

Bill/Ben: We heard that!

Boco: You two better be careful when those Lorries arrive.

Thomas: We'll watch our backs.

Percy: Thanks for the warning.

Boco: Oh yeah. One more thing. There's another student coming, he's also a Smelter Teen. He's nothing like Diesel or Daisy, his name is-

Before he could finish, the Smelter Teen came outside. He had blonde hair, and wore a green shirt with red pants. He looked friendly and kind.

Derek: Hello. My name's Derek Clayton. I'm told there's to be some supplies delivered so I thought I'd drop by and help out.

Thomas: Uh, yes. You come to the right spot. My name's Thomas, and this is Percy, Boco, Bill, and Ben.

Percy: Hello Derek. Welcome to Sodor High.

Boco: We could use a lot of help delivering these supplies. We can start right away.

Louis: Not likely!

Everyone turned around and saw three tough-looking boys standing by the door way. They were the Lorry Brothers. Louis had the number one his shirt, Lenny had the number two, and Logan had the number three. They all had red clothing and had silver white hair.

Lenny: What are these punks doing here, and doing our jobs? Go back to class!

Percy: But we were here first! This is our job!

Lenny: Not anymore wimp! Now be off with you!

He shoved Percy aside, laughing rudely, as did his brothers. Thomas helped Percy to his feet and he glared at the Lorries.

Boco: Don't start a fight or something, Thomas. Let's just go back inside.

A little later, James and Gordon were talking at their lockers when they saw Louis.

Louis: Oh look! A big blue goblin and a big red goblin, standing around doing nothing! You two should be in class, otherwise you'll be late and get into trouble!

He ran off laughing. Gordon and James fumed.

Gordon: Well, bust my books! What a horrid Lorry!

James: He's despicable!

The next students to meet the Lorries were Toby and Mavis. They were talking about what to do after school when Lenny showed up.

Lenny: Well, well, well. A Smelter Teen and a Tidmouth Teen meeting in secret like two lovers. How nauseating.

Mavis: We're not doing anything! Toby and I were just talking!

Toby: Besides, Mavis is not like the other Smelter Teens. She's kind and friendly. And my friends like her.

Lenny: Oh please. I don't have time to listen to you two chatterboxes. Just you tootle off to class already.

Toby: Tootle?!

Mavis: Excuse me?!

A teacher came to stop the argument and sent all three students to class.

An hour later, Donald and Douglas were asked to help bring in red and white flowers to decorate the principal's office for the winter holidays. But they were surprised to see Logan finish decorating the office.

Donald: What you doing here?

Logan: I'm doing your work! You guys were too slow to get here!

Douglas: But the teacher asked us to come here and-

Logan: It's too late for that! If you'd gotten here sooner, you could've decorated the office in time for the holidays anyway!

Donald and Douglas scoffed and left the office.

An indignation meeting was being held at the gym. Students were complaining about the Lorry Brothers. Apparently, the Lorries did more than just 'helping out.'

Edward: They called me four-eyes and tried to take my glasses!

Duck: They made quacking noises in my face!

Peter Sam: They threw my homework into the garbage! Although it does sound pleasant.

Donald: And they keep taking our jobs!

Douglas: Aye! And they getting better grades than us!

Wilbert: Something needs to be done to stop them!

Albert: But if we fight them, we'll be the ones who are the antagonists to the teachers!

Culdee: I tried to tell one of the teachers, but he said the Lorries are so well behaved that he would not hear one word spoken against them.

Mike: That's just sick!

Bert: Those Lorries have them fooled!

Rex: So does anybody have a plan to expose the Lorries for what they are?

Skarloey: Not to mention having them expelled from our school for good.

Nobody had a plan. But later that day, their chance had come. Derek was helping Bill and Ben carry some gym supplies to the gym.

Bill: Come on! Come on! Move faster!

Derek: I can't go any faster. I'm…I'm…

He nearly dropped to the floor but Ben caught him.

Ben: What's the matter with you? You got a stomach ache?

Derek: No. It's this sickness I have with me.

Bill: Didn't you go to the nurse's office?

Derek: No. I'll be ok, despite the sickness.

Ben: But you'll pass out again.

Lenny: And then you die.

The boys were surprised to see Lenny standing before them, carrying a box of art supplies.

Bill: He's not gonna die! He's just sick, that's all.

Lenny: So what? It'll be good riddance when that Smelly Teen is gone. Smelter Teens have a bad reputation wherever they go.

Ben: You're a liar!

Derek tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly. His expression had a look of pain.

Lenny: Aww. What's the matter? You gonna cry?

But Derek scowled and, much to Bill and Ben's surprise, lunged at Lenny. The two of them tumbled wrestled on the floor. As they fought, they got closer to the edge of the staircase. Derek and Lenny tumbled down the stairs to the bottom floor. Bill and Ben were horrified, and they rushed down to see if their friend Derek was hurt.

Bill: Derek! Are you dead? Say something!

Ben: He's still alive, you twit! But he's hurt!

Toby was nearby when he saw what had happened. He got the nurse to help her carry Derek and Lenny to the nurse's office. Derek wasn't badly hurt, but Lenny had a black eye and was covered in bruises. To Bill and Ben's surprise, Louis and Logan were in the nurse's office too.

Bill: Well, well, well. Looks like the Lorry Brothers got their comeuppance.

Ben: But what I wanna know is how?

Nurse: It turns out Logan was allergic to flowers, not to mention that he had been stealing those flowers from Mrs. Kyndley's garden. Louis slipped on a puddle of water in the men's room and fell into a toilet, but he also broke his ankle when he fell. But one of the teachers had found notes to a test in his pocket, which means he was cheating on those tests. It looks like you kids were right about those Lorry Brothers after all.

Toby: You boys don't look very reliable now, are you? Sounds like the principal is gonna have some strong words for you.

The Lorry Brothers growled at Toby, who chuckled, and so did Bill and Ben.

Lenny: We'll be back, wimp! So you can wipe off that silly smile on your face!

But the Lorry Brothers didn't return to Sodor High. They were expelled once their deceiving ways had been exposed. Derek recovered and he had become good friends with Bill and Ben and he even helped with the jobs they were given. The students know worked harder than ever to make sure the Lorry Brothers will never come back.


	29. A Wedding To Remember

Thomas and Percy were riding their bikes through the countryside when they met Terence, who was working in a field close to the road.

Terence: Good morning! It's a lovely day for a special day, isn't it?

Thomas: What sort of special day?

Terence: Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married!

Percy: Really? I didn't know.

Terence: She's inviting your friends from school and the principal to the wedding because she's an old friend of Sir Topham Hatt. I'm attending as well. You better get yourself ready for the wedding.

Thomas: OK! Thanks Terence!

And the two boys peddled off for home.

But when Thomas and Percy met Mrs. Kyndley, she was standing on the staircase to her house, waving a red flag, as if trying to get someone's attention, but to no avail.

Thomas: Excuse me, Ma'am, but what's the matter?

Mrs. Kyndley: I had forgotten to get my daughter a good luck package. It must contain something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Can you help me, please?

Percy: We'll do all we can.

Thomas: Hmm. First of all, you said something about something old. Is there something old in your house we can use for it? Something that belongs to your daughter.

Mrs. Kyndley: There might be something we can use.

Inside the house, Mrs. Kyndley, Thomas, and Percy searched her daughter's old room for something old. Then Percy found an old porcelain doll with brown curls and a green dress.

Percy: This looks like something old. What do you think?

Mrs. Kyndley: It looks just perfect. It's something old.

Thomas: Now we have to find three more things, something new, borrowed, and blue.

Mrs. Kyndley: You can use this old box to carry the doll. We'll call it something borrowed since I'm letting you borrow my box.

Then, Thomas and Percy peddled into town to find something new and blue. They passed a jewelry store on their way. They stopped suddenly when they spotted a necklace with a large pearl in the center.

Thomas: That looks like something new for the bride.

Percy: But it's expensive and we don't have any money.

Thomas: I could ask my parents for money.

But as soon as they started peddling again, there was a snap. The chain on Thomas' bike broke. He wasn't going anywhere.

Thomas: Oh bother! The chain broke.

Percy: Now what do we do? I can't go anywhere without you.

Thomas: Maybe you can telephone one of our parents to come get us. There might be a telephone at the diner nearby.

Percy: Ok, I'll be right back.

Thomas sat on a bench and waited as Percy went into the diner to find a telephone. He found one hanging on the wall. He put in a coin and dialed the number.

Percy: Hello? Mr. Billinton? Dad? Anyone? Ugh! Why won't this piece of junk work!

Elizabeth: Do you mind? I'm trying to eat!

A middle-aged woman wearing a sun hat and a dark red dress, with gray curls in her hair, was sitting behind Percy, drinking tea.

Percy: Sorry Ma'am. I was trying to call my parents or my friend's parents to come pick us up.

Elizabeth: Well it's too bad. That phone hasn't worked in years.

Percy: Oh bother! Now we'll never get the money to buy the necklace.

Elizabeth: Necklace? What necklace? What are you going on about, boy?

Percy explained everything to the old woman. Outside, Thomas was getting impatient when Percy and Elizabeth came out of the diner and approached him.

Percy: Thomas, meet Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: (sniffed) So you're the little rug rat who's broke his bike.

Thomas: (crossly) And your just an old grumpy lady!

Elizabeth: I'm not grumpy, and I'm not that old!

Percy: Thomas, please be nice. I asked Miss Elizabeth to drive us to your house so we can ask your parents for the money to buy that necklace.

Thomas: Oh, very well.

Reluctantly, Thomas got into Elizabeth's lorry with Percy and Elizabeth, and she started off towards Thomas' house. On the way, the engine was making awful grinding sounds.

Thomas: This truck is not built for hills. We might break down.

Elizabeth: Relax! This truck hasn't had an accident for years.

They made it to the top of the hill and sped downward, but they slowed down when they reached the neighborhood. Mr. Billinton came outside when he saw the lorry pull up to the driveway. Thomas explained everything.

Mr. Billinton: I think we can buy that necklace for the good luck package, since your both eager to participate in the wedding.

Percy: Thank you again for the drive, Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Next time, try not to be so careless, boys.

And she drove off. Thomas thought Elizabeth was the rudest lady he had ever met. But he was very happy to finally get that pearled necklace for the good luck package.

Percy: Well, let's see, we've got something old, something new, and something borrowed. Now we need to find something blue.

Thomas: I wish knew where we could find something blue.

Mr. Billinton: (chuckles) So you kids didn't figure it out yet.

Thomas: Figure out what?

Mr. Billinton: You already had the something blue all along.

Percy: We did? Where is it?

Mr. Billinton: He's standing behind you.

Percy looked behind just to see Thomas.

Percy: Thomas?

Thomas: Me?

Mr. Billinton: You're the something blue, Thomas. You've got blue hair and blue clothes.

Thomas: But I'm not a present.

Mr. Billinton: No, but your very helpful and reliable. And boys, Mrs. Kyndley called while you were out. She said because you two have found the good luck package, she wants you boys to be her special guests at the wedding.

Thomas: Awesome!

Percy: Cool!

Later that day, the wedding took place at a small village by the seaside. A whole crowd gathered around the church to get inside. Thomas and Percy met their friends, the Tidmouth Teens, and Sir Topham Hatt in the crowd. Thomas was holding the box containing the old doll and the new necklace. A polished horseshoe was also inside the box as a symbol of good luck.

Edward: I see you two found the good luck package.

Percy: I just hope the bride will love them.

James: Who's that?

He pointed towards Elizabeth, who had pulled up to the sidewalk, got out of the car, and came towards them.

Thomas: (crossly) What is she doing here?

Toby: Do you know here?

Before Thomas could tell his friends how ride Elizabeth was, Elizabeth had met Sir Topham Hatt.

Elizabeth: Oh, it's you! Have you learned to drive properly yet?

Thomas: Oooh. She's in for it now.

But instead of a reproach, Sir Topham Hatt smiled at her.

STH: Elizabeth! My old friend. Where have you been all these years?

The two of them were old friends. This was too much for Thomas, who groaned.

Elizabeth: I heard about the wedding from these two young rug rats, so I thought I'd stop by and give this bouquet of flowers to the bride. She might need them.

She held out a small bouquet of flowers. Thomas was surprised to see Elizabeth being friendly. When the wedding was over, church bells rang loudly and people threw rice into the air as the bride and groom when they left the building. Then, everyone gathered around in a circle as Sir Topham Hatt addressed the good luck package.

STH: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the good luck package. Something old….something new….something borrowed….something blue. All found by Thomas and Percy.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two boys.

Bride: Thank you, Thomas. And thank you, Percy. It's the best good luck package ever.

She hugged Thomas, and she kissed Percy on the forehead. Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens laughed as Percy blushed bright red.

Later, everyone was having a party for the bride and groom. Thomas, Percy, and their friends were sitting down eating some of the wedding cake.

Percy: (sighs) I love weddings.

James: Hey Percy, did you enjoy your first kiss?

But Percy was embarrassed and pretended to eat more cake. Then Elizabeth approached their table.

Elizabeth: Thomas and Percy, I just wanted to say thank you. If I hadn't met you and heard about the wedding, I would never have thought of coming here and meeting my old friend Topham. I haven't seen him in years. And second, I used to think you were a careless and rude, but I see you're a good-natured and kind young man.

Thomas: Uh, you're welcome. And I suppose I was wrong about you too.

Elizabeth: Perhaps we should get to know each other, like try to start over.

Thomas: (smiles) I'd like that.


	30. Harvey to the Rescue

When new students come to Sodor High, everyone wants to meet him or her, and to make them feel welcome. It was that day a new student came to Sodor High. He had black hair and wore a red cap. He wore red clothes with the name HARVEY and the number twenty seven on the front of his shirt. The strangest thing about was that he had a working crane arm backpack, making it look unusual.

STH: This is Harvey Dubs, the son of a famous inventor. He will be attending our school. Thomas, show Harvey around.

Thomas: Yes sir. Hello Harvey. My name's Thomas.

Harvey: Hello Thomas. Pleased to meet you.

Thomas gave Harvey a tour around the whole school. Harvey liked the school already. But the other students thought Harvey looked strange. In the library, Thomas and Harvey were reading a few books while taking a break from the tour.

Thomas: Why does your backpack look like a crane?

Harvey: My father made it for me. I never used it before, but he said it should be useful to me.

Thomas: What's your father like?

Harvey: He's an inventor, and he makes a lot of inventions. Some of which I find strange, but they prove to be useful nowadays.

Thomas: What sort of inventions does he make?

While the two chatted, they didn't notice that Bill and Ben were watching them.

Bill: Why does his backpack look like a crane?

Ben: He probably uses it to go fishing. Better put your hook in the water, Harvey, if you want to catch something!

The twins laughed, but Thomas glared at them.

Thomas: Don't mind them. They always tease everybody.

Later that day, while Thomas was at gym class, he saw Harvey doing pushups by himself. Harvey could hear Thomas' friends talking about him and it didn't sound friendly.

Henry: Harvey's different.

Edward: He doesn't even look normal.

Gordon: Surely Sir Topham Hatt won't let him run the track.

James: He's just Cranky with a backpack.

Percy: He's not taking my mail job.

Toby: I hope he doesn't stay here long.

Thomas felt sorry for Harvey and he was cross with his friends. He walked over to Harvey.

Harvey: Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, Thomas. Your friends don't like me.

Thomas: But it takes time to make new friends.

Harvey: I don't think they will ever like me. It's because I'm different.

Thomas: Just ignore them. They don't know how nice you are. You may look different to everybody, but to me, you're special.

Harvey: Really? You think I'm special? Nobody's ever said that to me before.

Thomas: Exactly. Tell you what, how about I take you to the arcade this afternoon. That will take your mind off this.

Harvey: I guess so.

That afternoon when Thomas was at his locker putting his stuff away when he saw Harvey coming towards him. Pieces of gum were stuck in Harvey's hair.

Thomas: What happened?

Harvey: While I was busy doing math, James was spitting gym at me through a spit straw.

Thomas: What?! How horrid! I'll give him a piece of my mind!

Thomas pulled the pieces of gym out of Harvey's hair and they both left for the bus stop. When they got outside, all eyes were on Harvey. Harvey felt embarrassed, but Thomas paid no attention as he led Harvey to the bus stop. But when he saw his friends, the Tidmouth Teens, Thomas marched towards them.

Gordon: Hello Thomas, my friend. We were all planning to get a pizza later. You wanna come?

Thomas: No, I won't!

With that, he gave James a shove, roughly.

James: Hey! What's wrong with you?!

Thomas: No! What is wrong with you?! You're shooting gym in Harvey's hair!

James: So what!

Thomas: SO WHAT?! Harvey's a nice kid and you're all treating him like an outcast! If you had gotten to known him better, you wouldn't be treating him like this!

Henry: Why would you be defending him, Thomas? Harvey's not like the rest of us!

Thomas: Yes he is! You're just too selfish to see that!

Edward: We're not selfish!

Thomas: Yeah, you are! I overheard you talking about him at gym class! I don't care if he's different, Harvey's special to me! And if you're not gonna treat him as a friend, then I don't wanna be your friend anymore!

Percy: What? But Thomas-

But the bus pulled up and Thomas stormed up the steps, dragging Harvey up with him. Bertie was puzzled, but he let it slip from his mind. The rest of the students stood where they were, their mouths agape by Thomas' outburst. Harvey felt better when Thomas stood up for him.

The next morning, Percy had an accident. He was carrying three boxes of wrapped frozen foods for the cafeteria when he lost his footing on the stairs and he tripped and fell. The wrapped packages of food and the boxes were scattered everywhere on the floor.

Duck: Are you alright, Percy?

Percy: No, I hurt my ankle.

Thomas and Harvey were nearby when they heard the commotion. A crowd of students gathered around Percy, who held his ankle in pain. Harvey knew what to do. He walked boldly towards the center of the crowd, pressed a button on the side of his crane, and two long legs appeared underneath the backpack and touched the floor.

Harvey flipped open a small dashboard and pressed a button. The crane moved with life as Harvey turned the hook towards the boxes. One by one, he hooked into the side of the boxes and set them right side up. Then he hooked each of the wrapped frozen foods one at a time and carefully set them back into the boxes. Harvey had cleared up the mess. Everyone stared at Harvey in wonder, including Percy and Duck. Thomas was most impressed of all.

The news of Harvey's amazing backpack crane spread quickly. Now every student in school no longer thought Harvey was weird, but amazing. Thomas and Harvey were at the principal's office. Sir Topham Hatt had heard the news of what happened.

STH: That was most impressive, Harvey. If you hadn't come along, one of my students would've slipped on the foods and had an accident. I think your parents should hear what a good job you've done.

Harvey: Oh, thank you, sir.

Thomas: Yes. Well done, Harvey. Now I like your backpack crane even more. I'm starting to wish I had one of my own.

Harvey: If you did, everyone would've picked on you too.

STH: What do you mean 'picked on?'

Harvey: Well sir, during my first day here, every student was mean to me because I was different. But Thomas stood up for me and he helped me see that being different is what makes you special.

STH: And he's correct. Different is what makes you special.

When they got to the Tidmouth class, the teens looked pleased to see Harvey.

Gordon: Well done, Harvey.

James: I heard you were wonderful.

Percy: You can take my mail if you want to.

Toby: And if you wanna hang out with us, you can if you want to.

Thomas: (doubtful) I don't know. You guys were awfully mean to him yesterday.

James: We were only kidding, right Harvey?

Harvey gave an uneasy look while Sir Topham Hatt looked upset.

STH: (severely) If you want Harvey to be your friend, you should owe him an apology. You have said rude things to him. Today he proved to be very reliable and a good student. Thomas was the only one kind to him while the rest of you treated him poorly.

The teens knew Sir Topham Hatt was right, as was Thomas.

Edward: We're very sorry about how we treated you.

Henry: But Percy told us how you worked that backpack crane thingy to clean up the mess. How does it work?

Harvey: I'll show you.

He pressed the button and the two legs stuck out from the bottom. Harvey turned the hook towards Gordon's backpack and hooked it up. Gordon didn't try to stop him, he was impressed, as were the other teens.

Thomas: You see, Harvey. Different is what makes you special.

Harvey: Thanks Thomas. I never had a special friend like you.


	31. Emily

It was a splendid day on Sodor. A new student was coming to Sodor High, so Thomas stopped by the principal's office to say hello to her.

The new student came out of the office with Sir Topham Hatt. The new student was beautiful, with long emerald green hair, with a yellow bow tied in her hair half up, and she wore a sleeveless emerald green shirt and an emerald green skirt.

STH: Thomas, meet Emily Stirling. Emily, this is Thomas Billinton.

Thomas was stunned by Emily's beauty that he only stuttered when he talked.

Thomas: H-h-hi.

Emily: Hello Thomas.

STH: She will be attending your class from now on.

Thomas led Emily to the Tidmouth class where his friends were waiting for him. They too were stunned to see the new girl.

James: Oh…my…gosh.

Henry: Oh my. Who are you?

Emily: My name's Emily Stirling. I'm gonna be in your class from here on.

Percy: That's great! My name's Percy. And this is Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby.

Emily: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

James: Uh…uh…the pleasure's ours.

Edward: Why is your face red, James?

James: My face is not red, my hair is!

Mr. C: Welcome to Tidmouth, Emily. Take your seat and we'll get started.

That afternoon when school was over, Thomas was supposed to go and ride his bike to the school Annie and Clarabel were attending so he could pick them up and bring them home while mom had errands to do, but he had to do a job for Sir Topham Hatt first. Emily was on her way on her bike when she stopped to rest at the same school Annie and Clarabel were at. She saw the two little girls sitting by the bench, waiting.

Emily: Hi there. What are you doing?

Annie: We're waiting for our brother to come pick us up from school.

Clarabel: But he's late. We'll never get home on time and mother will scold him if she knew.

Emily didn't know they were Thomas' sisters, but she thought she should take them to their home if their brother doesn't show up.

Emily: Why don't I take you to your house? That way your mom won't be worried about you.

Annie: But we don't accept rides from strangers.

Clarabel: And we don't know you.

But they didn't wanna upset her so they followed Emily down the sidewalk. Thomas had just arrived at the school when he saw Emily leaving with Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: Those are my sisters! What is she doing with them?

Emily didn't see Thomas behind her, so she continued onward. They arrived at the house where Mr. Billinton thanked Emily for bringing Annie and Clarabel home, but he scolded Thomas for not bringing his sisters home like he promised.

Thomas was furious. He didn't speak to Emily the next day when he saw her again. She said hello, but he didn't reply. Emily then met Edward and said hello, but he said nothing, and Percy did the same. Every time Emily said hello to any student, none of the students said hello. Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly, she was very upset.

James was taking a drink from the fountain when he saw Emily walk by, looking sad. He was so distracted by her that he sprayed the water on his face.

James: Oh bother! How embarrassing.

Emily: Is something wrong?

James realized that Emily had seen what had happened and was embarrassed.

James: Uh, nothing. It was nothing at all.

Emily: Your face is all wet. Here, let me get you a paper towel.

She went into the Girls' room and came back out with several paper towels for James to wipe his face.

James: Thank you, Emily.

Emily: You're welcome.

Then she turned and walked away, with a sad look on her face. James didn't know why she was sad, so he followed her.

James: What's the matter? Why are you upset?

Emily: Every time I say hello to someone, they don't say hello to me back. I don't understand why everyone's ignoring me.

James: That's not fair. They shouldn't be treating you this way. You're the nicest and prettiest girl I've ever met. And if nobody can see that, then they're just a bunch of idiots.

Emily: It's very nice of you to cheer me up, James, but I don't think it will make me feel better.

James: How about I show you around the school, that way you can get used to your surroundings.

Emily: That's very kind of you, James. You're so sweet.

James felt his face turn redder than ever. No one had ever said to him before. For the rest of the day, James gave Emily a tour of Sodor High. Emily was enjoying it and James enjoyed being with her. He had never felt this way about anyone in a long time. But then, when they met Oliver, Emily tried to say hello again. But again, he ignored her. James got annoyed.

James: What is your problem, you stupid, un-great western idiot?!

Oliver: Who are you calling stupid?

James: This girl tries to say hello to you and you ignore her! In fact, everyone else is ignoring her! Why are doing this to her!

Oliver: Because she-

James: No! I don't' wanna hear it! You're all just turning into a bunch of morons! This isn't how you treat a lady when she says hello!

Oliver: I'm not a moron! You're the one who's acting like a stupid, red-headed moron yourself!

Now it was Emily's turn to be cross. James was the only one being nice to her and was sticking up for her, and she didn't like seeing this boy insult her friend like that.

Emily: How dare you speak to him that way! James has been kind to me while you and everyone else here made me feel miserable! Some friendly folks you all turned out to be! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class to go to! Come on, James!

Before Oliver could answer, James and Emily left side by side. At Tidmouth class, the teens were taking sides. Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Toby were in the front. James, Emily, Gordon, and Henry were in the back. Gordon and Henry had felt sorry for Emily and they sided with her and James against Thomas and the others.

When the bell rang, it was time to leave. But when they got outside the building, a gust of wind blew and Oliver's homework papers scattered on the road. As Oliver went to pick them up, everyone heard a bus horn. Bertie was coming, he didn't see Oliver as he was listening to the music on the radio.

Percy: Oh no! Oliver's gonna get hurt!

But Emily raced out onto the road and pulled Oliver out of the way just in time. Bertie now had seen what had happened and he put on the brakes. Sir Topham Hatt heard the noise and went outside to investigate.

STH: What is going on here?

Bertie: I'm sorry sir. I didn't see Oliver on the street.

Oliver: The wind blew my homework away and I was trying to pick it up when the bus came right at me. I would've been killed if Emily hadn't saved me. Thanks Emily.

STH: Well done, Emily. You were very brave.

Emily: Thank you.

James: Why did you save Oliver after how he treated you?

Emily: I couldn't just stand by and watch someone get hurt.

James: The only person he and everyone else have hurt is you! I mean, they were ignoring you for no reason!

Thomas: No reason? She took my sisters home when I was supposed to and it got me into trouble!

Emily: Sisters? Those two little twin girls from yesterday are your sisters?

Thomas: Yes they are! Didn't James tell you?

Oliver: I tried to tell him, but he brushed me off!

STH: Hold on a second! Is what you both said true, Thomas and James?

Thomas/James: Yes sir.

Emily: But I didn't know they were Thomas' little sisters. I was only trying to help by bringing them to their home so their parents wouldn't worry.

STH: I see. Well then Thomas, it seems you owe Emily an apology for your rudeness, as does everyone else.

Thomas: Yes sir. Sorry I was rude to you.

Emily: Sorry if I took your sisters. I didn't know. I was just being friendly.

Thomas: I'll tell them and my parents when I get home.

Emily: (holds out her hand) Friends?

Thomas: (shakes her hand) Friends.

Emily: And thank you, James, for being so good to me.

James: You're welcome.

Soon everything was forgiven and forgotten, and from then on, students say hello to whoever they meet in the hallways.


	32. Responsible Fergus and Silly Billy

Fergus Aveling is a boy who goes to Sodor High. He has black hair, a blue shirt, and red pants. Fergus knows the rulebook off by heart. His insistence on doing everything absolutely according to the rules can annoy other students, such as Bill and Ben and Diesel. But Thomas was nice to him and he was his friend. One day, Thomas met Fergus at his locker.

Thomas: Hello Fergus. You look like you're in good mood.

Fergus: I am. Sir Topham Hatt gave me a special job. I'm to show Billy Wardle around the school and to teach him.

Thomas: Who's Billy?

At that moment, a boy with orange hair and clothes, and buck teeth, ran past them laughing. Gordon and Henry were seen chasing him.

Gordon: Come back here, you little runt!

Henry: That's my homework!

Thomas and Fergus both shared uneasy looks.

Fergus: I'm guessing that's Billy.

Thomas: Be careful around him. He sounds like trouble.

Fergus: I won't let that young rascal bother me!

Later, Fergus met Billy at the office. Billy had gotten caught by Mr. Percival while avoiding the chase from Gordon and Henry.

Fergus: Hello. I'm Fergus.

Billy: Hi there. I'm Billy. Let's go to class already.

Fergus: Hold on there, youngster. We have to wait for the principal to give us orders.

But Billy didn't wanna wait for the principal. He wanted to go. But Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office.

STH: Fergus and Billy, you both have a very busy day today. First, you must take crates of chicken eggs from the truck outside for cooking class. Then, you are to deliver tools to the Smelter's class, and lastly, you have to bring textbooks to Social Studies class. Fergus, you must show Billy how to be a good student.

Billy: Yes sir! Right away sir!

Fergus: We'll get right on it, sir.

And Sir Topham Hatt went back into the office.

Fergus: Now Billy, you must carry the eggs carefully and smoothly.

Billy: I know that! Now let's go!

They went to the back exit and found the truck outside. Crates of eggs were waiting on the ground.

Fergus: Billy, we must carry these eggs very carefully to cooking class, otherwise they'll break.

Billy: Don't tell me what to do, Fergus! You're a very bossy boy!

Fergus: Excuse me?

Billy picked up a crate and left in a hurry.

Fergus: That Billy is too silly.

Moments later, Fergus found Billy carrying a tool box for the Smelter's class.

Fergus: I've been told that you broke the eggs while delivering them to the cooking class! You were supposed to take them carefully and gently!

Billy: Stop telling me what to do, Fergus! You're being very bossy indeed!

Fergus: Me, being bossy? I'm trying to help you be a good student and tell you all the rules!

But Billy left in a huff. Fergus groaned and rolled his eyes. Mavis had been watching.

Mavis: He's bound to get into trouble.

Fergus: If he does, it's his own fault.

An hour later, Fergus found Billy carrying a heavy box of textbooks.

Fergus: Remember to take those textbooks to Social Studies class.

Billy: Stop telling me what to do, Fergus! You're getting very annoying at being bossy!

Billy wasn't paying attention when Percy was walking in front of him, and he bumped right into Percy. The textbooks fell to the floor, as did Percy and Billy.

Percy: You need to watch where you're going, Silly Billy!

Fergus: You need to be careful when you're carrying something so big and you don't see anyone in front of you!

Billy: Fergus, stop telling what to do! You're a very bossy boy!

Fergus: All right! That's it! I've had it with you, Billy! Do what you want!

This made Billy very happy and he raced off. Fergus helped Percy pick up the textbooks and deliver them to the Social Studies class. Then Fergus went back to his own class. He didn't wanna help Billy anymore.

Percy: Aren't you going after Billy?

Fergus: No! I've had enough of him and his silly, stubborn ways! I'm Fergus, I'm a rule follower and very responsible. Let Billy get into trouble for all I care.

That afternoon, everyone was getting ready to go home. Fergus had felt better after studying with Thomas.

Fergus: Thanks for helping with my studies, Thomas. You're the smartest kid in school.

Thomas: Thanks, but I'm not that smart. Edward's the smartest one of all. By the way, how was your day with Billy?

Fergus: Not too good.

Thomas: That bad, huh? You know, nobody's seen or heard from Billy in a while.

Fergus: Maybe he got into trouble with the principal. That's what he deserves.

Thomas: But you were supposed to be teaching him how to be a good student.

Fergus: I tried, but he kept calling me bossy.

Once outside, Thomas and Fergus saw Billy at the lamp post with Bill and Ben. Billy was climbing up a tree to try and reach Bill and Ben's kite.

Thomas: Billy, what are you doing?

Fergus: Come down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!

Billy: Fergus, I told you again and again! Stop telling me what to do! You're a-

Before he could say bossy, the branch Billy was climbing on started to crack. Billy kept a tight grip on the branch.

Billy: Help! It's breaking!

Fergus bravely climbed up the tree and towards Billy onto the breaking tree branch. Thomas, Bill, Ben, and other students watched in horror.

Fergus: Billy, take my hand!

This time, Billy did what Fergus told him to do and he grabbed Fergus' hand. He helped Billy move off the branch and onto the tree trunk. But the branch broke just when Billy got off and Fergus fell to the ground.

Thomas: Fergus!

Billy: Oh no!

Everyone crowded around Fergus to see if he was ok. Billy climbed down to see if Fergus was ok, but Thomas would not let him.

Thomas: Look what you've done!

Billy: I didn't do anything!

Thomas: You gave Fergus a hard time when he tried to help you become a good student! You put yourself in danger and he got hurt for trying to save you! You ought to be ashamed for yourself!

Everyone had to agree with Thomas. Billy now felt guilty. Fergus was taken to the nurse's office. He wasn't badly hurt, thank goodness. Billy came to see him.

Billy: How are you feeling?

Fergus: It's nothing serious. My parents are coming to get me.

Billy: Fergus, I'm very sorry for calling you a bossy boy. I'm not used to having someone tell me what to do, like my parents for instance.

Fergus: That explains a lot. Look, if you wanna do these jobs, I can help you. That is if you don't call me bossy anymore. I've done these jobs before.

Billy: You know, I've heard everyone say you like to follow the rules and I assumed you were a bossy boy, but you're not. You're a really good student and a brave one too.

Fergus felt very happy, and Billy wasn't going to be a Silly Billy anymore.


	33. What's the matter with Henry

The weather was getting colder by the minute, frost covered the grass and braches of trees. Winter was coming and everyone was excited. Not because they would stay at home if it snowed, but Christmas would be coming, as it was now the month of December. Last month in November, the snow had been cleared immediately and only tiny patches of snow remained. The Tidmouth Teens were in their classroom and were looking out the window.

Percy: When it snows again and the school closes, I'll get my sled ready!

Thomas: I'll have to use my own snowplow if it snows. Bother.

Henry: I don't like snow. You can get stuck in it or it can make you catch a cold.

Gordon: Stuff and nonsense! It's just snow. It doesn't bother me.

Emily: Maybe when it snows again, I'll make cookie and hot chocolate. That always warms me up in the winter.

Then, Henry sneezed loudly and blew his nose.

Emily: Gazoontite. Are you alright?

Henry: Not really. But I'll manage.

Gordon: Oh Henry, you're always making it a habit of getting sick.

Henry: It's not a habit! It just happens!

James: You say that all the time, but you're just making it up so you could skip school.

Henry: That's not true!

Edward: Oh, shut up! Both of you!

Mr. C walked into the room and started the lesson. Emily watched Henry during their lesson. His face looked red and his eyes were drooping. This made her worry.

After class, Emily asked Edward about Henry.

Emily: Does he get sick all the time?

Edward: Yep. He was born with a serious illness that would try to take his life, but he was able to get over it and go on to being the Henry we know. But before you came, he used to be vain like Gordon and James, but underneath it all, he was just a nature-loving, kind-hearted boy, with a bad sickness.

Emily: Doesn't his parents know how to find a cure for the illness?

Edward: I don't think they have. Henry was able to fight the sickness for years. But sometimes I worry that one day, the illness will kill him.

Emily: Poor Henry. He has to go through that terrible disease and listen to those rude remarks about him faking it. Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?

Edward: If Henry gets worse, we'll take him to the nurse's office or call the hospital, plus we have to defend him from those who make fun of him for it.

But during the rest of the day, Henry got worse and worse. His face was nearly red and he had a hard time breathing, walking, and doing assignments.

Duncan: Stop faking it Henry. You're not sick.

Sir Handel: Maybe he's just being lazy like Daisy.

Emily: Stow it, you two! Henry's not faking it!

Gordon: They're right, Emily. Henry's doing it to get attention.

Emily: No he's not! Henry is getting sicker by the minute!

James: No, he is faking it!

Emily had enough. She bopped James, Gordon, Sir Handel, and Duncan on their heads, leaving large red bumps on their heads.

Emily: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Henry was born with a sickness that nearly killed him more than once! If nobody finds a cure for him, Henry will die! And if that happens, I'll never speak to either of you again!

She ran down the hallway in tears.

Emily: _I can't take it anymore! I wanna help Henry before he dies! Isn't there anyone who knows where to find a cure?_

_?: Do not fret, Emily. I will help you._

Emily stopped in her tracks and looked around. She heard a girl's voice, but there was no one around.

Emily: Who said that?

_?: I shall be the one to heal Henry's sickness._

Emily: Whoever said that, show yourself! If you wanna help Henry, tell me what your gonna do?

Suddenly, she heard a girl's scream. Emily turned a corner and saw a crowd of students crowding around something. Emily pushed her way through the crowd and gasped when she found Henry lying on the floor, no long breathing or moving.

Emily had to do something. She put Henry's left arm around her body, helped him stand on his feet, and helped him walk all the way to the nurse's office. When the nurse examined Henry, she called the hospital. An ambulance came and took Henry away to the hospital. Emily and Sir Topham Hatt watched as the ambulance disappeared from view.

Emily: You suppose Henry will be ok, sir?

STH: I don't know, Emily. I was told that the sickness nearly killed him, multiple times. At this time, he might not make it or he might make it.

Emily: _I just hope that whoever you are that spoke to me, please save Henry before he dies._

Back inside the school, everyone was talking about what had happened to Henry.

Mavis: I sure hope he's ok.

Diesel: Don't bother. Henry's faking it just to get out of school.

This time, it was James and Gordon who stood up for Henry.

James: He's not faking it, Diesel! Henry's really sick!

Gordon: We would have agreed with you, but now that Henry's been taken to the hospital, we know now that Henry is really sick and he could die!

At the hospital, Henry lay in bed, still unconscious when he passed out at school. It looked like he was not gonna make it this time. Then, Polly mysteriously appeared in the room.

Polly: Don't you worry, Henry. I shall be the one to cure your sickness. Once you are cured, you will no longer be weak, but strong and healthy.

She laid her hand over Henry's chest and a bright, yellow glow appeared from her hand. The glow went into Henry's body and vanished. Henry moved slightly and groaned. His eyes opened half way and he only got a blurry glimpse of Polly standing over him.

Henry: Who are you?

The door opened, and when Emily entered the room, Polly was gone, but a window was left open.

Emily: Henry? Are you awake?

Henry: Emily? Is that you?

Emily: Oh Henry, you're alright!

She threw her arms around Henry's neck, hugging him tightly. Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Emily.

Henry: Sure I'm alright. I wanna thank you, Emily. It was you who got me to the nurse's office on time.

Emily: I was really worried about you. I thought for sure you were gonna die.

Henry: At first, I thought it would be the end for sure. The last thing I thought about was my friends, my parents, and you. But then I felt something that made my whole body feel warm and I felt the sickness go away. I could have sworn I saw a girl with blonde hair standing at my bedside. But maybe I was dreaming.

Emily: Maybe that girl was a nurse and she must've cured you.

Henry: I didn't see her wearing a nurse's outfit, and she was your age, and she wore pink and gold clothing, I think. My vision was blurry and I didn't see who she was. But I felt for sure that she was very pretty.

There was a knocking sound at the open door, and there stood Annette, with a grim expression.

Annette: And who is this pretty girl may I ask? Is she the one you're holding in your arms?

Emily and Henry were so startled that they let go of each other and Emily fell to the floor.

The next day, Henry came back to Sodor High, where he received a big welcome back cheer from the students. When he went to Tidmouth class, his friends dog piled on him, hugging and laughing.

Emily: You're looking so much better, Henry.

Henry: I feel so much better. I wanna thank you greatly, Emily. So I got you this.

He gave her a chocolate bar with a rose tied to it.

Emily: Oh, Henry. Thank you, I love them.

James secretly gave Henry a jealous look and his face went red with anger.

James: _How dare you, Henry! Giving Emily a chocolate bar and a rose! Could he it be that he likes her? I thought you loved Annette! If she saw this, you'll be sorry!_

Annette had followed Henry to class, just to make sure he was still ok, and she looked a little jealous when Henry gave Emily the chocolate bar and the rose. But she hid her feelings and she put on a happy face.

Annette: I just wanna thank you, Emily, for sticking up for my boyfriend when he got worse and everybody made fun of him, thinking it was pretending. I too was defending him when Diesel was teasing him.

Emily: It was nothing. I was worried about Henry when Edward told me about his illness.

Gordon and James lowered their heads.

James: Sorry for thinking you were pretending, Henry.

Gordon: We didn't know you were born with a disease until we heard you were taken to the hospital.

Henry: Apologies accepted. Everybody who made fun of me for my sickness apologized too. I think it's because the principal made them do it.

For the rest of the day, Henry was doing better. He was even on top of his game in gym class and always the first to finish an obstacle. Everyone was impressed, but Henry could not stop thinking about the girl in his room. Was she the one who saved him? And Emily could not stop thinking about the mysterious girl's voice she heard in her thoughts. Who was she? Did she save Henry? If so, Emily and Henry were both grateful to their mysterious savior.


	34. Three New Students

In gym class, Gordon was doing extra pushups and jogging. He was sweating so much that Thomas thought he would stink.

Thomas: If you keep this up, Gordon, you're going need a shower. And don't forget to use extra soap.

Gordon: I'm not working out to get sweaty, I'm working out to get myself in good shape when my relatives come visit.

Thomas: Your relatives?

Gordon: My uncle and aunt, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, are coming to visit my home. I haven't seen them in years, and I wanna make a good impression on them.

Thomas: The Duke and Duchess of Boxford? I had no idea you were related to them.

Gordon: My father is related to the Duke, so that makes me the Duke and Duchess' nephew.

Thomas: Be sure to tell me all about them when they arrive.

That afternoon, Gordon had just got off the bus and was walking to his home, when a streak of silver suddenly flew by him.

Gordon: WHOA! What was that?

He found out when he entered the house. The Duke and Duchess were having tea with Mr. and Mrs. Gresley, and there was another boy about Gordon's age. He wore silver clothes and had silver hair.

Duke: Gordon, it's so good to see you after all these years.

Duchess: You certainly have grown up.

Gordon: Why thank you.

Spencer: So you're Gordon. You look in perfect shape, but can you run fast?

Gordon: And you are?

Duke: This is our son, Spencer. He's your cousin.

Gordon: I have a cousin?

Duke: Not one, but two cousins. Spencer's older brother Mallard is a famous athletic, just like Scott.

Spencer: And I happen to the fastest runner and biker in all of Sodor.

Gordon grumbled, but he was secretly impressed.

Mrs. Gresley: Spencer will be attending your school, Sodor High. That way you'll get to see each other more often.

Gordon smiled sheepishly. He was a little worried about what his friends would say about his pompous cousin.

The next day, Spencer got on the bus with Gordon. Everyone seemed impressed when they first got a look at Spencer. He chatted and bragged to them about himself while Gordon sat by the window, feeling lonely.

At school, two more students came to school. They were two boys. Their names were Murdoch Riddles and Arthur Ivatt. Murdoch was as tall as Gordon, Henry, and Spencer, he had orange hair and orange clothes, and he looked very muscular. Arthur was tall like Murdoch and the other big kids, he has burgundy hair and clothes. The other students welcomed Arthur and Murdoch.

Harvey: Hello Murdoch and Arthur!

Duck: Welcome to Sodor High!

Percy: You're both so big and strong!

Arthur: Why, thank you.

Murdoch: (quietly) You're a chatty lot. (walks away)

Harvey: What's with him?

Arthur: Don't worry about Murdoch. He's shy around people.

Everyone now seemed impressed by Arthur and Murdoch, except for Spencer. He later complained about it in gym class to Gordon.

Spencer: What's so great about that those two show-offs? I'm the son of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford!

Gordon: Word has it that Murdoch is the strongest boy in the world. His parents even nicknamed him Hercules. And as for Arthur, he has a spotless record.

Spencer: Spotless record for what?

Gordon: Arthur has never been naughty in his life. He was highly esteemed for never messing up the jobs he's given or caused an accident.

Arthur: That's right, tough guy! I never had an accident in years or caused any problems!

Gordon: (looks behind him, startled) How long have you been standing behind me?

Arthur: Not long. Just heard you two talking about us.

Gordon: Uh, sorry if my cousin offended you.

Murdoch: Would you guys stop all this talking?! I'm trying to concentrate!

He went back to shooting hoops, crossly. Sometimes he cringed at the noises made by everyone in the room, laughing, running, talking, the basket balls hitting the floor, it bothered Murdoch so much.

Spencer: Who does that muscle boy think he is anyway? (walks off)

Gordon: (sadly) I only said sorry.

Arthur put a comforting hand on Gordon's shoulder and gave a warm smile. All day long, Murdoch and Arthur worked hard, but Murdoch longed for some peace and quiet. Wherever he went, it was noisy, like in the cafeteria, the hallways, and sometimes in classrooms when the students get chatty. But Arthur didn't mind, he worked very hard on the jobs he was given and the assignments. And Spencer was getting jealous of Arthur, he didn't mind Murdoch, but he despised Arthur.

On the bus ride home, Murdoch sat all the way in the back. But Harvey and Emily wanted to talk with him.

Harvey: You're very strong, Murdoch. How much weights can you lift?

Emily: Have you ever played football? You should because the football team is looking for a strong playmate like you.

Murdoch: Would you stop with these questions! I would like some peace and quiet and I don't wanna share a seat with two chatterboxes!

Harvey: There's no reason to be rude. We were only being friendly.

Emily: If you don't wanna talk with us, fine! Come on, Harvey. Let's go sit somewhere else.

Thomas and Percy sat with Arthur. They talked with him and asked many questions about his spotless record.

Percy: You never had an accident before?

Arthur: Nope! Never had one.

Thomas: But have you ever tried to relax and have fun once in a while?

Arthur: Nope. I don't have time for fun and games. I gotta work hard and keep my reputation.

Spencer was sitting behind Thomas, Arthur, and Percy. He could hear them talking and he devised a naughty idea to ruin Arthur's spotless record.

The next day, Murdoch wanted to avoid some of the noises from inside the school, so he snuck out through the exit and sat down on a bench. He didn't mind the cold weather, he wore a thick coat to keep him warm. He sighed and gazed happily at the white puffy clouds in the sky and looked out at the scenery before him. At last, he had some peace and quiet. But that all ended when a group of Troublesome Teens came toward him.

Troublesome Teen1: Well, well, well. Look who we have here? A giant orange fruit sitting on the cold bench out in the cold weather.

Murdoch: Giant orange fruit? Who do you think you are?

Troublesome Teen2: Who do you think we are, he says!

The delinquents laughed and jeered. Murdoch was getting annoyed.

Inside the school, Arthur was busy carrying a crate of fish for the cafeteria. He didn't mind the smell of fish, he loved it. In fact, fish was his favorite food. Then he looked outside through the glass doors and the Troublesome Teens picking on Murdoch.

Arthur: Who are those guys?

Gordon: We call them Troublesome Teens. They're always hanging around here and causing trouble.

Arthur: And look! I think they're straight for Murdoch! Somebody should tell the principal!

Hearing this, Spencer decided to put his naughty idea into action.

Spencer: Maybe you should go stop them, Arthur. I don't think you'll have any trouble dealing with those delinquents. After all, you're just as strong as Murdoch.

Arthur: Thank you, Spencer. I will.

Arthur marched outside, forgetting he was still carrying the crate of fish. Gordon cast a suspicious glance at Spencer. He knew Spencer was up to something.

Outside, the Troublesome Teens ran circles around Murdoch, while poor Murdoch tried to get away from the jeering delinquents.

Murdoch: Go away!

But the Troublesome Teens wouldn't leave him alone.

Arthur: Leave him alone!

The delinquents looked back to see Arthur standing before them. He opened the crate and started throwing fish at the Troublesome Teens. The Troublesome Teens didn't like getting hit with smelly, wet fish, so they peddled away.

Arthur: Are you alright, Murdoch?

Murdoch: I think so. But what about your delivery?

Then, Arthur realized what he had done. Fish lay everywhere.

Arthur: Oh no! My spotless record is ruined!

Gordon came outside. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Then came Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: What happened out here?

Arthur: A group of delinquents were picking Murdoch. I was only trying to stop them.

Murdoch: It's my fault. I wanted to get some peace and quiet outside when those little wimps came at me.

Gordon: No. There's only one person who's to blame for all this. Spencer told Arthur to go out and stop the Troublesome Teens. I think he knew that Arthur would ruin his spotless record.

STH: I think I need a word with Spencer.

At the principal's office, Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Spencer.

STH: You Spencer are the reason Arthur's spotless record was ruined! You shall clear up the mess outside!

Spencer's face was red as James' hair and he frowned.

Later that day, Murdoch, Arthur, and Gordon were sitting together on the bus.

Murdoch: Thanks for rescuing me from those awful delinquents.

Arthur: Well, even though my spotless record is ruined, I saved you from a group of bullies.

Gordon: I'm sorry if my cousin caused you much trouble, Arthur. I think he was jealous of you because of your spotless record.

Murdoch: And I'm sorry if I was cross at you yesterday. I'm just not used to loud noises. Now I'm happy to be sharing a seat with you two.

Gordon: And I'm pleased to have new friends like you two.


	35. A Scarf for Percy

It was a cold winter's morning on Sodor. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with ice. Thomas and Percy were at the train station waiting for their fathers to arrive with the trees for Christmas.

Thomas: I wish we had a warm fire right now! If dad keeps us waiting, we'll freeze to death! They're late!

Percy: They're not late! It's this weather that's keeping them delayed!

Gusts of wind swirled around the station, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas and Percy. They were freezing and they shivered.

Percy: Why don't we talk about something else?

Thomas: OK. Like how silly we'll look when we turn into icicles.

Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things. Like sunshine, the beach, and-

Thomas: And a nice warm fireplace with hot chocolate.

Percy: And scarves.

Thomas: Scarves? That's what you need Percy. A wooly scarf around your neck.

Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scarves until their fathers arrived at the station.

Throughout the whole day, Percy couldn't stop thinking about scarves. He wanted to buy one, but he didn't have any money. Everywhere he went, he saw people wearing scarves. This made him colder and crosser.

Percy: I feel cold, I feel cold! I wanna a scarf, I wanna scarf!

Henry: Rubbish Percy! They're only scarves.

Percy: They keep people's necks warm. You wouldn't want one, your neck looks to small.

Henry looked at himself in the mirror. Before he could say anything to Percy, he already left. Henry snorted. He was looking forward to having hot chocolate with Annette.

Later, Percy went skiing with Thomas and Emily. He noticed a group of girls standing by the station, chatting and giggling.

Percy: Hey Thomas! Check out those cuties. We should try to impress them to make them like us.

Thomas: I don't know, Percy. You just might embarrass yourself.

Percy: No I won't! I'll do some amazing tricks while skiing. Then they'll like me.

Thomas: Suite yourself.

So Percy sped downhill on his skis, going really fast.

Downhill at the station, a crowd of people were waiting for the baggage trolley with their trunks. Among the crowd was Sir Topham Hatt. He was waiting for the baggage with his new trousers. The men were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off.

Uphill, Percy did some amazing stunts while skiing. At first, the girls were impressed, but they saw that Percy was heading right for the station and towards the baggage trolley. They tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Percy crashed into the baggage trolley. Luggage, boxes, bags, and sticky jam flew everywhere. It landed on Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, and everyone else. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat landed on his head and a pair of trousers was wrapped around Percy from the neck to the feet. Thomas and Emily skied downhill to see if everyone was alright. Everyone was very angry. Sit Topham Hatt most of all. He seized his top hat.

STH: Mine! And my trousers too! Percy, your parents will have to pay these people for their spoiled clothes and luggage!

Percy: Yes, sir.

Emily: I hope this will teach you not to show off in front of girls next time, Percy.

Thomas: Come on, Percy. Let's get you cleaned up.

He took Percy to the Men's room, where they were surprised to see James there.

James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? A big one too. But legs go in trousers, not your puny little body!

And he left to tell Henry the news.

Moments later, the jam was washed off of Percy and the trousers went to the laundry. Thomas and Percy sat by a fire in the ski lodge sipping hot chocolate. Henry arrived with James and Emily. He had heard the news and now felt sorry for Percy.

Henry: I heard that the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf now, Percy.

Percy: Certainly not! I don't want a scarf anymore! I would prefer a nice warm fire with hot chocolate, just the way I like it!


	36. The Search for the Christmas Tree

The days passed quickly and Christmas was only a day away. Snow had fallen, but it didn't keep the doors of Sodor High closed. The ceiling was decorated with red and green streamers and snowflakes were on the wall. The principal wanted this year's Carol party to be an extra special celebration. Thomas was on his was to class when he met Sir Topham Hatt by the office.

Thomas: Good morning, sir. Happy Christmas.

STH: Happy Christmas to you too, Thomas. But we don't know if our Christmas will be a happy one.

Thomas: Why not?

STH: We haven't been able to find a tree for the gym. We need a Christmas tree for our Carol party.

Thomas: Please sir, can I help find you a tree? There are nice trees all around Sodor, all we have to is chop one down, you don't have to buy one.

STH: I suppose it's alright. Now you better get to class or you'll be late.

At Tidmouth class, Thomas told his friends about Sir Topham Hatt's dilemma and about Mrs. Kyndley.

Thomas: If I could have your attention, I just found out that there might be no party unless the principal doesn't find a tree. That's why we're going to find a Christmas tree for our party.

Henry: I don't know, Thomas. It sounds awfully risky.

Emily: Thomas, the weather channel reported that a blizzard will be coming, and I wouldn't wanna go outside when it happens. So I suggest you do the same and stay indoors.

Thomas: But if we don't find a tree, there won't be a party.

Gordon: Tree or not, we'll still have a party! Stop worrying too much!

The other teens agreed. Thomas was upset. So Thomas decided that he shall go out and look for a tree.

That afternoon, Thomas asked his parents if they could find a tree and chop it down and take it the school, but they didn't have the time for it. So Thomas left the house, with an axe, and set out to look for a tree. It wasn't long when Thomas found a nice-looking, medium sized tree. He set to work and he started chopping down the tree. It was hard work, but Thomas kept chopping until his arms ached.

But then, the blizzard came. The wind howled horribly and the air got chilly. The force of the wind caused the tree Thomas was chopping at to come down. It landed with a crash. Satisfied, Thomas picked up the tree by the front and began carrying it to the school.

It was hard to walk through the deep snow and have the wind in your face. Thomas was determined not to give up.

Thomas: I must've stop! I've got to get this tree to the school! Then I can head for home!

But he was starting to get tired and cold, and he felt like he couldn't go on. Up ahead, Thomas spotted an abandoned train yard.

Thomas: Maybe I'll stay here until the storm stops.

He limped towards an old shack that stood by the tracks and went inside. Thomas sat by the corner and huddled himself to keep himself warm. There was nothing to use to make a fire so he sat there in the corner and waited until the storm passed.

The snow storm blew hard and the shack was covered in deep, thick snow. Thomas was completely snowed under.

It was almost nighttime when Percy was getting ready for bed when the telephone rang. He answered it and he could hear Mrs. Billinton on the phone.

Percy: Hello….What's wrong Mrs. Billinton….No, I don't know where Thomas is….I'll try asking my friends….good night.

He dialed the phone numbers of all his friends from Tidmouth class and tried asking them where Thomas might be.

Percy: Thomas is missing. His parents said he was going out for a walk and never came back.

Emily: I've been trying to call Thomas earlier. I just found out that the party will be canceled since we don't have a tree for the party. And Sir Topham Hatt did say that Thomas asked if he could find a tree for the party.

Toby: I guess Thomas was right all along.

Edward: You don't suppose he left to go find a tree, do you?

James: If he did, he's dumb enough to go out into a blizzard and turn into an icicle.

Henry: Not funny James. Thomas could be in serious trouble.

Gordon: Then we should find him before he freezes to death.

All seven teens snuck out of the house, dressed in warm clothing and packed with thermoses of hot cocoa and sandwiches, and set off to find Thomas.

**Our story's old, older than the wind**

**It's been this sad for years, how can we pretend**

**When we all know how its gonna end**

**Rescue me, in the middle of the ocean**

**Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe**

**Some say it's easier to give up on it**

**I say it's time to rescue me**

The Tidmouth Teens were getting tired and cold. They couldn't find Thomas anywhere.

James: The wind is too strong!

Gordon: We can't see anything!

Edward: How will we find Thomas?!

Henry: Nothing but a miracle can help us!

**Lost and lonely people standing by, afraid to try**

**Some of them here, the same as you and I**

**The differences are all but left behind**

**So I need you now**

All of a sudden, a tornado of swirling dust and snow came towards them. It lifted them into the air and carried them off.

Toby: What's happening?!

Percy: I don't feel so good!

Emily: Not you, Percy! We're caught in a tornado of snow!

**Rescue me, in the middle of the ocean**

**Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe **

**Some say it's hard to make the changes**

**Rescue me, and I'll never be the same**

**Rescue me, in the middle of my darkest hour**

**Time will tell, I never really had the power**

**Some say it's easier to give up on it**

**I say it's time to rescue me**

But the snowy tornado didn't take them far. It dropped them near the abandoned train yard. For a minute, the teens were left hanging in the air and then they plopped down in the snow.

Emily: Oh, great! Now we're lost at an old train yard with nothing but sandwiches, hot cocoa, an old tree buried in the snow and-

She stopped talking when she spotted the tree Thomas had carried buried beneath the snow close to the old shack.

Edward: What's that tree doing here?

Percy: Maybe that's the tree Thomas found! That means Thomas must be in that shack!

Henry peered through the window and he gasped at what he saw inside the shack.

Henry: It is Thomas! He's nearly frozen! Come on, let's get him out of there!

Together, the teens found old shovels by the shack and began digging through the deep snow to clear an open space to the door.

**We gotta get out, how foolish have we been**

**To say it's all been a waste of time**

**We may lose, we may win**

**But like the sun, we will rise again**

The door was kicked down and Gordon and Edward climbed into the shack, picked up a half-frozen Thomas, and carried him out of the shack.

Gordon: Come on! Let's get out of this blizzard!

**Rescue me, in the middle of ocean**

**Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe**

**Some say it's hard to make the changes**

**Rescue me, and I'll never be the same**

**Rescue me, in the middle of my darkest hour**

**Time will tell, I never really had the power**

**Some say it's easier to give up on it**

**I say it's time to rescue me**

**Rescue me, in the middle of the ocean**

Thomas came to when he woke up in Mrs. Kyndley's house, surrounded by his friends. He lay next to the fire that kept him warm. His friends had been sipping on their hot cocoa and eating their sandwiches waiting for Thomas to wake up.

Percy: Look! Thomas is waking up!

Thomas: (moans) Where am I?

Emily: In Mrs. Kyndley's house. We couldn't find our way through the storm so we took shelter here. Mrs. Kyndley is making you hot soup right now.

James: Thomas, what the heck were you thinking, going out in a snow storm and almost freezing to death?!

Thomas: I was just trying to find a Christmas tree for our party! None of you would help me, nor would my parents! So I thought I'd….wait a minute. How did you find me?

Edward: We didn't. We were swept up in a tornado of snow that brought us right to the abandoned train yard where we found you inside the shack, not to mention the tree you found.

Henry: You were right. The party was to be canceled because we don't have a tree. But you went out and got us a tree, so I guess that means the party won't be canceled after all.

Thomas: Well, thanks for coming after me. I thought I would be frozen forever. Sorry if I caused you guys any trouble to go out in a blizzard to rescue me.

Toby: It's alright now, Thomas. Your safe and thanks to you, we have a tree, the party won't be canceled.

The next day, the tree was brought to Sodor High, and was decorated with lights, ornaments, and a star was put on top.

That night, all the students of Sodor High came to the party. The school was flooded with lights and crowded with students and teachers who came to celebrate the party.

STH: Ladies and gentlemen and students! I give you three cheers for Thomas and the Tidmouth class for saving our party! Without them, there wouldn't have been a party!

Everyone clapped for Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens as they bowed to the applauding crowd. After that, everyone sang Christmas carols like We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Jingle Bells.

In the distance, hiding behind a tree, Polly sighed happily and leaned against the tree, watching Thomas and the students singing carols.

Polly: It's no fun being stuck in the snow, but it was worth it to save your friends' party. If it hadn't been for me, your friends would never have found you. Happy Christmas, Thomas.


	37. Polly comes to Sodor High

The New Year passed quickly and January was here. Winter break was over and students were returning to Sodor High. A blue pick-up truck pulled up to the sidewalk and a middle aged man, who was Burnett Stone, got out of the truck, walked over to the other side and opened the passenger seat. Polly stepped out of the truck, elegantly, and quietly followed her guardian to the school entrance.

Inside the school, Sir Handel and Peter Sam were at their lockers, talking about their winter break when they spotted Polly and Burnett enter through the front doors.

Peter Sam: Wow. Who is she?

Sir Handel: I don't know. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.

Polly and Burnett walked down the hallways to the principal's office. Polly was attracting more stares from every male student. She was becoming the center of attention. Arry and Bert Iron, Splatter and Dodge Doncaster, and Pip and Emma Crewe had just transferred to Sodor High, and they quickly joined the Smelter class. Splatter had purple hair and clothes, and Dodge had green hair and clothes. Pip and Emma were twins, and they both had blonde hair and blue and yellow clothes. They too had seen the new girl coming down the hall.

Diesel: Who's she?

Splatter: I don't know.

Dodge: But she's cute.

Pip: More cuter than us?

Emma: Are you boys saying the new girl is better looking than us?

Splatter: We didn't say that!

Dodge: Yeah! We're just complementing her on her looks!

Arry: Sure you were.

Bert: You were staring at her with your eyes popping out.

Word spread quickly about the new beautiful girl who's attending Sodor High. Every student crowded around the office to see her. When Burnett, Sir Topham Hatt, and Polly came out of the office, they were most surprised to see so many students had gathered around to see the new girl.

STH: This is Polly Stone. She will be attending our school and I want everyone to make her feel welcome. (gives Polly a paper) Here's your schedule Polly.

Polly: Thank you, sir.

She spoke most softly and politely. The other students were immediately charmed and they swooned.

STH: Ahem! I believe you all have classes to attend to!

The students quickly left to get to their classes before they could be marked late.

At the Tidmouth class, the teens talked about the new girl attending their class.

Gordon: I hear she's very attractive.

Edward: And she speaks in a very spoke and sweet voice, like a princess.

Henry: I hear she's gonna be attending our class for the rest of the year.

Emily: How exciting! Now I won't be the only girl in class!

The door opened and Polly entered the classroom. The other teens, except Thomas, stared at her with wide eyes and blushing faces. When she saw Thomas, an excited expression appeared on her face and she hugged him.

Polly: It's so good to see you again, Thomas. I told you I'd be coming here. I had to persuade my guardian to let me attend your school.

Thomas: That's great. You're gonna love it here, Polly. Oh! Where are my manners? Polly, there are my friends. Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Edward, and Toby.

Percy: Hello!

Toby: Nice to meet you.

Gordon: At your service, ma'am.

James: Hello!

Emily: Welcome to Sodor High.

Edward: Pleased to meet you, Miss Polly.

Henry: Hi there!

Polly: Nice to meet you all too. I hope we all get to be great friends.

When she smiled, their faces went red and they too were charmed, except for Emily, who just gave the boys a smirk.

James: She's so cute!

Henry: My heart's beating like crazy!

Gordon: Is it getting hot in here?!

Edward: I don't why, but I think I'm gonna faint!

Percy: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Toby: Ohhh, how adorable!

Emily: Calm down, boys. She only said hello and wants to be friends.

Throughout the rest of the day, Polly did quite well in her other classes. She completed her math, science, social studies, cooking, music, and gym. The rest of the students were mesmerized by her, not because of her beauty, but her charm and graciousness, and her kindness. She had somehow got Bulstrode and Bulgy their jobs back, although Bulgy was driving a vegetable bus he didn't mind. And she even helped George to get his job back, as long as he doesn't cause any accidents.

Thomas was glad to see her attending Sodor High, but he was still curious as to her communicating to him through his thoughts. Around the time she was nearly abducted at Culdee Fell Mountain, and when he was nearly burned at the juvenile center. And she closely resembled the Lady Enchantress in the book. Was she the one who really saved him from death? Does she have magical powers? He wanted to ask her and found out the truth.

One day, Polly was at her locker with Emily.

Polly: This school is amazing.

Emily: Yeah, but you're the most amazing student anyone's ever seen. I've never met anyone like you. You're in the top of your grades and the most popular girl in school. Sometimes I wish I were as popular as you, and prettier. Well, I better get to class. See you later.

When Emily left, Polly heard a crashing sound. She turned around and saw Arry and Bert, who had pushed Stepney into a garbage can, spilling the contents, and laughing cruelly.

Arry: I don't know how you wimps escaped the juvenile center, but whatever that stunt was, you can't pull it off on us again!

Stepney: Why can't you just leave me alone?

Bert: Why should we? You would've made a nice slave at the juvenile center.

Polly: That's enough!

Arry and Bert turned to see Polly standing behind them.

Bert: Hey, check it out. It's the new girl.

Arry: You think you're so tough, huh girly?

Polly: How dare you treat Stepney this way after everything he's been through!

Arry: We can treat anybody whatever we want to!

Bert: And there's nothing you can do about it!

The Smelter Teens gave Polly a shove, pushing her towards the wall, and they laughed. But as they turned their attention to Stepney, Polly's expression turned dark and her eyes glowed yellow. She raised her hands and a flash of lightning came out of her hands. The bolt zapped both Arry and Bert, electrocuting them both. Stepney didn't see what Polly was doing as he looked away with his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was happening to Arry and Bert.

Thomas: Polly!

Polly stopped electrocuting the Smelter Teens and looked towards the end of the corner, where Thomas stood, with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He had seen what she had done. Frightened, Polly ran out of the hallway and up the stairs. Thomas followed her, all the way up to the rooftop. Polly attempted to use her magic to float away when Thomas caught her arm.

Thomas: Polly, wait! Don't go! I know you're scared of people discovering your secret, but I'm not. I had my suspicions that you were anything but ordinary. I know it was you who had been communicating with me through my thoughts. And I know you were the one who rescued me, Stepney, and Connie from the juvenile center. I've been reading this book about the Lady Enchantress, and I can see that she looks just like you. If you wanna be my friend, you must trust me with the truth.

Polly stopped floating and she lowered herself to the ground.

**I'll give you everything I can**

**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

Thomas: I'm right, aren't I? You're the lost Lady Enchantress.

Polly: Yes, you are. I am the Lady Enchantress. But it was supposed to be kept secret from all of Sodor.

Thomas: Then why did you share it with me when you communicated with me within my thoughts?

**We'll hang some memories on the walls**

**And when just the two of us are there**

Polly: I'm sure you read the book about the Enchantress finding a male worthy to be her lover. When you saved my life and showed kindness to me, I felt that you could be the one, and not to mention that I thought you were handsome. But I wanted to be sure that you were the one. I've been watching over you to see if you were worthy. When I was nearly kidnapped, I communicated with you to warn you and you saved me, like before. I've seen how you treated Harvey well, you rescued Connie from death, rescue your friends at Brendam Docks, help Mrs. Kyndley find a good luck package for her daughter, and find a Christmas tree for the party. Did I ever tell you that I was the one who brought your friends to you when you were trapped frozen inside the old shack?

Thomas: So that was you who created that snowy tornado? Who would've known? Anyway, who else knows who you are?

Polly: You, my guardian, and-

Thomas: Burnett Stone?

**You won't have to ask if I still care**

Polly: Yes. An engineer who loved railroading. He discovered my family's valley in the mountain years ago when he was a boy. He only shared this secret with Tasha, whom he loved. They both married and had a son, who married and had a daughter named Lily. But Tasha passed away right after my parents' deaths. I was left in Burnett's care ever since. And Stone is not my surname, it's just Polly. My mother was an Enchantress and my father was a Knight.

Thomas: How did your parents die?

**Cause as the time turns the page **

**My love won't age at all**

Polly: Long ago, an evil demon with a large claw discovered our secret and wanted to use his black magic to take over Sodor and destroy us. He chased us, but we escaped. My parents gave me to Burnett, before the demon ambushed them and killed them. He kept me a secret from the whole island to keep me safe from the demon.

Thomas: Who is this clawed demon?

Polly: He calls himself Diesel 10. He looks like a man, but he has a large metal claw on his right arm, which he lost in an accident after trying to kill me years ago.

Thomas: I think I know who you're talking about! Swindon, the escaped convict! He lost his arm in an accident years ago, around that time he was jailed for attempted murder and kidnapping!

Polly: That's him. But somehow he has escaped thanks to the help Pete Boomer.

Thomas: Who's that?

**And I swear (I swear)**

**By the moon and the stars in the skies**

Polly: Boomer has known Burnett and Tasha since they were young. He was jealous of Burnett and Tasha's relationship. It seems as though he wanted Tasha for himself, but Tasha hated him, knowing his reputation for being rude and a bully. Boomer has bullied Burnett into having my parents visit Sodor, just so Diesel 10 could catch them and kill them. When Tasha learned of this, she died of grief.

Thomas: I think I heard of Boomer. He's this grumpy old man who rides his motorcycle around Sodor, causing trouble for everyone. But I never thought that he would be involved with Swindon and you. And from your story about your parents' deaths, it seems Boomer was responsible for it.

Polly: Exactly my thoughts. And another thing, I was going to say that there are more people who know my secret. There's Proteus and Duke.

**I'll be there (I'll be there)**

Thomas: Proteus? The sorcerer?

Polly: Yes, I think he resembles your Narrow Gauge friends. I believe he still resides in the Secret Valley. And Duke is, I understand, a friend of your Narrow Gauge buddies.

Thomas: Only Culdee mentioned him, but he never told me more about him.

**I swear (and I swear) **

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

Polly: You may not know it, but Duke is considered a legend around Sodor. Not only is he a real duke, but he was the mentor of Peter Sam and Sir Handel when they were little boys at a different school. But when the school closed and everyone went their separate ways, Duke made the acquaintance of Burnett, and he agreed to keep me in hiding and to be my mentor. But when we were attacked by Diesel 10 again, Duke helped us to go into hiding. Duke hid himself in an old shack until a landslide came down on him. I used my powers to keep him alive and put him in an eternal sleep until the time will come when he can be awakened.

Thomas: Did he ever wake up?

Polly: Yes. When a group of men crashed through the roof of the shack and woke the Sleeping Beauty.

**I'll be there (I'll be there)**

**For better or worse**

**Til death do us part**

Thomas: This is quite a story you told me. But did you mean it? Sharing your secret with me because…

Polly: Because I like you, Thomas Billinton. More than that, I love you.

Thomas' eyes widened and his face went redder than Bertie's bus.

Polly: The moment I met you, saw how brave, kind, helpful, determined, and handsome you were.

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**And I swear (oh yeah)**

For a minute, Thomas was silent. Then, he took both of Polly's hands into his and he gazed into her eyes.

Thomas: Polly, the moment I first met you, I knew I loved you too. And I would do anything to keep you safe from Diesel 10 or anyone who would try to harm you.

Polly: Oh, Thomas!

She wrapped her arms around Thomas, holding him tight. Thomas did the same and gave her a tight squeeze.

Thomas: I promise I'll never tell anyone your secret, knowing how important it is. I wanna keep you safe too because I love you, and I wanna be with you always.

He drew her close and kissed her on the mouth. Then lowered her down to the ground, with their mouths still connected and their arms wrapped around each other. Heat seared within their bodies as they lay on the ground, making soft moaning sounds during their make out.

**And I swear (I swear)**

**By the moon and the stars in the skies**

**I'll be there (I'll be there)**

**I swear (and I swear)**

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there (I'll be there)**

**For better or worse (better or worse)**

**Til death do us part**

**I'll love you with every single beat of my heart**

The moment seemed magical for them and they didn't want it to end. But that moment ended when the school bell rang.

Thomas: I guess we better get going.

Polly: Yes, our friends will be wondering where we are.

**And I swear (I swear) **

**I swear**


	38. Molly's Special Special

It was a chilly, windy day on Sodor. Thomas was excited. He was on his way to meet the new student called Molly Russell. She was waiting as he stopped by at the lockers. Molly had long black hair tied in a braid, and wore yellow clothes. She was as pretty as Emily, and looked very smart.

Thomas: Hello! I'm Thomas. You must be Molly.

Molly: Hello.

But she didn't sound very cheerful. She looked sad.

Thomas: What's the matter?

Molly: Emily laughed at me because I have to take empty boxes to the library. I want my boxes to full of stuff to look like a good student. That way, nobody will laugh at me.

This made Thomas feel sorry for Molly.

Thomas: _How can I help Molly feel important?_

Then he saw some green sheets on the table inside an art classroom. This gave Thomas an idea.

Thomas: I have an idea, Molly. Here's what we'll do.

So Thomas and Molly carried the empty boxes into the art classroom and covered the empty boxes she was taking with the green sheets.

Thomas: With your boxes covered up, no one will know they're empty. We can make everyone think you're carrying a special delivery.

Molly: Then I will feel important! Oh Thomas, you're so clever!

Later, Thomas arrived at science class. He met Emily.

Thomas: Hey Emily! Turns out the new girl Molly is carrying a special delivery.

Emily: Really? What is it?

Thomas: I can't tell! But it's the most special of all!

And every time Thomas saw another student, he told them all about Molly's Special Special. Soon, all the students were talking about Molly's Special. They were excited, except Gordon.

Percy: What kind of special do you think it is?

Edward: I don't know, but it sounds interesting.

Gordon: Humph! It won't be as important as me. It can't be that special.

Thomas: Molly's Special is more important than you! And you'll see it later!

But then, Thomas was worried. How was he gonna make Molly's boxes look even more special?

After lunch, Thomas passed a storage room. He saw a janitor leave the room, but forgot to close the door. Thomas quietly opened the storage room. There were boxes on every shelf. One of them had colorful stickers. This gave Thomas an idea. He took the stickers and ran off to find Molly. He found Molly talking with Polly at the girl's restroom.

Thomas: Molly! I just had another idea. We could decorate your boxes with pretty stickers to make them look even more special.

Molly: That sounds like a good idea, Thomas.

Polly: But are you sure this will work? Don't you think you're going at bit too far?

Thomas: Nonsense. Everyone's gonna love it.

Soon, Molly's boxes were decorated with the colored stickers. She was taking the boxes to the library for a very important job.

Thomas: Now your boxes will look very special now.

Molly: I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see these boxes.

The two students left, carrying the boxes to the library. Polly followed. She hoped nothing bad would happen.

Along the way, they saw Gordon, Percy, and Emily at their lockers.

Percy: Oooh. Look at the boxes!

Emily: They look magnificent!

Gordon just grumbled. And for the first time, since she'd been to school, Molly felt special. But that moment ended when Spencer ran by, as quick as lightning. The wind of his speed blew the green sheets off the boxes.

Thomas: Oh no!

Now Gordon, Percy, and Emily could see nothing inside the boxes.

Gordon: Those boxes are empty! I knew it couldn't be as important as me!

Percy: So there isn't a Special Special?

Emily: Of course not, Percy. This was all some kind of prank Molly pulled on all of us.

Molly: But…but…but it wasn't a prank!

But she burst into tears and ran off as quickly as she could. Thomas felt very bad.

Polly: I wish Spencer knew running in the hallways is against the rules.

Thomas: You were right, Polly. I went too far.

Polly opened her mouth to say something, but Thomas left to go find Molly. Polly gave Gordon, Emily, and Percy a disappointed expression.

When everyone got word of the Special being a fake, Sir Topham Hatt called for Thomas, as he heard Thomas was the one who told everyone about the so called Special.

Thomas: I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to make Molly's empty boxes look special. She didn't think they were special because Emily laughed at her for carrying empties. It wasn't a prank, Molly just wanted to feel important.

STH: But those boxes are special, Thomas. The librarian needs them to fill up old books she's donating to charity.

Thomas: Old books for charity?

STH: That's correct. Now you better go find Molly and tell her before the day ends.

Thomas left the principal's office and went to look for Molly. She was outside sitting on the park bench, sobbing. Polly was trying to comfort her.

Thomas: I'm sorry if I made you look silly, but the librarian's waiting for your boxes at the library.

Molly: But I can't go back in the building. Everyone will laugh at me now.

Polly: Not if I have anything to do about it.

Thomas: Besides, Sir Topham Hatt says that your empty boxes were special after all. The librarian needed empty boxes to put in old books she's donating to charity.

Molly: Charity? Why didn't anybody tell me this?

Polly: Don't worry. Thomas and I will help get those boxes to the library.

The three students carried the empty boxes upstairs to the library where the librarian was waiting, along with Henry, James, and Edward.

Edward: We had heard about your Special problem. But you should know that your empty boxes are important, no matter what anyone says.

Thomas: I guess your empty boxes are important after all.

Molly felt so proud, she thought her legs would tingle.

Henry: But we need a few more boxes for other old things for charity.

Molly: We'll get right on it.

Together, Molly, Thomas, and Polly carried empty boxes to the library and to a few other classes where everyone can put old stuff inside.

Then they saw Emily and Gordon. They were on their way to their lockers to collect their backpacks, but Mr. C stopped them and made them wait.

Emily: Why are we waiting? We need to get our things!

Gordon: If we don't we'll miss the bus!

Mr. C: Because you have to let these kids pass first. They have an important job to finish.

Polly: And I wouldn't mind you two missing the bus after how you treated Molly.

Thomas: You see? Sometimes empty boxes are more important than you, Gordon! And they are really special no matter what. Right Emily?

Both Gordon and Emily's faces were as red as apples. Thomas, Polly, and Molly cheerfully walked past them with Molly leading the way.

Molly: Out of the way! Empty boxes coming through!


	39. Neville's New

One morning at school, Mr. C had an announcement for the Tidmouth Teens.

Mr. C: A new student has arrived at school. His name is Neville Bulleid. You must all make him feel welcome. A happy student is a reliable student, so says the principal.

Polly: How exciting, a new student.

Percy: I wonder what he's like?

Thomas: I hope he likes soccer.

James: I hope he has a nice haircut like me.

Moments later, the kid Neville had just arrived at Sodor High. He had black hair, wore a black shirt with red sleeves and collar, and black pants. He looked a bit like Diesel or a Smelter Teen, but he wasn't. Arry and Bert were chilling at the lockers when they saw Neville. He backed up to let some teachers pass. But he bumped into a garbage bin and knocked it over.

Arry: You better watch where you're going, clumsy!

Bert: It's not our fault you're stupid!

The two Smelter Teens laughed as Neville stood up and brushed himself off. Thomas was just on his way to his next class when he saw Arry and Bert laughing with Neville.

Thomas: That must be the new kid. He must be friends with the Smelter Teens.

When Thomas left, Polly was just leaving after having a conversation with Mavis. She saw Arry and Bert laughing at Neville as poor Neville picked up the spilled trash. Polly hated to see the new kid treated this way by the Smelter Teens, so she secretly pointed a finger at the water fountain, and the water fountain shot water out at both Smelter Teens. Arry and Bert tried to shield themselves from the water, but the force of water send them slipping down the hallway and into the janitor's closet. Then Polly went to check on Neville.

Polly: Hi there. They didn't hurt you did they?

Neville: No, I only bumped into the garbage bin and spilled garbage, and those two guys were laughing at me. But did you see what happened when the water fountain splashed them?

Polly: Maybe there's something wrong with it. So, you're the new student right?

Neville: Yes. I'm Neville. What's your name, miss?

Polly: I'm Polly Stone. Welcome to Sodor High. Sorry if those Smelter Teens were bothering you. They like to make fun of everybody.

Neville: So I've noticed.

Polly: Would you like a tour of the school?

Neville: I would like that very much!

Meanwhile, Thomas met James at math class.

James: Have you seen the new kid yet? I can't wait to meet him.

Thomas: Yes, but we better be careful. I saw him with Arry and Bert, they were laughing together.

James was shocked. The new kid was friends with the Smelter Teens. Thomas went to take a seat. Edward came in to class.

James: Have you heard about the new kid? He's friends with Arry and Bert!

Later, Edward was drinking at the water fountain. He was talking to Percy.

Edward: That new kid Neville is best friends with the Smelter Teens! He doesn't wanna be around other kids at all!

Percy: What?! How do you know that?

Edward: Thomas told James, and James told me.

Then later, Percy met Emily at science class.

Percy: Don't' go near Neville the new kid! The Smelter Teens have told him to bully other kids!

Emily: What?! You're kidding!

Percy: Edward told us, and James told Edward, and Thomas told James!

The rumor spread quickly about Neville either being friends with the Smelter Teens and Neville was going to bully everyone. Now every student in school distrusted Neville.

Except for Polly. She was the only one who knew the truth and she was busy showing Neville around the school yards.

Polly: How do you like school now, Neville?

Neville: I like it here. The school grounds have such a nice field for soccer and for football. Thank you for being so kind to me, Polly. You're the nicest girl I've ever met. So, um, do you wanna go out sometimes? Not like it's a date or anything, I mean, how about we go out to lunch sometime?

Polly: I'd love to. But how about we invite my classmates first? This would be perfect for you to get to know them.

Neville: Sounds good to me.

As they got back inside the building, Polly and Neville walked side by side. Thomas was shocked and angry. Polly was his girlfriend, but she was with the new kid.

Polly: Hello Thomas. Have met Neville?

Neville: Hello Thomas.

Thomas: I'm not talking to you!

Neville and Polly were puzzled by Thomas' rude reply.

Polly: Thomas, what's wrong with you?

Then Emily and the other Tidmouth Teens came over.

Neville: Hello there. I'm Neville.

Emily: It's no use trying to make friends with me! I know you're going to bully the other students, just like Arry and Bert told you to!

Neville: What?! That's not true! I would never bully anyone!

Gordon: The whole school is talking about it! We're onto you! We know what you're like!

Henry: Stay away from him, Polly! We don't trust him! No one here does!

Toby: He doesn't even look like us, he looks more like a Smelter Teen!

Polly: Where did you hear something so ridiculous?

Emily: Percy told me, Edward told Percy, James told Edward, and Thomas told James! And now everyone knows!

Polly: What?! Thomas?

Thomas: But I saw Neville with Arry and Bert! They were laughing together!

Neville: (sadly) Well Polly, I guess your friends don't like me. I guess this means lunch is canceled.

He sadly walked away while glaring eyes of students were watching him. Now Polly was furious. She whirled around to confront the other students.

Polly: What's the matter with you guys?! What the heck is going on?!

Harvey: No, what are you doing with the new kid?!

Polly: NO! What are you doing treating Neville like he's a bad kid! He didn't do anything wrong! You were all supposed to make him feel welcome like the principal said so!

Nearby, Splatter and Dodge were recording Polly shouting on the camera, they were enjoying it.

Duck: But he's friends with the Smelter Teens!

Polly: NO, HE'S NOT! Did you know they were laughing _at _him?! What's your freaking problem?!

Murdoch: Our problem?! The problem is that new kid seduced you into becoming friends with him!

Polly: I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HIM FEEL WELCOME AFTER ARRY AND BERT GAVE HIM A HARD TIME! HOW DARE YOU ALL DISTRUST NEVILLE AFTER WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH! I KNOW HE'S NOT A BAD BOY, HE'S A NICE BOY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BEEN NICE TO HIM WHILE THE REST OF YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING HIM LIKE DIRT! IF YOU ALL CAN'T TREAT HIM WELL, THEN I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!

Before she left, she turned to Thomas, giving him a cold expression. Thomas tried to say something, but Polly ran off to go find Neville. Every student who had been shouted at by Polly all stood with their mouths agape. Sir Topham Hatt came over with Mavis.

STH: What's going on here? What's with all this shouting?

Emily: Polly just exploded at us when we tried to tell her that Neville is a bad kid.

STH: Neville? A bad kid? Is that what this is all about?! What kind of nonsense is that?! I've been hearing people saying bad things about Neville when I asked all of you to make him feel welcome! I'm ashamed of you all!

Mavis: If you wanna know the truth, Arry and Bert were being rude to him! I saw them being horrible to him! Then the water fountain exploded and water splashed at them, probably because it broke, and then Polly befriended Neville and tried to make him feel welcome!

STH: Who told you all that Neville was a bad kid?!

Everyone looked at Thomas.

Thomas: I said I only saw Neville with Arry and Bert, and I heard them laughing.

Mavis: Did it ever cross your minds that Arry and Bert were teasing Neville because he looked like a Smelter Teen?!

Everyone now felt guilty for how they treated Neville. He wasn't friends with Arry and Bert after all. Polly was right.

Mavis: (dryly) Friends with the Smelter Teens? Yeah right!

Thomas: But-

STH: (sternly) You all owe Neville an apology, and so do you Thomas.

Thomas: Yes sir.

An hour later, Thomas found Neville outside on the rooftop. He was sitting by the ledge, crying. Then he saw Thomas come out.

Neville: Go away!

Thomas: Neville, I just wanna talk.

Neville: No! Stay away from me!

Thomas: But Neville-

Suddenly, Neville lost his balance and fell over the edge. But he grabbed a drainpipe and held on for dear life.

Neville: Help me!

Thomas: Just grab my hand!

Neville: Why?

Thomas: I'll pull you up!

Neville: How do I know I can trust you?!

Thomas: Neville, Mavis told everyone what really happened between you and the Smelter Teens! We all know now that you're not friends with Arry and Bert! We know now that they were teasing you! And we know Polly was right about you and we were wrong! I was wrong! I'm sorry!

With those words, Neville reached up to grab Thomas' arm. The drainpipe nearly broke, but Thomas pulled Neville back to safety on the roof. Thomas had saved Neville.

Neville: Thank you.

Thomas: I should've known early on what was happening.

Neville: Well, when I was kid, the other kids made fun of me because I look like….you know.

Thomas: Well, I once learned something from Terence. Never judge a book by its cover.

The door opened and Polly came out.

Polly: What happened?

Neville: I fell over the ledge, but Thomas saved me.

Thomas: Polly, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Arry and Bert were teasing Neville. I only said that they were laughing with him. I'll try to make it up to you and Neville. And if you don't wanna speak to me again…

But Polly interrupted by putting her finger to Thomas' lips and then smiled.

Polly: I believe you already did.

And so the misunderstanding was cleared up. Arry and Bert were punished. Every student apologized to Neville, and everything was forgiven and forgotten. Polly forgave Thomas and the two lovebirds were together again.


	40. Lazy Dennis

A couple days after Neville's arrival, another new student came to school to the Smelter class. He had gray hair and dresses in gray clothes.

Diesel: Who's this?

Mavis: His name's Dennis Ashford. We are to help him get to know the school better.

Bear: Hello Dennis. I'm Bear. Uh, they call me that name because-

Dennis: Because your growls sound like a bear. I know who you all are, I've heard a lot about you guys.

Splatter: And what do like to do, Dennis?

Dennis: I don't do much. I just like to be lazy.

Dodge: That's what we like to do, but you gotta something. Otherwise you'll get in trouble with the principal.

Dennis: Principal, shmincipal. I can talk my way out of trouble easy.

Daisy: (snorts) That I gotta see.

But when class got started, Dennis was asked to carry boxes of new computers. They were very heavy. Dennis couldn't lift them. His face went red as he tried to lift the boxes.

Polly: Are you ok?

The voice startled Dennis that he dropped the box and it hit his foot. Dennis held his foot and hopped up and down in pain.

Dennis: My foot, my foot, my foot!

Polly: I'm sorry. I just asked if you were ok.

Dennis: OK? I'm not ok! I'm….(sees Polly) Uhhh, ok.

Polly: I'm Polly. You must be Dennis, the new Smelter Teen. Your face looked red seconds ago. What's wrong?

Dennis: These boxes are too heavy to take to the computer lab. I can't lift them.

Polly: I'll help you.

This made Dennis very happy. He watched with amazement as Polly picked up the boxes and carried them to the computer lab no prob.

Polly: That's done! By Dennis!

Dennis waved goodbye to Polly. Then, an idea came to his mind. He didn't wanna do more jobs, he was lazy. But Polly did the work for him, so he decided to ask her to help him with the jobs while she did all the work and he would do nothing. He found Polly at the water fountain later on.

Dennis: I'm so glad I found you. I need your help again. I was asked to take a few little boxes of library cards to the library, but I don't know where it is.

Polly: Don't' worry. I'll show you the way.

Dennis grinned. His trick had worked. So, Polly showed Dennis the way to the library.

Polly: The library is just around the corner, you can't miss it. Well, goodbye Dennis.

As Polly left, Dennis wanted Polly to take the library cards for him to the library. Then he had another idea. He groaned loudly and fell to the floor, pretending he had a stomach ache. Polly heard the groans and raced back to Dennis, who was pleased his new trick worked.

Polly: What's the matter?

Dennis: My stomach hurts so much! I don't know why but it does! Can you take the library cards to the library for me?

Polly: Don't worry. I'll find another Smelter Teen to help you.

Polly left, and Dennis was cross. He wanted Polly to take the library cards for him to the library. So Dennis decided to leave the library cards at the bottom of the staircase and that other Smelter Teen will have to take them.

Dennis raced away down the hall. He didn't care about the stairs, he didn't care about Polly, and all he cared about was getting as far away from his job. But he didn't pay attention as he went down the stairs so quickly. Dennis lost his footing and he tumbled down the steps. He was badly hurt, but there was no one around to help him.

Meanwhile, Polly got to the Smelter's class and found Mavis.

Mavis: Hi Polly. What's up?

Polly: Dennis has a tummy ache, and he can't do his job. Can you or anyone here do the job for him? I'll take him to the nurse's office.

Mavis: Tummy ache, eh? I doubt that.

Polly: What do you mean?

Mavis: I should've warned you. When I first met Dennis, I learned that he was always lazy and doesn't work often. He's trying to trick you into doing his jobs.

Polly stared at Mavis for a while. And then she raced back down the hallway to find Dennis. She found him lying at the bottom of the staircase.

Polly: What happened to you?

Dennis: I fell down the stairs while trying to get away. I left the library cards upstairs. I didn't really have a tummy ache. I tricked you. I just didn't wanna work all day. I never did any work my whole life. Everyone calls me Lazy Dennis, which is true to who I am.

Polly could see that Dennis looked ashamed and sorry for tricking her. And he was hurt bad from that fall down the staircase. Dennis really was in trouble.

Polly: I'm not happy to hear that you tricked me, but seeing that you're hurt, I'll help you one more time. I'll take you to the nurse's office.

Dennis smiled his biggest smile as Polly carried him, with one of his arms around her shoulder, as she helped him to the nurse's office. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Dennis.

STH: Dennis, you have caused enough trouble today!

Dennis: I know sir, but Polly has shown me that being a good student is much better than being a lazy student.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased to hear this, and so was Polly.

Dennis: Thank you, Polly. From now on, I will try to be a good and hard-working student.


	41. Thomas and the Jet Plane Pilot

One chilly morning, Thomas and Polly went to the airport to go and meet Burnett's granddaughter Lily, who will soon be joining Sodor High.

Thomas: Have you ever met this Lily before?

Polly: Only once as a child. She's very nice, and she even resembles Tasha. I think you'll like her, Thomas.

Thomas: Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.

Then, a large white jet plane landed on the runway. It stopped and passengers got off down the staircase. As Polly went to look for Lily, the young pilot of the jet plane went to get himself a candy bar at the snack machine, but he didn't have any coins. Thomas kindly put some of his coins in the machine and got two candy bars, for himself and for the pilot. He had blue hair and wore a white uniform with a white cap.

Jeremy: Thanks kid. I hadn't had anything to eat since I left the mainland.

Thomas: You're welcome.

Jeremy: I don't think I've seen you around. What's your name?

Thomas: I'm Thomas. Who are you?

Jeremy: My name's Jeremy.

Thomas: It must be fun to fly a jet plane.

Jeremy: Oh yes, it is. I can go anywhere I want. Flying is the most fun in the world.

Thomas thought Jeremy was being boastful.

Thomas: I mostly like traveling on the ground. I can see farms, villages, towns, mountains, beaches, and see all the wonderful sights of Sodor.

Jeremy: Well, from the air I see the wonderful sights of Sodor all at once.

Thomas now felt upset. Then he saw Polly come over with a teenage girl with long brunette hair and two grownups. It was Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Lily's parents. Thomas rushed over to greet them.

Polly: Lily, this is my boyfriend, Thomas. Thomas, this is Lily.

Lily: Hi!

Thomas: Hello Lily. Welcome to Sodor.

As they left the airport, Jeremy waved at Thomas, but Thomas ignored him.

Thomas: I never wanna talk to him again!

He left in a huff, leaving Jeremy puzzled.

Later that day, the Tidmouth Teens were having a picnic at the park. They were waiting for Thomas and Polly to arrive. The two teens finally made it, along with Lily, so they could introduce her to their friends.

James: Where have you two been?

Polly: We were at the airport to collect a friend of mine. This is Lily. She's gonna attend our school.

Emily: Hello Lily. It's nice to meet you.

Edward: Where are you from, Lily?

Lily: I'm from the big city on the mainland.

Percy: I've never seen a big city before. It sounds wonderful to live there.

Lily: Maybe someday you can all come with me.

Henry: I'm not sure if I wanna fly in an airplane to go to a big city. I don't like heights.

Gordon: It's just flying, Henry. There's nothing to be afraid of about heights.

Lily: He's right. Flying's actually nice and relaxing. And the pilot is really friendly.

Gordon: What pilot?

Lily: Jeremy.

Thomas cringed at the mention of the pilot's name. Then the large jet place flew high over the sky.

Lily: That was Jeremy!

Thomas: Humph! It sounds like he's trying to show off.

Lily: Why would you say that about Jeremy?

Thomas: He was boasting about flying. Jet planes can go wherever they like. I wish I could fly a jet plane.

Gordon: You don't know how to fly a jet plane, Thomas. Flying is difficult, even for first timers. You should be happy with being who you are now.

But Thomas wasn't so sure. When the picnic was over, it was time to go home. Jeremy had just collected some passengers and was just taking them back to the mainland, when dark clouds loomed ahead. Jeremy couldn't see anything out the window. He radioed for help. The signal didn't reach the airport, but it reached Thomas' private radio. Thomas was just saying goodbye to Polly when his radio beeped.

Jeremy: Help! Anyone there? It's Jeremy!

Thomas: Jeremy? Why are you on my radio?

Jeremy: Thomas? Is that you?

Thomas: I don't wanna talk to you, Jeremy!

Jeremy: But I need help! A winter storm is on its way! And I can't get out of the clouds!

Thomas: Cinders and ashes!

Polly: We must help Jeremy!

Thomas knew she was right. They both raced to the airport. They couldn't' see Jeremy in the gray sky.

Thomas: How do we help Jeremy? If we don't do something, he land in an accident!

Then, an idea flew into Thomas' brain. He whispered his plan to Polly, who agreed. They made sure no one was looking and Polly raised her hands. Sparks flew from her hands and into the clouds. Parts of the clouds were made into little clouds and made a path for Jeremy to follow. Thomas told Jeremy, through the radio, to follow the little clouds. Jeremy didn't know why, but he did what Thomas told him to do At last, the jet plane landed safely on the runway, just in time. A heavy snowfall came down. Jeremy later met Thomas and Polly at his office.

Jeremy: I don't know what I'd do without you kids. If you hadn't told me to follow that path of tiny clouds, I never would have made it. I owe you kids big time.

Thomas couldn't have felt prouder, and neither could Polly.

But unknown to them, a strange dark gray haired teenager was watching them from outside the window. He had seen what Thomas and Polly had done. He quickly left the airport to report to his boss.


	42. Happy Valentine's Day

Days passed quickly. February was here and Valentine's Day was coming. Sodor High was decorated with red and pink hearts. Students were buying flowers or chocolates for the ones they loved.

Polly: I can't wait for Valentine's Day!

Mavis: Me too! Will you be getting a present for Thomas?

Polly: Yes. But I haven't decided what to get him.

Mavis: You'll figure it out soon enough.

Polly: What about you? Are you giving someone a Valentine's Day present to Toby?

Mavis: Huh? What are you talking about?

Polly: About you and Toby. You love him, don't you?

Mavis: (blushes) No, of course not! We're just friends! And I still think he's a bossy know it all!

Polly: (giggles) Suit yourself.

Mavis: Oh, by the way, did you hear that two new students are coming? All I know is that their names are Charlie and Rosie. I hear Rosie's a real cutie, and Charlie's the funniest kid ever.

Polly: That's great! I can't wait to meet them.

Moments later, the two new students arrived at Sodor High, Rosie Vulcan and Charlie Wardle. Charlie resembled Billy since they were cousins but Charlie had purple hair, purple clothes, a purple cap, and the number fourteen on his shirt. Rosie was cute girl. She had rosy cheeks with freckles, had pink hair in low pigtails with purple bows, wore a pink shirt with a red rose on front, and wore a purple skirt.

Charlie: I can't wait to start school! I'm gonna entertain everybody with my jokes!

Rosie: Me too! I'm just excited about Valentine's Day. I hope I meet someone special!

Charlie: (sadly) Someone special?

Rosie: Something wrong, Charlie?

Charlie: Uh, never mind.

But then something hit them over their heads.

Charlie: Ow! Who did that?

Behind them were Arry and Bert. The two Smelter Teens were bored and wanted something to do. When they saw the new kids coming, they decided to have some fun with them.

Rosie: What are you throwing rocks for? We didn't do anything!

Arry: We know! We were bored and were looking for something to do!

Charlie: Then why don't you go and throw rocks at the window?

Bert: Why? This is way more fun than throwing rocks at windows!

Thomas: Leave them alone!

Two more rocks hit Arry and Bert on their heads. Thomas was standing at the school entrance. To Rosie, she thought Thomas was the most amazing sight she'd ever seen.

Arry: Get lost, blue twerp!

Thomas: I won't unless you stay away from the newcomers!

Bert: Since when did you start bossing us around?

Thomas: If you don't stop, I'll tell the principal what you were doing!

Charlie: Yeah! I'll report to him on you two knuckleheads throwing stones at me and Rosie!

So Arry and Bert left. Thomas walked over to Rosie and Charlie.

Thomas: Are you guys ok?

Rosie couldn't stop staring at Thomas. She thought he was handsome.

Charlie: Yeah, we're cool. Thanks for sticking up for us. Name's Charlie. Are you Thomas, by any chance?

Thomas: Yes.

Charlie: I heard a lot about you, I've been told you were the most fun student in school!

Thomas: Aw, gee.

Rosie: (stutters) H-h-hello. I-I'm Rosie. N-nice to m-meet you.

Thomas: Nice to meet you too, Rosie. Welcome to Sodor High. Well, I better get to class. See you later.

After getting settled in their new classrooms, Charlie and Rosie were enjoying their first day. Charlie began to entertain the students with his jokes.

Charlie: Hey Harvey, why are pirates called pirates?

Harvey: Uh, I don't know.

Charlie: Because they aRRRRe! (laughs)

Harvey: (laughs) Good one, Charlie.

But not everybody likes Charlie's jokes, like Spencer found them annoying. But sometimes they just can't help laughing anyway. Gordon heard the jokes Charlie told Harvey, and he tried hard not to laugh, but he burst out laughing anyway. But he stopped laughing when he saw Charlie smiling at him.

Charlie: Hey guys, what's pink and grey and has four feet?

Thomas: Uh, I don't know.

Charlie: An elephant with his tongue sticking out!

Thomas: (laughs) That's funny, Charlie!

Percy: Tell another one!

Charlie: Ok, ok, ok! What goes "clomp, clomp, clomp, squish?"

Percy: I really don't know.

Charlie: An elephant with one wet shoe!

Everyone laughed and laughed.

Percy: But elephants don't wear shoes.

Charlie: I know! Isn't silly?

Spencer: I don't wanna hear any more of those stupid jokes!

Charlie: But Spencer, you haven't heard the one about-Aah!

He was interrupted when Spencer tossed a large textbook in his arms.

Spencer: Quit fooling around and start studying!

But Rosie wasn't laughing. She was watching Thomas with a lovesick expression. Then she drew in her sketchbook of hearts, Thomas, her and Thomas together or kissing. Rosie had fallen in love with Thomas.

During the rest of the day, Rosie copied Thomas' movements. This made Thomas cross when he learned this from Gordon and James.

Gordon: It sounds like somebody has a crush on you, Thomas.

James: First Polly, then Emily, then Molly, and now Rosie. Stop stealing all the girls from us, Thomas. Leave them for us.

Thomas: I'm not stealing all the girls! I'm just trying to be friendly with them!

Gordon: Hmm. Sure you are.

James: (singing) Thomas and Rosie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…

Before he could finish, he found himself looking into the grim face of Murdoch. He looked as if he were saying, "Quit it or you're dead."

James: Am out of here.

Gordon and James ran off in a flash, afraid to get a knuckle sandwich from Murdoch.

Thomas: Thanks Murdoch.

Murdoch: I just couldn't stand by and let those two so called heart throbs pick on you.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria, Thomas asked Percy, Edward, and Toby on what to do about Rosie.

Thomas: Rosie's been imitating every movement I do!

Toby: So? She likes you.

Thomas: It's getting on my nerves! Gordon and James are making fun of me because of that!

Toby: Then how come you don't like her back since she likes you? It's nice to have someone like you. She might even become your date for the Valentine's Day Dance.

Thomas: What?! No!

James, who had heard the conversation, stood behind Thomas.

James: You're gonna ask Rosie out to the dance? Oooh, Thomas you devil you! Just wait until Rosie hears this!

Thomas: James, wait!

But James ran off to tell Rosie. Thomas dropped his head on his foot tray, sulking. Charlie, who sat at another table and was telling jokes to Bill and Ben, when he overheard James say that Thomas was gonna ask Rosie to be his date at the Valentine Dance. This made him cross.

That afternoon when it was time to go home, James had gotten up from his seat, but he tripped on the legs of his desk and fell flat on his face. Emily saw this and she helped him to his feet.

Emily: Are you alright?

James: I think so. I guess I wasn't paying attention.

Emily: You should really be careful to watch where you're walking.

James: I know.

As they left the classroom and went outside, James watched Emily chat and laugh with Thomas.

James: (sighs) If only I would ask her to go with me to the Valentine Dance. I hope she doesn't ask Thomas to go with her. Thomas has to go with Rosie.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in the city, Diesel 10 got a phone call.

Diesel 10: Yes? What is it….so there's to be a Valentine's Dance at Sodor High, eh? Well, that sounds interesting. But Thomas is going with someone else? This should be good….it'll give us the chance to get the Enchantress when she's all alone and nobody around to protect her.

A couple days later it was Valentine's Day. Polly made a chocolate cake sandwich shaped like a heart, with pink frosting in between, and a pink heart on the top. She made it for Thomas as a Valentine present. While at school, Polly met James in the hallway.

Polly: Morning James. Happy Valentine's Day.

James: You too, Polly. What have you got in the box? It smells good.

He lifted the lid, but Polly slapper his hand away.

Polly: This is for Thomas. It's my Valentine present to him.

James: You made a cake for Thomas?

Polly: Yes. After all, he's my boyfriend. And what have you got with you?

James: I got a box of chocolate and a bouquet of roses for Emily.

Polly: How sweet. I hope you ask her to go with you to the dance. I hope Thomas will ask me to the dance. I'll see you later.

James stared after Polly. He had no idea that Thomas and Polly were together. He realized he made a mistake in telling Rosie that Thomas was gonna ask her out to the dance, when he must've been planning to ask Polly to the dance.

James: What have I done? If Polly knew that Rosie was taking Thomas to the dance, it'll break her heart.

That afternoon, it was time for the Valentine Dance. The gym was decorated beautifully. Music was playing loudly on the speaker while everyone was dancing with their partners.

**It is only love I feel**

**That will give us peace of heart**

**In my hour of desperate need**

**I feel closer to the one**

**Oh, but why**

**Please Human Being**

**If you bleed**

**They will say that it's destined **

**They'll be punching tickets**

**For the minute if you fall out of line**

**We're mere human beings, we die**

**So…so…desperate…desperate…yeah**

**Well I feel**

**When you reached number one**

**You like you're puffing but**

**Really only blocking the sun**

**Blocking the sun (repeat four times)**

**We're mere human beings, we die**

**It's destined**

**They'll be punching tickets**

**For the minute you fall out of line**

**We're mere human beings, we die (repeat twice)**

**Desperate**

**It's destined, destined**

Edward, Percy, and Gordon were alone at the snack table. They didn't have anyone to dance with tonight.

Percy: I guess we're alone on Valentine's Day.

Edward: Cheer up, Percy. Maybe somebody will come over and ask us to dance with them.

Gordon: How would you know, Edward? It's not like any girl will just walk over to a brainiac and ask-

Carla: Hi. Do you wanna dance?

Carla Stewart, Annette's best friend, had seen Edward and was asking him to dance with her. Edward was taken aback by this question, but he was awestruck by her good looks.

Edward: Absolutely.

He followed her onto the dance floor, leaving Gordon and Percy agape.

Percy: Well, I guess the brainiac found himself a girl, eh Gordon?

Gordon: O' the Indignity! Maybe I should just go get myself a drink.

As he went to get himself some punch, he saw Henry present Annette a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. Annette threw her arms around Henry and kissed him. Gordon couldn't help but feel lonely. He wished he had someone to be his girlfriend. Nearby, Mavis presented Toby a candy bar.

Mavis: I couldn't afford to get you a box of chocolates, so this was all I got for you.

Toby: I love it, Mavis. Thank you.

Mavis: You do?

Toby: Yes! So, do you wanna dance?

Mavis: I'd love to!

And they did. On the dance floor, Rosie was dancing with Thomas. She proved to be quite a good dancer when she surprised Thomas with her amazing dance moves.

Thomas: Where did you learn to dance like that?

Rosie: I once took dancing lessons. Maybe I can teach you how to do it.

Throughout the party, Thomas was beginning to grow friendly towards Rosie.

But then, Charlie and Polly entered the gym. Charlie had a pink rose which he wanted to give to Rosie, and Polly had still had the heart shaped cake she would give to Thomas. But they were shocked to see Thomas and Rosie on the dance floor together, and enjoying each other's company. Polly dropped the box of the cake she held and ran out of the gym. Charlie saw this and was surprised, and then angry. He marched out onto the dance floor, grabbed Thomas by the collar, and dragged him out of the crowd.

Thomas: Charlie! What are you doing?

Charlie: No! What are you doing with Rosie?

Thomas: We were just having fun!

Charlie: Having fun going out, I suppose!

Thomas: What are you talking about?

Charlie: Don't pretend you don't know, Thomas! I know what's going on between you and Rosie!

Thomas: Me and Rosie? No way!

Charlie: Then how is it that I heard about you asking her to the dance?

Thomas: I didn't ask her to the dance!

James and Emily had just come into the gym when they witnessed the argument and came over.

Emily: What is going on here?

Thomas: Charlie thinks I asked Rosie to the dance, when I didn't.

James: My fault. I told Rosie that you were gonna ask her when you really weren't.

Charlie: You told her that?!

James: I only did it as a joke. But then I met Polly and she was planning to come here with Thomas, and give him his Valentine present. I didn't know those two were dating.

Charlie: Well you just missed her. She saw Thomas with my girl and ran out, dropping this box.

He shoved the box in Thomas' arms. Thomas lifted the lid and saw the heart shaped cake that Polly made for him. There was a crack in the center, which indicates Polly's heartbroken. Thomas knew he had to find Polly before she leaves. He ran out of the gym to find her.

Emily: James, I can't believe you did this to Thomas and Polly! Although I never knew those two were together, but look what you've done!

James: I'm sorry!

Emily: We better go find and tell them what you did before things get worse!

As soon as they left the gym, Charlie found Rosie.

Rosie: Hi Charlie. Have you seen Thomas?

Charlie: He went to go look for Polly, his girlfriend.

Rosie: (shocked) Girlfriend?

Charlie: Did James tell you? Thomas already has a girlfriend. That beautiful and mysterious girl, Polly Stone. Those two are together. James lied to you that Thomas asked you to the dance.

Rosie felt as if her heart ripped in two pieces. Thomas, the boy of her dreams, was in love with another girl. Charlie could see Rosie was on the verge of crying, so he gave her the pink rose he brought for her.

Charlie: I got this for you. I know your upset right now, but I wanna cheer you up. I wanna dance with you. Please?

Rosie looked at Charlie, and then thought for a moment.

Meanwhile, James and Emily searched the hallway for Thomas and Polly.

Emily: If she breaks up with him, I'm holding you responsible.

James: I only did it as a joke. Gordon and I were just teasing him about how much Rosie liked Thomas. She was writing mushy lovey stuff about her and Thomas in her sketchbook.

Emily: But does she know that Thomas is with Polly? I didn't know, you didn't know.

James: No she didn't. In fact, I don't think they ever told us or anyone. Why keep it all a secret?

Emily: Maybe they were not ready to reveal their relationship to us yet.

Suddenly, they heard a terrified scream.

Emily: That was Polly!

James: Quick! Outside!

Outside, Polly was being held hostage by two men in trench coats while another man, wearing a mask and having a large metal claw on his arm, as he threatened Thomas.

?: She's mine now, you foolish boy! You failed to protect her! And you left her all alone when you were with somebody else!

Thomas: No! It was a stupid joke by one of my idiot classmates! I won't let you get away with her!

?: Oh, we'll see about that.

He swung his large claw at Thomas, knocking him to the ground. Then he raised his claw again to strike at Thomas.

James: NO!

James lunged forward and tackled the clawed man. Emily raced over and karate chopped the two men that held Polly.

Polly: Where did you learn to do that?

Emily: I took karate lessons once.

During the struggle, James was shoved aside and the clawed man and his two lackeys retreated to their car and drove away. The four friends went back inside the school and to the gym.

Emily: Who were those guys?

Thomas: I don't know, probably a bunch of weirdoes.

James: Did you see that man with the giant claw? Who was he?

Emily: What were those guys doing here?

Thomas: I don't know.

It was a lie, but Thomas knew he couldn't reveal Polly's secret to his own friends.

Polly: Guys, do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone, not even the principal.

Emily: Why?

Polly: Just promise me you won't say anything! Both of you!

Emily: Ok, we'll keep quiet about it.

James: And I'm sorry for ruining your special night with Thomas, Polly. I told Rosie that he was gonna ask him out to the dance. It was just a joke. I didn't know you two were together. I'm really sorry to both of you.

Polly: Apology accepted, James. But don't ever try to interfere with me and Thomas' love life again.

Thomas: Thanks for saving my life, James. I never saw you do anything heroic before.

James: Aw, well. I'm just helping a friend.

Polly: Thanks for rescuing me, Emily. You were really brave.

Emily: Girls have to stand up in the face of danger, don't they? You gotta start learning to defend yourself from freaks and weirdoes.

When they got back to the gym, they were surprised to see Charlie dancing with Rosie. He looked very happy. Polly shared her heart shaped cake with Thomas, Emily, James, and the rest of the Tidmouth Teens.

Henry: This is delicious, Polly. I didn't know you were a good cook.

Polly: Thank you.

Edward: So where have you, Thomas, James, and Emily gone off to?

Thomas: There was a misunderstanding, but it's all cleared up.

Percy: We had no idea that you and Polly were dating. Why didn't you tell us?

Gordon: It also explains why you two were holding hands and blushing on that day when Polly came to school.

Thomas: Well, I knew you were all crazy about her, and I thought if I told you, you would be jealous.

Gordon: Jealous? We're not jealous.

Thomas: Then why were you guys swooning over her on the day she first came to school?

Nobody answered, because Sir Topham Hatt announced it was time for one last dance. Everyone rushed out onto the dance floor. Henry went with Annette, Toby went with Mavis, Edward went with Carla, James went with Emily, and Thomas went with Polly. Gordon and Percy were alone again.

Percy: I wish I had girlfriend.

Gordon: Me too, Percy.

But then he noticed Molly was sitting by the buffest by herself. Gordon walked over to her.

Gordon: What are you doing here alone?

Molly: Nobody asked me to the dance. They all have their own dates. What about you? Are you alone too?

Gordon: Yes. I have no one to be my date.

Then, Gordon had an idea. He bowed like a gentleman and held out his hand to Molly.

Gordon: Would you care to dance?

Molly was taken aback by this question. But she took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. Percy was now alone at the snack bar. But not for long. Lily asked Percy to dance with her, which he happily agreed to.

On the dance floor, Thomas and Polly whispered among themselves about what had happened.

Thomas: How did Diesel 10 know I was with Rosie and that you would be alone?

Polly: I suspect that someone in this school is working for him. Someone who's acting as his spy.

Thomas: Maybe that spy is Diesel, or Arry, or Bert, I don't know.

Polly: I'm not sure if it's them. The spy would have to be someone older than them. Probably a teacher.

Thomas: Maybe. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. James set me up with Rosie.

Polly: I know. I shouldn't have run off to outside if I had known Diesel 10 was out there waiting for me. I could've gotten you killed! I don't know what to think if something bad happened to you!

Thomas: I would feel the same way if something bad happened to you, Polly. But right now, let's make this a night to remember.

They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the song, with Polly resting her head on Thomas' shoulder, and Thomas wrapping his arms around Polly to hold her close.

**I can't believe this moment's gone**

**It's so incredible that we're alone**

**There's so much to be sad and done**

**It's impossible not to be overcome**

**Will you forgive me if I feel this way**

**Because we just met, tell me that's ok**

**So take this feeling**

**Make it grow**

**Never let it, never let it go**

**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)**

**You give me something I can believe in**

**No don't let go of this moment in time**

**(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)**

**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**

**(No, don't let go)**

**No I won't let go**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**All my life**

**Make this moment feel so right**

**Feel of you just feels the night**

**So come on let's just hold on tight**

**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)**

**You give me something I can believe in**

**No don't let go of this moment in time**

**(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)**

**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**

**(No, don't let go)**

**No I won't let go**

**(Don't let go)**

**No I won't let go**

**No don't let go**

**No I won't**

**Let go**


	43. Fearless Freddie and Mighty Mac

One March morning, three new students came to the Narrow Gauge class. The first one's name is Freddie Hunslet, or his old friends called him Fearless Freddie because he was a daredevil. He had gray hair and gray clothes, and his name was on his shirt. Two other boys were called Adolf and Mac Lodge, but together they called themselves Mighty Mac. Mighty's bang was curled and Mac had freckles and a round nose. They both had blue clothes and dark hair. Freddie entered the classroom and was greeted by the Narrow Gauge Teens. It turns out Freddie is an old friend of some of the Narrow Gauge kids.

Sir Handel: Hello Freddie! I haven't seen you in years!

Freddie: It's good to see you again, Sir Handel!

Duncan: I didn't you were friends with this guy.

Peter Sam: Long before we met you, me and Sir Handel knew Freddie since elementary school.

Sir Handel: Freddie's the fastest runner in school. He even works so fast that he gets his work done quickly.

Just then, Might Mac rushed into the classroom.

Mighty: I'm the winner!

Mac: No, I am!

Peter Sam: And you are?

Mighty: I'm Mighty!

Mac: And I'm Mac!

Mighty Mac: And together, we're Mighty Mac!

Mac: We were having a race to get to class!

Freddie: Oh really? I'd like to see who's the fastest? How about I bike race you through Henry's Forest this afternoon?

Mighty: Sure! Why not.

Duncan: This should be good. I should like to see Freddie win if he can.

That afternoon, Freddie bike peddled his way to Henry's Forest. He got tired from all that peddling.

Freddie: I used to be able to go much faster. What's wrong with me?

He found Mighty Mac waiting for him at the entrance, with the Narrow Gauge Teens, eager to watch the race.

Freddie: If I get back here from the old oak tree before you, I'll win.

Mac: All right, Fearless Freddie! Ready….steady….go!

And with that, the three boys took off down the path through the forest. Freddie took the lead. Mighty Mac tried to catch up with him, but Freddie was racing very fast. But then, he began to run out of breath.

Freddie: Oh no. What's wrong with me? Those two punks will push me for sure.

Suddenly, he remembered an old path.

Freddie: The old bumpy path. No one will remember that now.

Mighty Mac didn't see Freddie go a different way.

Freddie: This way is much quicker. I'll be at the old oak tree in no time.

He rejoined the old path and he made it to the old oak tree.

Freddie: I did it! I made it!

At that time, Mighty Mac arrived.

Mighty: Whoa! You're fast. I don't think we'll be able to beat you.

Mac: Yes we will, Adolf! Let's get back to the race!

After having a long drink from their bottled waters, the three boys got into position.

Mighty: Let's take the other part of the woods this time!

Freddie: But the other part of the woods is very steep and dangerous.

Mac: You're not scared, are you?

Freddie: Me scared? Of course not! I'm Fearless Freddie! Now, off we go!

The three boys peddled quickly down to the path of the other side of the forest. Freddie raced ahead of the other boys. But then he began to run out of breath again. Freddie didn't wanna lose, he was determined to win. Then, Freddie remembered another old path.

Freddie: The cracky pathway! I know this way like the back of my hand!

And soon, he arrived at the entrance of the forest. The Narrow Gauge Teens cheered.

Duncan: Well what do you know? He won.

Peter Sam: I told you he was the fastest!

But as for Mighty Mac, they were heading into trouble. The path they were on was very steep. Mighty Mac was determined to beat Freddie, so they were peddling very fast.

Mighty: Faster!

Mac: I'm giving it all I've got!

Then there was trouble. Mac peddled right off the path and into a grassy lane. Mighty watched as his poor brother tumbled into the field.

Meanwhile, Freddie and the other teens were still waiting for Mighty Mac to come back. Then Mighty raced in.

Mighty: My brother's crashed into a field! And I don't know where he is! We were trying to catch up to Freddie but he went too fast!

Rusty: Then we should go look for him!

Ivo Hugh: But we don't this forest well! We don't even know where to start!

Freddie: It's my fault. I used old pathways to win the race.

Duncan: What? You cheated! And now Mac is lost somewhere in the forest!

Freddie: Not really. I can find him. I know all the old paths. Please everyone, follow me!

So Freddie led the teens along another forgotten path. The path led down to a valley. And there was Mac.

Mac: I'm so happy you found me!

Freddie: So am I!

Mighty and Rusty pulled Mac out of the ditch and everyone left the forest.

Skarloey: We better get home. Our folks will worry.

Freddie: Listen guys, I'm sorry I cheated in the race. You two are much faster than me. I was getting tired so quickly that I wasn't fast like I used to be when I was younger.

Mac: But you know all the old paths in the forest.

Mighty: How do you know so much about them?

Freddie: When I go visit the forest, I take walks down those old paths.

Rheneas: (smiles) You may not be fastest Freddie, but you do have knowledge of old shortcuts in the forest.


	44. Edward and Rocky

One morning, Thomas, Edward, and Gordon were hanging out at Brendam Docks when a ship arrived, bringing in visitors. Among them was a young man in a wheelchair. He wore red clothes, a red cap, had orange hair, and his wheelchair was orange. A large red crane was lifted onto the track from a goods ship.

Thomas: Who is he?

Edward: I don't know. I've never seen him before.

Thomas: What is he doing in a wheelchair?

Gordon: I don't know, but all I know is that it has no engine to make it move. He can't move unless someone pushes him.

Edward looked at the man in the wheelchair. He stood where he was at the bottom of the tailboard, with no one to help push his wheelchair. Gordon was right.

Edward: Then I don't think he can be useful at all.

Gordon: Quite right, Edward. He's only getting in someone's way.

Thomas: What do you mean? He looks smart enough to me. He even looks friendly.

Gordon: No, little Thomas, he's not very special!

Edward: He will only get in the way!

Thomas: I don't know what your problem is, but I gonna say hello to the new guy.

The man in the wheelchair looked lonely. No one would help him get anywhere. Thomas came over, smiling.

Thomas: Hi there. I'm Thomas. Who are you?

Rocky: I'm Rocky. I need some help getting to a motel, so I'll wait until my crane arrives.

Thomas: You mind if I help? I always like to help a friend in need.

Rocky: Well that's real nice of you, Thomas. And who are your brother behind you?

Thomas: Brothers? You mean Gordon and Edward? We're not related because we wear blue clothes and have blue hair, they're my classmates.

Rocky: Oh, I see. Hello Gordon!

But Gordon only scoffed and walked away.

Thomas: Don't mind Gordon. He's a bossy know it all.

Rocky: Hello Edward!

Edward didn't respond, but only waved, with a solemn expression.

Thomas: After I get you to a motel, I'll be going out to lunch with Edward and Gordon.

Rocky: Sounds great! Can I come with you?

Edward: We don't want you around. We can't have you get in the way.

Thomas: (frowns) OK! Then don't bother coming with us. I'll dine with Rocky without you.

So Thomas pushed Rocky away to find a cabbie, while Edward left in a different direction. Once alone, Edward walked alone beside the road. He was thinking about Rocky and Thomas.

Edward: (mumbles) Why should you go out to dine with him, Thomas? You don't even know him.

He angrily kicked a garbage can into the road. Suddenly, Bulgy came down the road when he saw the garbage truck. He screeched to a halt and his bus came off the road and into a ditch. Edward was shocked. He raced over to see if Bulgy was hurt.

Edward: Bulgy! Are you ok?

Bulgy: I think so. How about you, Carla?

Carla: I'm fine.

Edward: Carla? What are you doing here?

Carla: I was helping Bulgy deliver vegetables when he lost control and came off the road.

Vegetables were all over the road. It was quite a mess. Just then, Butch's tow truck came down the road. He screeched to a halt when he saw the accident. But the tow truck slipped on the vegetables and it also came off the road. Luckily, he wasn't hurt.

Butch: What the heck happened here?! Why would you dump your trash in the middle of the road?!

Bulgy: It wasn't my fault! A garbage can was on the road and I tried to stop!

Carla: We should call the new crane driver who arrived at the docks! He'll clear up the mess!

Bulgy: Good idea. Who is he?

Carla: His name is Rocky, and his crane is so big it could even lift a house.

Edward: No, no! We need Butch to lift the bus back on the road!

Elizabeth: But my tow truck's stuck in a ditch! I say we go with Carla's idea and get this Rocky fellow!

Edward: No! We don't need Rocky!

Carla: Edward, why won't you let Rocky help?

Edward: He will only get in the way!

Carla: How could you say that about Rocky? You never even met the guy!

Edward: I have! At Brendam Docks! He's stuck in a wheelchair and he can't go anywhere unless someone pushes him! Thomas left to go lunch with him, I left on my own, kicked some random garbage can in the road and….

Bulgy: So it was you!

Butch: You are the cause of this trouble!

Carla: Edward, I don't know why you dislike Rocky just because he's in a wheelchair, but this attitude of yours is irritating me, and it caused two road vehicles to go off road! We need Rocky's help! He's the only one who knows how to operate a crane! And if you don't find him, I'll never go out with you again!

That did it. Her words slapped Edward like an old cloth. This was a disaster. A breakdown train wouldn't get here in time to lift the bus and the lorry out of the field. There was only one thing to do.

Edward: I'll go and get Rocky.

And he raced off to find Rocky.

Rocky and Thomas were at the diner, finishing their meal, when Edward burst in.

Thomas: (dryly) Well, well. Look who showed up?

Edward: I don't have time for this, Thomas! There's been an accident! Bulgy's bus and Elizabeth's lorry came off the road! They said they need your new crane to help them!

Rocky: (stands up) Then let's get going!

Rocky paid the bill, and the three boys took a cabby back to the docks. Rocky got Salty to drive an engine to buffer up to his crane and take him, Thomas, and Edward to the accident.

There, Rocky got into his crane and got to work quickly. First, he used the crane to lift Bulgy's bus out of the ditch and onto the road again. Gordon was on his way home when he saw Rocky's crane lift Bulgy out of the field and back on the road. Next, Rocky lifted Butch's tow truck back onto the road. Then everyone helped pick up the vegetables. They threw away the ruined kind while they loaded up the ones that weren't ruined.

Gordon: Not bad, Rocky! Good work!

Edward: We were stupid to think you weren't special.

Thomas: I certainly hope so.

Rocky: Me too.

Edward: You might be in a wheelchair, but your very special.


	45. Emily's Whiff

One morning at Sodor High, Emily was very excited. The principal, Sir Topham Hatt told her to work with a new student.

Emily: I hope he's smart and reliable. Or maybe she's as pretty as me and Polly.

She met Thomas at his locker along the way.

Thomas: The new kid is waiting for you at the office.

Emily: Oh good! I can't wait to meet him!

But when she got to the principal's office, Emily was surprised to see that the new student was dirty and smelly. He wore glasses, making him look like a nerd. His hair and clothes were dark green.

Whiff: Hello! You must be Emily! You're very pretty! My name's Whiff Worsdell, because I'm a bit smelly! You're gonna show me around! Won't that be fun?

Emily was horrified, but she couldn't say no. She was afraid the principal would hear her.

Emily: Ugh. Come on then. I'll show you around.

She started down the hall, with Whiff trotting behind her.

Nearby, Gordon was talking to James and Henry when they saw Emily with Whiff. They started to laugh, but Whiff didn't seem to notice.

Whiff: Hello!

James: (sniffs) Who's your funny new friend with the bad smell, Emily?

Gordon: We could smell you coming from miles!

Whiff: My name's Whiff!

Henry: The name suits you. Whew!

Emily was very embarrassed and she ran off. Whiff followed after her. But up ahead, Emily and Whiff passed Molly, Neville, and Murdoch. When they saw Whiff, they all laughed too and pointed at Emily. She was now getting tired of being teased of being with the smelly new kid.

Emily: I must get away from Whiff!

She ran as quickly as she could to get away from Whiff.

Whiff: Wait for me, Emily!

But Emily wasn't going to wait for Whiff. And soon, Whiff was a long way behind.

Emily: Whew! He's gone.

Later, Emily had met Charlie at the water fountain.

Charlie: Hello Emily. Where's the new kid?

Emily: Uh, he got lost.

But then Whiff appeared.

Whiff: No, I didn't! I'm right here!

Charlie: PU! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend, Emily?

But Emily didn't want anything to do with Whiff. She ran away. Whiff followed her again. Throughout the day, Emily kept trying to hide from Whiff. First, she hid in the girl's bathroom, but Whiff was there. Emily ran out, with Mavis and Rosie laughing. Second, Emily tried hiding in the janitor's closet, but Whiff was already there. Emily fell out of the closet, and Arry and Bert laughed at her. Third, Emily tried to hide in the library, but Whiff was there on the ladder. Emily squealed and ran out, with Bill and Ben laughing at her. Finally, Emily stopped at the lockers, panting. Whiff had caught up to her.

Whiff: There you are, Emily! I've been looking everywhere for you!

This was the last straw for Emily.

Emily: (angrily) THAT'S IT! Whiff, I wasn't trying to give you a tour of the school! I've been trying to avoid you all day because you're dirty and you smell bad! Everybody in the school is laughing at me because I'm with you! Let me make this clear to you, I never ever wanna be seen with you because your dirty, your smelly, and your too stupid to see how nobody wants to be around a garbage nerd like you! So get lost and stop following me!

Whiff's eyes were slowly starting to water. And her words hurt him deeply.

Whiff: (hurt) OK. You don't like me. You don't wanna be seen with me. I understand.

Then Whiff turned and ran down the hall, crying.

Emily: I think he got the message. Thank goodness. Now no one will laugh at me for being with such a smelly boy.

As Emily trotted down the hallway, she met another dirty, smelly boy. He had light green hair and clothes.

Scruff: Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for my cousin Whiff. Have you seen him?

Emily: Uh, and you are?

Scruff: I'm Scruff Waggon. We were supposed to be collecting garbage together with a girl named Emily.

Emily: Sorry. I haven't seen him. He must be hiding somewhere.

She didn't wanna have anything to do with dirty, smelly boys ever again, so she left Scruff. Along the way, she saw Gordon, James, Henry, Murdoch, Molly, and Neville talking.

Molly: Hey Emily. Where's your smelly new boyfriend?

Emily: Well I've got news for you! Whiff is no longer hanging around me! I finally talked some sense into that nerd and he's left me for good!

But Scruff overheard what Emily said, and he was cross.

Scruff: Is what you said true?

Emily: Of course it's true! I didn't want that dirty little nerd hanging around me while everyone was laughing at me!

Scruff: But you hurt Whiff's feelings! Can't you or anyone see how friendly Whiff is! He said he only wanted to make friends here, but you had to go and tell him off and call him names! Nobody makes my cousin cry, you hear me! Just you wait until the principal hears about this!

As Scruff turned and left for the principal's office, Thomas walked past his classmates and Emily. He too overheard everything and he was cross.

Thomas: If you ask me, you need to think about what you say before you open your mouth.

Before Emily could object, Thomas walked away. The other teens glanced at each, thinking about what Scruff said.

Henry: You know. I think he's right. That was very rude of you, Emily.

Emily: But you were all laughing at me for being with him! Somebody had to let him know!

Henry: Maybe it would be better if you find Whiff and apologize to him.

Before Emily could answer, the other teens walked away. Emily was left all alone.

Emily: Maybe I was being rude to him. I didn't wanna hurt him. I just didn't wanna be teased. He came to school to find friends, but I wasn't kind to him. I must find Whiff and say sorry.

She looked high and low for Whiff, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then at last, she heard crying. She found Whiff crying outside on the doorstep of the school entrance.

Whiff: Emily? What are you doing out here?

Emily: I only came to say I'm sorry. The only reason I tried to avoid you was because everyone made fun of me for being with you. Truth is, you really do smell bad, but I don't know why you like being this way.

Whiff: My family works at the garbage dump. We don't mind the work. Truth is, I do know I get teased for being dirty and smelly, but my mom says no matter what anyone says, you gotta be proud of who you are.

Emily: So I see. So, will you forgive me?

Whiff: (perkily) Of course I forgive you!

Emily: Good. Now let's go back inside.

But as they did, they saw Scruff trying desperately to move a large bag of garbage. Spencer wouldn't help him. He only made fun of him for it.

Spencer: Face it, smelly. You'll never move that pile of garbage. You're not strong enough.

Whiff: He might not be, but I am!

With that, Whiff lifted the garbage bag in the air no prob. And he carried it outside and dumped it by the curb for the garbage truck to come and take away.

Spencer: How…how did he-

The other teens had seen what Whiff did and now they were impressed.

Thomas: Whiff must be strong.

James: Maybe he works out.

Emily: Perhaps because he's a very reliable student. And he's our new good friend too.

Everyone had to agree with Emily, and Whiff couldn't be happier.


	46. Hector the Horrid

It was a warm sunny morning when Thomas met James and Edward at their lockers.

Thomas: Morning James! Morning Edward!

Edward: Morning Thomas. It sure is a beautiful day outside, isn't it?

Thomas: It sure is. I hope it will be this warm for Easter.

James: So, what's going on with you and Polly? You making plans with her?

Thomas: That's the problem. Her…dad doesn't let her go out often, not even with friends.

James: The overprotective father, huh? Didn't you ever introduce yourself to him yet? If he sees how nice you are, he'll let you go out with his daughter.

Thomas: Perhaps.

Edward: How come you never told us about you and Polly? We think it's great that you two are together.

Thomas: After seeing how many men have their eyes on her, they would kill me if they knew I was going out with her.

Edward: You don't have to worry about me. Carla and I seeing each other.

James: You ever kissed her yet?

Edward: (blushes) Eh, no.

Thomas: What about you, James? What about you and Emily?

James: She doesn't seem to see me as more than a friend, she only looks at me as a brother. I really like her as more than a friend.

Then they noticed Bill and Ben running down the hallway. Edward grabbed them by their collars, stopping them.

Edward: I thought we agreed never to play any tricks. Judging by your speed, you played a prank on one of the students and you're trying to get away without getting caught.

Bill: No, it's not that! It's the new kid!

Ben: He's scary! He was pushing and shoving us around! We're trying to get away from him!

James: Likely story.

But the twins were telling the truth. Because the new kid came down the hallway. He looked like a Troublesome Teen. He was dressed in black and his hair was black. The name HECTOR was on his shirt. And he had a very mean expression on his face.

Thomas: Who's that?

Bill: That's the new kid! His name is Hector, but we're calling him Hector the Horrid!

Ben: For once, we're not playing any pranks on anyone! We're trying not to be seen by that delinquent!

As Hector came closer, the twins took off down the hallway, terrified. Hector paid no attention to Thomas, Edward, and James as he walked by. But the other students seemed to be afraid of him and they backed away in fear.

James: He does look troublesome.

Edward: How could the principal allow a delinquent like Hector into our school? What is he thinking?

Thomas: I don't know, but we better keep an eye on Hector, so he won't do anything stupid.

A few hours later, Thomas and Percy saw Hector lounging at the lockers, with a toothpick in his mouth. Arry and Bert saw him and they tried to get on his nerves.

Arry: Hey look Bert, it's the new kid.

Bert: You sure? He looks like a delinquent to me. And you know how they are?

Arry: Yeah. They like to be bothersome and cause confusion and delay.

The two Smelter Teens laughed. But then, Hector opened his mouth and bellowed at Arry and Bert.

Hector: KEEP AWAY!

His voice was loud. Arry and Bert were so afraid that they turned and ran off.

Percy: Bill and Ben were right. That Hector guy really is scary and he is horrid.

Unfortunately, Hector overheard Percy, and he shouted at him.

Hector: KEEP AWAY!

This frightened Percy so much that he ran away and Thomas followed. They later told his classmates about him.

Henry: I thought I heard shouting while I was on my way to class.

Toby: This Hector has a voice so loud that it can be heard by everyone in the school.

Gordon: He must sound like the Incredible Hulk.

Emily: And I thought Polly's temper was worse.

Polly: What do you mean worse?

Emily: Like the time you shouted at Thomas about Neville. You really frightened me with that kind of temper.

Polly: Oh. Sorry about that.

Edward: We should stay away from Hector. I'm not getting involved with a delinquent.

James: Amen to that.

Later, Thomas met Rosie at gym class. They were doing pushups and sit-ups.

Rosie: So Thomas, do you wanna go to a movie this afternoon with me?

Thomas: Eh, no thanks, Rosie. I have other plans.

Thomas was now aware that Rosie had a crush on him and was somewhat embarrassed about it. If he went out with her, Rosie might try anything romantic on him, as what James told him. His heart belonged to Polly, but he still considered Rosie as a friend because she was quite fun to be around and she did stick up for him in front of Spencer or Diesel.

Rosie: Come on Thomas, it'll be fun.

Thomas: No thank you Rosie, I have other things to do. Maybe some other time?

Rosie: (perky) OK!

While they were working out, they saw Hector casually lying on the ground and staring up into the sky.

Rosie: Wow! Is that the new kid?

Thomas: Yes, but you should stay away from him. He's-

Before he could finish, Hector, who overheard Rosie, stood up, towered over her, and roared.

Hector: KEEP AWAY! GRRR!

Rosie was so frightened that she ran out of the track field. Other students ran off too when they heard Hector's shouting. This made Thomas cross. Hector had bullied Bill and Ben, he shouted at Percy, and he frightened Rosie. All this trouble was caused by this arrogant delinquent. Thomas had enough. So he marched over in front of Hector and gave a mighty shove. Hector almost fell back, but he was cross.

Hector: KEEP…A-WAY!

Thomas: NO, I WON'T! You're causing confusion and delay! You're terrorizing the school with your shouting! You really are horrid!

Then, with one mighty punch, Thomas sent Hector flying backwards into the bleachers. Hector wasn't hurt, but he was dazed. Rosie and the other students came out of their hiding places. They had seen what Thomas had done, and they were amazed.

Gordon: Well done, Thomas! You showed that delinquent whose boss!

Oliver: Now the Troublesome Teens will fear you just as they fear me!

Rosie: (hugs Thomas) Oh Thomas, you were so brave to stand up to Hector!

Thomas smiled and blushed. Then, everyone noticed something strange about Hector. He was crying.

Percy: Heh! Not so horrid now, are you?

But Thomas now felt bad for Hector. He climbed up the bleachers to see what was wrong.

Thomas: Why are you crying?

Hector: Why do you think I am? You hit me and sent me into the bleachers! No one has ever stood up to me before and hit me! I never lay a hand on anyone, I just shout at them, that's all!

Thomas: But why do you shout at everyone?

Hector: I'm new. I've never been to a school before. I tried once as a kid, but kids stare at me because I dress all black and they gossip about me. I got so angry and aggressive that I yell at them to keep away from me. That made them stop talking about me and they feared me. I enjoyed it at first, but I never got to make any friends. I made friends with the delinquents around town, but it got me into trouble with the police. My uncle wanted to get me an education so I can have a better future and new friends, so he sent me to Sodor High.

Thomas stared at Hector for a moment. This big bully who's been aggressive towards everyone failed to find friends, but couldn't because he was different, and then retaliated by becoming horrid.

Thomas: It's not easy to make friends sometimes. I learned that the hard way when new kids come to school, but once you get know that someone, you see what a good person he or she is. Maybe if you try to be nicer and show everyone who you really are, then you might make friends.

Hector: You think that'll work?

Thomas: Without a doubt. But first, you'll have to apologize to them if you wanna win them over.

Hector: I suppose I could try.

Rosie: You don't have to try. We already know.

Thomas and Hector turned to see Rosie, Gordon, Oliver, James, Percy, and Edward sitting with them in the bleachers.

Hector: Sorry for treating you guys badly.

Edward: It's ok, Hector.

James: But if you wanna be friends, you'll have to stop the bellowing.

Percy: But maybe you can use it on the Smelter Teens or Spencer. I've seen how you put them in their place.

Hector: That I don't mind.

So Hector promised not to be so horrid anymore, and he started to make friends with everyone in school. He even stood up for Bill and Ben when Diesel tried to pick on them by using his bellowing, which quickly frightened Diesel. And he even gave James help on his math quiz. Hector was no longer horrid, he was now called Hector the Helpful.


	47. Hank and Flora

One morning, Thomas and Mavis were on their way to their classes when they met Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas/Mavis: Good morning, sir.

STH: Good morning, Thomas and Mavis. I was just on my way to greet the new students.

Mavis: We have two new students?

STH: Yes. Their names are Hank and Flora. Ah, here they come now.

The two new kids came over to the office. Hank had silver hair, wore a cowboy hat, wore a purple shirt, and red pants. He looked very tall, taller than Gordon, Murdoch, Spencer, or whoever. The girl, Flora, wore a straw hat with fake flowers on top, had short blonde hair in curls, and wore a yellow dress with a red bow. She even wore makeup, with pink lipstick and had rosy pink cheeks. And she smiled her sunniest smile.

STH: Thomas. Mavis. This is Hank Wallis and Flora Stratford.

Flora: (sweetly) Hello Thomas. Hello Flora.

Thomas: (blushes) H-h-hello.

Mavis: (to herself) Thomas is blushing. I wouldn't blame him. Flora's very pretty. What if Toby meets her? He might get attracted to her.

Hank: Howdy Thomas. You look like one of the finest little kids I've ever seen.

Thomas didn't like being called little. He thought Hank was being cheeky, but Hank was being friendly. And Mavis thought Flora would try to take Toby from her if they met.

STH: Thomas and Mavis, I want you both to show Hank and Flora around the school. While you do that, I want you both to do an important job. I want you both to take a box of three sewing machines to sewing class, then you're to take two broken computers to the waste bin, and then you're to collect new textbooks for math.

Thomas and Mavis nodded. Then the four teens left to get started with their work. First, they went outside to pick up the new sewing machines for sewing class.

Hank: Those machines might look pretty if we carry all of them. Let me take one for you.

Thomas: No thank you! I'm strong enough to pull much heavy supplies than this!

Hank: I'd be happy to help.

But Thomas already took two heavy boxes and left in a huff. Mavis only had to carry one. As they walked through the hallway, Mavis saw Toby talking with Percy in the distance. She couldn't let Toby meet Flora, otherwise he might get attracted to her. So she ran off in a different direction, with Flora following behind her.

Meanwhile, Thomas didn't take the sewing machines to sewing class, he went directly towards the computer class. They were surprised to see Mavis and Flora were already there, panting.

Hank: How'd you get here so fast?

Mavis: We took a shortcut. Now, where are those computers?

They found them at by the trash bin, they were broken or smashed. They later learned that Might Mac got into a fight with Duncan and Sir Handel, and in the process, broke two computers. Thomas lifted a computer on top of the boxes he was carrying. Mavis took the other one.

Thomas: Now we can go pick up the math textbooks.

Hank: Hold your horses there, Thomas! Let big old Hank take those supplies for you.

Thomas: No thank you! I can pull very heavy loads!

Flora: Uh Thomas, you sure you can carry all of that? It looks awful heavy.

Mavis: He can carry them all. Stop worrying. He'll be fine. Now let's go!

So Thomas heaved and hoed out of computer class, with Hank, Mavis, and Flora in tow.

Flora: You know, I was hoping I'd find Toby here. I've been told he comes to Sodor High.

Mavis stared at Flora. How could she know about Toby? Was she an old girlfriend of his? If that's true, she probably wants to get back together with him. Mavis wouldn't allow that.

Mavis: Well, Toby and I are very close.

Flora: Really? Are you two going out?

Before Mavis could answer, she spotted Toby at the water fountain. Again, she turned and ran in a different direction. Flora followed after her.

Elsewhere, Thomas wheezed and heaved as he carried the heavy supplies to the back exit, where a box of textbooks was waiting for them. When they got there, they met Gordon and Spencer. They stared at Hank when they first saw him.

Hank: Howdy boys! Name's Hank! Good to meet you!

Gordon: Uh, hello.

Spencer: You…your…your huge!

Hank: I work out.

Gordon: Where are you from, Hank?

Spencer: You from Texas or Kentucky? You're wearing a cowboy hat.

Hank: Nope. I'm from Pennsylvania. We have a railroad down in Pennsylvania, lovely scenery, horse carriage riding, you should see it.

Thomas thought Hank was bragging, but he was just being friendly. At that moment, Mavis and Flora arrived, panting.

Thomas: Where have you two been?

Mavis: We took another shortcut.

Flora: But it seemed longer than short.

Mavis: Oh, never mind! Let's just get these textbooks and we'll be on our way!

Thomas took the box that had the textbooks and placed them on top of the smashed computer. Although he was nearly out of breath, and his face was red.

Spencer: Hey, what's wrong with your face?

Thomas: Nothing! Guys, that's Flora, she's new.

Flora: Nice to meet you.

Gordon: Same to you, Flora. You know, you kind of resemble a friend of mine. His name's Toby.

Flora: I know Toby! We-

Mavis: Let's go!

Hank: Thomas, you look like you could you use a rest. Let me take those supplies for you.

Thomas: No, thank you!

Gordon: Thomas, you're not strong enough to take those heavy supplies.

Although Gordon was only concerned, Thomas thought he was being rude. He was even more determined to carry all of the heavy supplies and get the work done. He walked straight back down the hallway, with Hank, Mavis, and Flora in tow.

But along the way, Thomas was getting tired and was running out of breath. The supplies were now too heavy for him.

Hank: Come on Thomas, those supplies are too heavy for you. Take the pressure off you. Let me take them.

Thomas: No! We must get the job done!

Up ahead, Mavis saw Toby. She turned to run to a different route, when she noticed Flora wasn't following her. She looked back to see Flora checking on Thomas. His face was redder than ever, sweat ran down his face, and he was running out of breath.

Flora: Thomas, let me take some of those supplies for you. They look awful heavy for you.

Mavis walked back towards Flora to try and get her to leave with her again, but as she did, she accidently tripped on her foot and fell. She bumped into Thomas, who dropped the broken computer and it hit Flora on the right foot. Flora clutched her foot in pain and hopped up and down. Thomas had dropped the stuff he was carrying and he too fell to the floor when Mavis bumped into him.

Thomas: Mavis! What's the big idea?

Mavis: It was an accident! I tripped!

Hank: You ok, little buddy?

Thomas: I'm fine.

Flora: But I'm not! My foot hurts!

Then, Toby arrived. He had heard the crash and came to investigate.

Toby: Is everything ok? I heard a noise. (sees Flora) Is that…?

Flora: Toby?

Toby: Flora?

Recognition dawned on them both, and the two teens hugged one another. Mavis frowned. Now she'll lose Toby for sure.

Thomas: You two know each other?

Flora: Of course I know him. He's my cousin.

Mavis: (jaw drops) C-c-cousin?

Toby: So what happened?

Thomas: We were on our way to throw away an old computer and deliver some supplies. But Mavis knocked me down and Flora got hurt.

Mavis: It was an accident! I swear! I lost my footing!

Flora: It's ok, Mavis. It was an accident.

Thomas: Now we'll never get the job done.

Mavis: We could've if you let Hank carry some of that stuff. It's way too heavy.

Thomas: It's not my fault Hank was being cheeky and bragging to everybody about his hometown! I was trying to show him I'm not just some weak little kid! I wanted him to see I was really strong!

Hank: Is that why you didn't ask for my help?

Thomas: Sort of.

Hank: Sucks Thomas. I wasn't being cheeky or bragging. I was just being friendly to everyone. I never said you were weak. I was told you were a good student. Now, would you like me to help you with those supplies?

Thomas: (hesitates) Yes.

Mavis: And I've done some wrongdoing too. I wasn't really taking shortcuts. Whenever I saw Toby, I tried to keep Flora away from him. I thought she was his old girlfriend coming to take him back.

Toby: Girlfriend? Ha, ha, ha! We're only relatives, Mavis!

Flora: Toby and I are like brother and sister! What made you think I was a girlfriend?

Mavis: You much prettier than the other girls, except for Polly, and the way you talked about Toby, you sounded like an old girlfriend of his. Sorry for trying to keep you two apart. I had no idea you two were related. You could've just said so.

Flora: I was about to when we met Gordon and Spencer, but you cut me off.

Mavis felt ashamed, as did Thomas. Before long, Hank picked all the supplies, as he was very strong, and carried them to where they should be. He delivered the textbooks to math class, took the sewing machines to sewing class, and dumped the broken computer in the waste bin. Flora went to the nurse's office to get her foot looked at. It wasn't hurt badly thank goodness.

That afternoon, Thomas and Mavis sat together on the bus ride home. They were worried about what Flora and Hank and Toby would think of them now.

Mavis: Perhaps Toby and I won't be friends anymore.

Thomas: Perhaps the principal will be cross with me the next time I see him.

But Hank and Flora and Toby sat near them. They weren't upset, they looked happy.

Hank: Thomas, you may not be really strong, but I've also been told that you're determined, kind, and brave. That's something you should be proud of, partner.

He took off his cowboy hat and placed it over Thomas' head.

Thomas: Really? Oh gee. Thanks.

Toby: Mavis, don't think I would replace you for Flora. You're still my friend and I like to hang out with you.

Flora: Toby told me you're great at rearranging things and at skateboarding. Perhaps you can show me some moves sometime. And in return, I can show you around my family's flora shop.

Mavis: I would like that very much, Flora.


End file.
